


Devil Inside Me

by Nelalila



Series: Devil Inside Me [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Peter Parker, Cheating, Dark Tony Stark, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Avengers, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, First Time, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Hurt Peter Parker, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Coercion, Obsessive Behavior, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Possessive Tony Stark, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Repression, Stalking, Statutory Rape, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Top Tony Stark, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelalila/pseuds/Nelalila
Summary: Peter is deeply in love with Tony, whereas Tony… Well, he certainly has a burning passion for the dorky teen, but it'scomplicated. Blinded by affection, Peter lets himself get drawn into a world full of lies, dominance and desire, certainly agreeing to keep their relationship a secret until he’d come of age. However, when that time has come, he requests Tony to make it all official, not realizing that his desperate wish for love and respect might not necessarily result in a fairytale ending, but could just as well lead to their ultimate demise.





	1. [01]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter comes out as gay, Tony starts to act differently around him. When he confronts him about it, things suddenly take an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t really a lighthearted romance; it’s more of a dark, twisted story with somewhat dubious cont(s)ent and Tony isn’t a 100 % nice guy, so please be warned! There will be explicit sex scenes, but eventually this story will have more plot than smut.
> 
> The story starts a few weeks after Peter’s sixteenth birthday, in an AU where he joined the Avengers after Homecoming (without him living at the compound). 
> 
> Please be kind, I’m not a native speaker <3   
Italic headlines are lyrics of the song 'Devil Inside Me' by KSHMR

_> you got me losing all my innocence <_

Peter’s palms were sweaty, his breathing heavy and ragged, and his heart was pounding so hard that he could feel it in his throat. For the hundredth time he was asking himself if he was doing the right thing, yet, when the whole god-damn room was deadly silent, awaiting his oh-so-important announcement, Peter knew, it was now, or never.

Uptight and anxious, he didn’t dare to look at the Avengers, especially not Mr. Stark, and focused on the glass of water in front on him instead. When Peter finally spoke, his voice was hoarse and silent, almost inaudible.

“I uhm… t-there’s something I w-wanted to talk to you about.” He cleared his throat, twice, eyes still fixed on the glass, his face burning. “I… uhm…I just w-wanted to tell y-you, that…I’m… I’m gay.”

For a few seconds, nobody said a word, filling Peter with dread and regret. Jesus fucking Christ, why did he have to tell them, why didn’t he-

“Is this why you’ve been acting so weird lately?” Wanda asked with a frown, and Peter curtly nodded, still staring at the glass of water as if he seriously considered drowning himself in it. “I… I’m sorry.”

“What for?” asked Sam, wholeheartedly confused.

“Did you think we would not support you?” Natasha asked incredulously, and when Peter nodded again, looking fearful, the whole room chuckled. “Aw, you poor thing. You really wouldn’t have needed to worry about it.”

“Peter…I’ve had my coming out two years ago,” Bucky said with a grin, “and Wanda… she’s bisexual.”

Peter gaped at him, completely dumfounded. He then glanced at Wanda, who smirked and wiggled her eyebrows amusedly.

“I… I didn’t know that,” the boy admitted, feeling embarrassed, although for very different reasons than he’d expected earlier.

Bucky shrugged and laughed. “Sorry Pete, I thought you did.”

“Peter, nobody should ever judge you about your sexuality,” Steve said, smiling fatherly, “No matter who you love, it’s your body and your choice. Let me tell you a story about-”

The whole room groaned in unison when they realized that Steve was almost word-by-word quoting an educational video he had recorded as Captain America, which shut him up successfully. He frowned and pursed his lips, which made everyone burst out laughing. Peter joined in, utterly relieved and almost radiating with happiness. It was exactly like it had been with May, Ned and MJ, nobody seemed even slightly taken aback by his confession, nobody except… Peter’s smile dropped.

Tony was staring at him from across the table with an irritated, stern expression. When he noticed that Peter had caught him, he quickly averted his gaze, completely ignoring him for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

Ever since the event at Peter’s homecoming, Tony and Peter had tried to get together every three to four weeks at least, mostly to spend some time in the lab, but also to hang out with each other or with the Avengers, and about once a week, they texted or spoke over the phone. However, after Peter had blurted out his homosexuality to everyone, things had changed. Tony couldn’t, no, didn’t _want_ to deal with this. It was easy to get out of Barnes’ way most of the time, considering the two still weren’t on the best terms, but with Peter, it was a whole different story.

Nevertheless, after five weeks of successfully ignoring Peter, Tony knew that he couldn’t avoid him any longer, so he jumped over his shadow and answered one of his plenty texts, telling him to come over on Saturday afternoon.

With every day that passed, the more uneasy Tony felt, and on Saturday, he drowned two glasses of Bourbon until lunch, hoping it would calm him down a little bit. It was stupid, though… he just needed to act like he always did. But as soon as Peter walked into the lab, looking almost as anxious as Tony felt, he knew that he couldn’t.

“H-hey Mr. Stark,” the boy said, smiling somewhat shyly.

“Hey Underoos,” Tony replied, his voice sounding horribly dry. He eyed the small boy in front of him, taking in every freckle on his otherwise unblemished, pale skin, his delicate looking lips, his doe-colored eyes…

Tony snapped out of it when Peter asked him in a shaky voice how he had been doing lately.

“Hm? I uhm… I’ve been really busy, actually.”

“With what?”

Tony frowned. “With… what? I don’t think that’s any of your business,” he snapped and Peter winced, taken aback by the harsh tone.

“I…of course, sorry.” He looked down embarrassed, cheeks turning pink at once.

Tony sighed, feeling angry with himself. He knew he had to get his shit together, or this would end in a disaster.

Truth was, that ever since that one fatal pool party in summer, it had been really hard for him to look at Peter without feeling heat rush up everywhere inside him, but now, it was almost unbearable. Not only had the boy been starting to look more like a (_very _small and _very_ juvenile) young man than a child, he was even gay on top of that all of a sudden. The main reason why Tony had been able to keep up acting like some kind of father figure for the boy rather than a fucking perverted creep, was that Peter had been (and would always be) out of reach. Not just because he was still a teenager, but because the boy had only seemed interested in girls. But now, Tony couldn’t stop thinking about how good the kid’s mouth would feel on his dick, and how arousing the delicate body would look getting pinned down beneath him.

It’s not like Peter hadn’t been acting strange lately, but since the kid had always acted a little nervous and agitated around him, it had taken Tony a while to notice that it had gotten worse. For a few weeks now, the boy was often shivering slightly when they were standing close to, or brushing against each other in some sort of way, and Tony had caught Peter staring at him a bunch of times with somewhat dreamy eyes, blushing deeply whenever their eyes met. Tony had brushed it all off, telling himself that the hormonal teenager was probably just daydreaming about some girl in school, never daring to think this weird behavior could actually have to do something with him. However, ever since Peter had come out, Tony had been overanalyzing every second of their last few meetings (as recorded by F.R.I.D.A.Y.), almost persuading himself that Peter had developed a crush on him. Even though the thought alone had almost made him call the boy over to rip his clothes off and fuck him senseless, he had known better and had avoided the boy despite (or because?) of it.

But now, here they were.

Tony forced himself to smile, hoping it would look natural and kind. “Actually, _I’m_ sorry, I’m just… things have been stressful. Glad you’re here, though.”

The boy’s shy, blushing smile, made Tony’s cock twitch.

* * *

After working in an awkward silence for about half an hour, Peter had to address it.

“Mr. Stark… can I… can I ask you a question?”

“I’m Tony, Peter. We’ve been over that a million times. But sure, what’s on your mind, kid?”

Peter took a few deep, nervous breaths. “Have you… been avoiding me?”

Tony’s head snapped up, and the way he darted his eyes at Peter for a mere second was as good as a confession. “Why… why would you think that?” His eyes were back on the workbench and Peter’s heart clenched in fear. Tony was so obviously uncomfortable that the teen could almost feel the heat radiating off his body.

“But…ever since I… I’ve come out, you’ve hardly ever replied, and-”

Tony snorted, still refusing to look him in the eye. “I told you, I’ve been busy.”

Peter couldn’t help himself; he didn’t believe the older man, and it hurt so much that he almost started to cry on the spot. Ever since he had come to terms with his sexuality, his greatest fear had been that Tony would not support or accept him. He had looked up at the older man for years, since long before they had even met, and then, his feelings for Tony had taken a drastic change over the last couple of months. In the beginning, Peter had been scared, almost disgusted even, but in the end, he had come to terms with the fact that not only had he developed a crush on a _man_, but on his mentor-sort-of-father-figure more than 20 years his senior nonetheless. Therefore, Peter was utterly devastated about the whole situation.

Since the boy didn’t know what to reply, the two continued to work in complete, uncomfortable silence for another half an hour, before Rhodey entered the lab and saved them. Apparently, it was Clint’s birthday, and they wanted to drink a toast to him before he had to leave for his “surprise” birthday dinner with his family.

Peter didn’t think they’d allow or even want him to stay, but then Rhodey said: “Hope you’re coming too? Clint was delighted when I told him you’re here. We hardly ever get to see you, kid, with you always hiding in that stifling lab with Mr. Arcane, doing god knows what.”

Rhodey laughed when Tony’s huffed, but Peter blushed deeply at the thought of doing _god knows what_ with the older man. Immediately, he felt Tony’s piercing gaze scanning him like an x-ray, making him shift around in his chair uncomfortably.

A few minutes later, the three males entered the enormous living room, and Peter grimaced in disgust when he noticed numerous bottles of high-proof alcoholic beverages on the counter, knowing the grown-ups would probably all be wasted in about an hour, give or take.

He wasn’t mistaken. Roughly fifty minutes later, everyone except Peter, Steve and Bucky was either completely sloshed or on the verge of getting there.

From the huge sofa, where he had been sitting alone for the past twenty minutes, Peter was watching the world’s greatest superheroes shouting, laughing and dancing, feeling completely isolated, depressed and somewhat jealous. For the first time in his life, he wished he could get wasted too and forget all his problems for an evening, because right now, he felt worse with each second passing. Unfortunately, even Happy had apparently been drinking too, considering he was right in the middle of a weird-looking, staggering dance with Scott Lang.

Suddenly, a booming voice gave him a start. “What your’re sulking about?”

The sofa creaked when Thor flung his enormous body onto the furniture right next to Peter, beaming at him with bloodshot eyes, placing a glass, filled with something that looked like coke, and a bottle of beer on the coffee table.

“I’m not sulking,” Peter growled through clenched teeth. He gasped when Thor patted him on the back forcefully, obviously intending it to be comforting, but underestimating his own strength. If Peter hadn’t been an enhanced human being, he’d probably be seriously hurt right now.

“’Course you are. Why don’t you drink and have some fun with us?”

“Uhm… because I’m not allowed to? I’m sixteen, remember?”

Thor snorted and looked at Peter amusedly. “You’re funny, Pete. That’s why I like you so much! Now, don’t be a wimp and have a drink with me!”

Peter opened his mouth to object and tell the foreign god that he wasn’t interested in getting drunk, but Thor had already thrust the glass with the coke-like liquid into his hand, clinking his beer bottle against it so fiercely, that Peter was astonished that it hadn’t burst.

“Cheers,” he slurred, and took a few deep gulps, swallowing loudly.

Peter hesitantly held the glass up to his lips and glanced over to the other Avengers. Nobody was paying him any attention, and Tony… he was in the middle of a conversation with Steve and Sam, laughing loudly at something either of the other two had said to him. A few inches next to them were Nat and Bruce, kissing fiercely.

_‘Fuck this,’_ Peter thought and took a first, careful sip. Nope, that was definitely not coke, or it wouldn’t burn so fucking badly. Peter coughed and tried to keep his watering eyes open. “What is that?” he choked out, not sure if Thor, who was sitting there cross-eyed, had even heard him.

* * *

Tony was in a splendid mood, feeling relaxed and somewhat at ease, now, that he didn’t have to be alone with Peter anymore. At least, until Bucky joined their little group and Sam, who was horribly drunk, just had to ask him about _Carl_, his latest _crush._

“So …I’ve always wondered… y’know… who’s givin’ it, and who’s takin’ it?”

Even though Bucky blushed a little, he also wholeheartedly laughed. While Rogers only cringed slightly, Tony turned around, feeling sick.

He muttered an excuse, saying that he had to go to the bathroom, and while he was walking, he was scanning the room. When he spotted Peter on the sofa, next to a passed-out Thor, their eyes locked for a second. The boy was outright glaring at him, accusing and hurt, and it made Tony feel even more sick. Sick and… excited. Fuck. He didn’t even have that many drinks.

Since he was in a desperate need of cooling down, Tony actually did go to the bathroom. For a few moments, the man just stood there, grabbing the edges of the sink with both hands, breathing calmly. It didn’t help, he didn’t have any other choice, he needed to-

A knock on the door startled him.

“Mr. Stark, can we talk?”

Oh fuck.

“Uh, I’m… not done, I-”

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark but… I am what I am and I…was hoping you could accept me but if you hate me I will go, but I need you, Mr. Stark, I-“

Jesus _fucking_ Christ. Panic-stricken, Tony yanked the door open, and Peter, who had apparently been leaning against the door, tumbled into the bathroom.

“Woah, s-sorry,” the boy mumbled, embarrassed, and struggled to his feet. He was teetering slightly.

“Have you been drinking?” Tony shouted furiously, and Peter shrugged his shoulders. “It was just one coke mixed with… something nasty.”

Admittedly, he didn’t really seem drunk, but he was definitely tipsy, probably similar to himself. To Tony’s misfortune, it had made Peter all emotional and whiny.

“Well, that’s it, you’re going home. I can’t have you getting drunk in my house.”

He grabbed Peter’s left arm and tried to get him to move, but the boy didn’t budge an inch. Horrified, Tony watched as a few tears escaped his doe-like eyes.

“I don’t want you to hate me,” Peter whispered tearfully, breaking Tony’s heart.

“I don’t fucking hate you, kid, I-“

“Then why are you acting so… distant?”

Tony’s eyes glanced down the corridor and towards the living room, praying that nobody would hear them.

“I’m not distant, I’m-“

“Cut the bullshit!” Peter yelled. Angry tears were running down his cheeks when he smashed his right fist into Tony’s chest. It actually hurt a little bit, but what irritated him most, was Peter talking back to him like that, swearing even. “You’re pushing me away just because I told you I’m gay, I can feel it, and you know what? You’re an _asshole, _judging people by their sexual orientation, you’re a _homophob-“_

Tony growled, yanking Peter around and smashing him against the bathroom wall before quickly closing and locking the door.

“Shut up!” Tony hissed and pressed the boy against the cold tiles, “I’m not… Don’t you dare call me something like that ever again!”

“I…I’m s-sorry, but… you can’t deny that you’ve been a-avoiding me. I-’m not fucking s-stupid, so stop f-fucking p-pretending like you don’t f-fucking h-hate me now.” Peter was outright sobbing now, suddenly more angry than desperate.

For once, Tony felt truly helpless. It was evident that he either had to push Peter away from him for good and break his heart, or… risk _everything_.

Maybe it was destiny that the teen chose this exact moment to struggle against the man still pressing him against the wall, brushing against Tony’s crotch feebly. It was almost like a switch turned inside the engineers head and his voice was hoarse when he spoke. “I really don’t hate you.”

“Oh yeah? Then what-“

Peter yelped, caught off-guard, when all of a sudden, Tony’s lips pressed firmly against the teen’s tender ones. For a second, the older man was afraid that he had misread all the signs, afraid, that Peter would freak out and fight him, but then, the boy leaned into him, responding to the kiss eagerly. Tony got more confident and brushed against Peter’s wet lips with his tongue, parting them slightly. The boy gasped, his hands grabbing the back of Tony’s neck when he tried to pull his head even closer, and the man took his chance and slipped his tongue into the small mouth, exploring it, turning the kiss into a wet, sloppy exchange of saliva. Peter was pressing against him so firmly that Tony could feel his crotch on his thigh. The sensation of the smaller one’s evident boner just slightly above his right knee almost made him lose his mind. With an almost frustrated groan, Tony broke the kiss.

“We… we shouldn’t be doing this,” he croaked, feeling horribly guilty. If he was being honest with himself, though, his main concern was not the fact that he had been French-kissing his sixteen-year-old mentee. In truth, he was worrying about something else even more.

Peter was looking at him through half-lidded eyes, panting from the fiery kiss.

“P-Please, Mr. Stark,” he said in a needy, high-pitched voice, “I…I…”

Tony thought he knew what he was asking for when the boy was rubbing his hard-on desperately against his thigh. That _fucking_ kid.

Tony growled, painfully aware of his own erection trapped uncomfortably in his tight jeans. He grabbed Peter’s wrists to pull them off his neck and pressed them against the tiles left and right of the boy’s face. He kissed him again, even more demanding, rubbing himself against Peter’s lower stomach too now. After a few minutes, Peter was moaning almost pathetically.

“P-please,” he begged once again when Tony broke away and started to kiss his jaw line and neck instead, sucking faintly on the soft skin, careful not to leave any hickeys. He loosened the grip on Peter’s wrists and moved his hands down to the boy’s jeans, opening up the button and zipper, and slipping his right hand inside the tight boxers. He had barely touched Peter’s cock, when the small body started to shake violently, ripping deep moans from the boy’s throat. Tony stopped sucking on Peter’s neck and looked at the boy perplexedly when his load spilled all over the man’s fingers, smudging them as well as the inside of his pants.

The teen panted heavily, his face red from arousal, exhaustion and, probably, embarrassment. “I-I’m sorry, Mr. Stark,” he whimpered, “I…I didn’t…”

Tony pulled his hand out and stared at the thick ropes of cum on his fingers. Had the boy never been touched before? The boy was rambling, apologizing over and over again, until Tony shut him up with another, albeit short kiss. After they had pulled apart, Tony looked at Peter with a smug grin on his lips.

“It’s fine, I totally… understand. However, you think you can… help me out now?”

Peter stared at him, shy and a little uncertain still, but he nodded his head eagerly. “S-sure.”

Tony cleansed his sticky fingers with the towel right next to the sink, before unzipping his jeans slowly. It didn’t take long until it dawned on the kid, eyes fixed on Tony’s crotch, hands twitching. The man pulled both his pants and boxers down in one go and Peter’s eyes widened at the sight of his full-hardened cock pointing upwards.

“I…I’ve n-never… I mean, other t-than m-myself, but… I can try,” he said, both nervous and keen at the same time. He reached out, but before his fingers could wrap around Tony’s length, the man had grabbed one of his wrists and put his other hand on the boy’s shoulder, forcing him down on his knees gently, but firmly. The boy’s shyness and insecurity were so arousing, that Tony was leaking more precum at once.

Since the man was still holding onto Peter’s right wrist, the boy used his left hand to grab Tony’s cock. He wrapped his fingers around Tony’s shaft and swallowed anxiously when he brought his face close to the enormous length, probably wondering how it could fit inside his small mouth.

When Peter’s lips kissed the tip of his penis, Tony threw his head back, intending to close his eyes, before he realized… he needed to see this. This wasn’t Pepper or some needy sluts with fake tits trying to catch themselves a billionaire. Instead, it was everything he had ever dreamed _(and been afraid)_ of. Even better _(worse)_, actually.

He looked down and groaned when he saw, and felt, that Peter was slowly licking the shaft of his cock. It was obvious that the boy didn’t really know what he was doing, but his inexperience and innocence turned Tony on even more.

Finally, Peter went back to tip and stretched his mouth widely, obviously scared of scratching the flesh with his teeth. He moved his head forward and tried to take too much of Tony’s length down at once, making him gag after only a few inches. A moan escaped Tony’s lips and automatically, he fisted his right hand in Peter’s hair to hold him right where he was. The teen whimpered silently when spit gathered in the corners of his mouth, but otherwise stayed calm, even when Tony’s fingers yanked at his hair and moved his head back and forth along his enormous length. Since his right hand was still captured in Tony’s tight grip, Peter hold onto the man’s hip with his left one, presumably trying to steady himself while the engineer was slowly fucking his mouth.

Tony knew he should be careful and give Peter more time to adjust, but he couldn’t resist shoving his dick slightly further in, forcing more gagging sounds and spit from the younger one’s throat. It was music to his ears, and he felt that he was getting closer and closer. Tony didn’t intend to give the boy a warning, and so he pushed in one last time before his stomach clenched. His back arched when his orgasm was ripped from his trembling body, forcing his cock even further into the wet warm heaven that was Peter’s mouth. The boy yelped in surprise when Tony’s cock squirted out thick ropes of cum deep inside his throat, but he kept mostly still and gulped down as much as he could, still not able to prevent a few drops from escaping his mouth. It was evident that the boy wasn’t necessarily eager to swallow, but he probably had seen too much porn and thought it would impress Tony.

He wasn’t wrong.

After the man was sure that he was completely drained, he pulled his cock out of Peter’s mouth and tugged it back inside his pants. The teen slowly got up from the floor and Tony could only imagine how raw his knees must be feeling from kneeling on the hard, cold tiles all this time, but Peter didn’t complain or even wince. Instead, he was looking at Tony, smiling bashfully, and after a few seconds, he moved onto his tiptoes, leaning forward. Tony realized just in time that the boy was aiming for another kiss, and stepped back only seconds before their lips would have touched. Peter staggered when he leaned forward against _nothing_, and stared at the man bewilderedly.

“We, uhm… we should probably head back,” Tony said, avoiding any more eye contact with the boy. He had already turned around, when it came to his mind that he had to address it at least briefly. “This…will have to stay between us, kid.”

“I…I know,” Peter said quickly, “d-don’t worry, I… won’t say anything, but-“

“Good,” Tony cut him short and fumbled for the door lock.

However, Peter spoke again, his voice sounding hopeful. “Sir, I’m… I’m all… messy, maybe-“

Again, Tony interrupted him. “You can clean yourself at the sink.” Without another look back, he unlocked the door and exited the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if this is any good, so please tell me what you think? <3  
When I had the idea to this story, it was supposed to be a one-shot :’) But now it’s gonna be a multiple chapter story (if anybody is interested to read more?) and I might create a shortened, slightly altered one-shot from all the chapters after I’m finished.  
And sorry if the sex scene was bad, apart from one non-consensual scene I’ve never written anything like that before.


	2. [02]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter visits Tony again, things escalate pretty quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I wouldn’t be able to update faster than every 7-10 days, but thanks to your amazing comments, kudos and bookmarks I was really motivated <3 <3 <3
> 
> _**"Warnings" for this chapter:**_  
rough oral sex/throat fucking and some dom/sub dynamics

_> with every look, my heart so vacant <_

The days that followed the bathroom incident were extremely hard and confusing for Peter. He could hardly sleep, dwelling on what had (and had not) happened, what he had (and had not) done, and what it would mean for his future relationship with Tony. Sometimes, when he was in a really good, somewhat giggly mood, the memories made him feel happy and confident, but mostly, they made him feel embarrassed and frustrated. With every day that passed with neither him nor Tony initiating contact again, it got worse, and after three weeks, Peter was a nervous wreck, unable to concentrate in school or out on patrol, which got himself into a few hazardous situations.

Eventually, he couldn’t take it anymore, and sent Tony a short text. _“Can I come over this weekend? Please, I need to talk to you.”_

Whenever his phone buzzed during the following days, his heart rate increased up to a point that the smartwatch Tony had gifted him for his sixteenth birthday beeped warningly. To his utter disappointment though, the man never texted or called, and since he couldn’t talk to anybody about this considering the circumstances, he had no other choice than to bawl his eyes out over it every night.

However, when Peter exited the school the following Wednesday, his eyes immediately fell onto the expensive all-familiar Audi parked right in front of the gates.

“Is that-?” Ned started, just when Happy got out of the car. Peter’s stomach did a somersault, and after mumbling a short “See ya” to his friend, he rushed over to the security guard. “Are you waiting for me?” he asked, irritated.

“Who else would I be picking up from high school?” Happy said and rolled his eyes, though not able to hide his smile completely.

Since Happy hadn’t been given any other orders apart from _“pick up the kid from school”,_ Peter spent the whole ride upstate fidgeting and painting worst case scenarios in his head.

Forty minutes later, they arrived at the compound, and as soon as the door of the elevator bringing him down to the lab had closed, the boy frantically checked his reflection in the mirror, ruffling through his hair to make it look messier, before changing his mind and trying to flatten it again. Peter was so nervous that he was afraid he’d faint any second now. Would things be awkward between them or could they act like nothing happened? Did Peter (‘_or Tony?’_, he thought, stomach twisting painfully) even want to act like nothing happened? The elevator came to a stop and when he took a deep breath and turned around, his legs threatened to give away.

Tony was waiting at a workbench next to Dum-E, holding some kind of electronic device. He was staring at Peter, who tried to get his legs to move forward. While he was wobbling towards the engineer, he suddenly was painfully aware of his swinging arms. They must look weird, dangling off his shoulders like-

“Hey, kiddo.”

Peter tried to swallow the lump in his throat and glanced at the man bashfully. “H-hey, Mr. Stark.”

Tony opened his mouth, probably to scold him for not calling him by his forename, but then he seemed to change his mind and closed it again. The tension in the room was palpable, and they were staring at each other awkwardly, both lost for words.

“So uhm… you never… texted me back,” Peter tried when it had become unbearable, and Tony gave him a quick, apologetic smile.

“Yeah, I… forgot, so I told Happy to pick you up. I know it’s a school day but uhm… I wanted to show you something.”

He held up the electronic device and turned to face the workbench again. Peter felt relieved when the tension faded away instantly, and strolled over to the table too. Only when he came to a stop right next to the older man, he could see that the electronic device had the form of a black spider.

“What is it?” Peter asked, intrigued, and leaned forward to get a closer look.

“Well, as you know, your Iron Spider suit can assemble and retract, thanks to the nanotech particles? I’m trying to get it into something as small as this, so you could wear it under your shirt,” Tony explained, holding up the black spider-thingey.

Peter’s eyes widened. “Woah… so…kinda like your Iron suit?”

“Yeah, but since most of my arc reactors were destroyed in the incident with that Vulture guy, I haven’t been making as much progress as I wanted to. But, I think it’s a first step.”

With that, the engineer held the device onto his chest and double tapped on it. The spider vibrated, and bits and pieces starting to manifest on Tony’s chest, spreading over his shoulders and stomach, before it started to retract again. “As you can see, it’s still getting stuck somewhere, and it’s not because I’m a lot… bigger than you. Therefore, I thought you might want to help me trying to figure it out?”

“S-sure!” Peter stuttered, overly excited about both the device and the fact that Mr. Stark had still been working on his suit despite everything that had happened lately.

For a while, Tony was explaining what he had already finished and what still needed to be done, keeping his distance to the boy, and Peter listened intensely. When the man asked him if he wanted to try soldering one of the tiny boards, the boy nodded eagerly and desperately tried not to get too jittery when Tony came closer and their arms brushed against each other. The engineer stood behind him, looking over his shoulder, and when he leaned slightly forward, Peter could feel something hard pressing against his lower back. Immediately, his hands started to shake, and Tony groaned.

“Careful,” he hissed, grabbing Peter’s right wrist, which was holding the soldering iron, and moved it away from the expensive board.

“S-sorry,” Peter said apologetically and tried to take a few calming breaths. However, when memories of the incident at Clint’s birthday party washed over him ruthlessly, his cheeks blushed and his cock stiffened. A tingling sensation crawled over his skin and he could sense Tony’s gaze lingering on his neck. “Everything alright?” the man asked quietly, mouth only inches from Peter’s left ear. The boy wheezed when Tony pressed against him harder, making him feel his rapid heartbeat and blatant erection. Was this really happening?

And then, there were hands on his hips, slowly moving towards his crotch. “Mr-Mr. Stark,” Peter choked and closed his eyes, dropping the soldering iron onto the workbench. When Tony’s fingers brushed against the barely visible tent at the front of his jeans, Peter inhaled sharply and thrust his hips forward, eliciting a chuckle from the older man.

“I’ve got something for you,” Tony whispered, sending a shiver down Peter’s spine. The engineer moved his hands away from the teen’s groin area to fumble for something in his back pocket. When he seemed to drop something on the workbench, Peter’s heart skipped a beat, and he opened his eyes anxiously. A second later, he frowned; he had been expecting a lot of things, but not… a piece of paper with equations and a pencil.

“What is that?”

“Math,” was Tony’s snide remark and leaned against Peter’s back again. “I want you to be finished with those in 5 minutes, just brainpower, no calculator. If you do well, you’ll get a treat.”

“And… if I do badly?”

“Then _I’ll_ get a treat.”

Peter looked at the piece of paper, flabbergasted. He wouldn’t be done in one or two minutes, sure, but he would definitely win this challenge considering it was only basic arithmetic operations. “I don’t understand.”

“You will,” Tony said simply and put his wrist watch onto the table, setting the timer to five minutes. “Start.”

Utterly confused, Peter grabbed the pencil and concentrated on the first equation. He was quite good in doing mental math, it-

“Woah, w-what-!”

The boy jerked when all of a sudden, Tony’s hands were back on his crotch, groping him fiercely, his tongue nibbling on his ear lobe. Before Peter could even wrap his mind about what was happening, Tony had already opened the buttons of his jeans and yanked both his pants and underwear down in one go. Peter gasped when his erection was freed so violently, and he blushed horribly at the thought of being exposed like this. Out of instinct, he tried to take a step to the side, but almost tripped due to his ankles being entangled in his pulled down pants. Tony wrapped his left arm around his waist, pressing him close to his own body again.

“Focus on your equations,” he hissed in his ear, startling the boy. He had completely forgotten about the stupid challenge. How could he concentrate on it when Tony was… oh. Of course. The older man didn’t want a reiteration of last time.

Peter’s assumption seemed to be confirmed when Tony groped his throbbing, pre-cum leaking cock, and started to stroke him. The teen whimpered, already on the verge of coming way too soon again, but he forced himself to concentrate on the equations. He doubted that he’d solve even one correctly, now that his body was shaking so badly that he couldn’t properly hold the pencil anymore, let alone trying to figure out what 4826 divided by 856 was. He felt like a grade schooler when he tried to lift the fog in his brain and scribble the first, presumably correct, digit down with his trembling fingers.

“You sure that’s right?” Tony, who was watching closely, sneered, squeezing his dick so hard that even more pre-cum was dripping down his length.

“P-please, Sir,” Peter whimpered and bit his lip. 

“Please what? Please no, or please yes?”

The teen wasn’t capable of answering, but he couldn’t hold back a defeated moan when Tony now grabbed his balls with his other hand, kneading them gently, but firmly.

He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t, he… “Oh god!”. Peter flung his head back where it hit Tony’s chest, giving the man full access to his neck. The engineer took the opportunity and started kissing him there, biting down so hard it hurt, sucking at his soft skin…

_The fucking equations! _Peter snapped out of it and tried to peer down on the paper, which was almost impossible with his neck getting violated like that. He was beginning to feel vastly overwhelmed, so he jerked his head away from Tony’s sucking lips and bent over his given task with tears welling up in his eyes from trying to hold back his orgasm. He had never wanted, no, _needed_ to cum so badly in his life and after a few more seconds of ragged breathing, Peter knew that he had lost. With a strangling cry, the built-up pressure and heat in his stomach erupted, and his whole body convulsed when he came all over Tony’s hands. Peter’s legs buckled, and if the older man hadn’t flung one of his arms around him again to hold him up, he would have fallen onto the cold floor. The boy was whimpering while Tony was milking every last drop out of him with solid, slow strokes, and after a while, it started to feel bad. The engineer chuckled wickedly in his ear when Peter started to squirm under his hands, trying to get away from the over-stimulation, although, before it got too unbearable, the man let him go. 

* * *

Tony was watching Peter amusedly when he faltered, barely able to lean onto the workbench for support. While the boy was trying to catch his breath, Tony was wiping his hands clean on a rug laying on the table, and when the watch beeped, he glanced at the equations, snorting.

“Not only have you failed to solve even one of the seven equations, you’ve also broken my pencil,” Tony tsked, pointing at Peter’s still slightly trembling fist enclosing two askew halves of the wooden pen. “I uh…I’m sorry,” the boy panted, cheeks flushed red.

“No need to apologize… at least I’ll get my treat now. Although… in fact, it’s literally a treat for _you,_ and a _reward_ for me.”

There was a growl in Tony’s voice and he eyed the boy up and down like he was something edible, not missing how Peter seemed to tense nervously. “What… should I…” The teen stumbled through his words before Tony shut him up successfully by pulling him in for a slobbery kiss. There’s nothing he would rather do than pound into the small body relentlessly, but he knew that Peter wasn’t ready for that in any way and he had no intention of coaxing the boy into thinking that he was. _Not yet_.

After breaking the kiss, he ordered the boy to turn around and undress.

The teen looked at him anxiously, taking his time to step out of the bundle down at his ankles, and to take off his shirt. Tony tried not to feel irritated by the slow, shy movements, and focused on Peter’s body instead. It was the first time that he had a full, clear view of Peter’s softened, still sticky cock. It wasn’t really small, actually, although Tony wasn’t sure if it was fully developed yet; at least he didn’t spot a lot of hair at the base. Speaking of, the boy’s chest also was completely hairless. He had known that already, of course, thanks to that damn pool party, but Tony’s cock still twitched excitedly at the sight of the well-defined muscles on his chest and arms. Peter’s body was the perfect combination of _small and fragile _and _strong and ripped_. God bless that radioactive spider. Also… would the boy ever stop shaking? It was obvious Peter felt ashamed, standing there completely naked and exposed, while Tony was still fully dressed. Well, that could be changed.

“On your knees, kid.”

The boy obeyed instantly, dropping down and eyeing Tony expectantly. The man growled in gleeful anticipation and undressed as fast as he could. He smirked when he saw Peter’s eyes drifting over the man’s naked body, lingering on Tony’s full hard-on for a few seconds, not able to suppress a slight twitch of his - _holy shit the boy’s cock was already getting hard again!_ Tony was definitely envious, a feeling he fucking _despised_.

“Now listen… I don’t want you to use your hands, move them behind your back and keep them there, or I’ll _make_ them stay there, do you understand?” He sounded so authoritative that it gave Peter goose bumps. For a second, the boy hesitated, but when Tony shot him a warning, determinant glance, he complied and actually moved his hands behind his back before eyeing the man warily.

“Open up,” Tony commanded and as soon as the boy’s lips had parted, the older one pushed in, not slowly, not gently, but in one swift and as far as he could until the first gagging sound was ripped from Peter’s throat.

* * *

Peter’s arms were twitching when he was choking on Tony’s dick, forcing himself to keep them entangled behind his back to please the older man. He didn’t know why Tony had to be so rough; maybe (hopefully) it was some sort of punishment for failing his challenge(s) earlier? Although, the first time hadn’t exactly been romantic either, Peter thought bitterly when Tony fisted his hands in his hair, holding him in place when he started to fuck his mouth quite brutally. Soon, he was drooling spit and pre-cum, dripping down his chin, neck and chest. Every now and then, Tony demanded that he take a deep breath before pushing in as far as Peter’s gag reflex allowed it and _stayed_ there, unmoving, until the boy’s shoulders heaved and tears were running down his cheeks, eventually mingling with the spit. Only then the man pulled out and let Peter gasp for air, before shoving his dick back into his mouth so far that his balls almost smacked against the boy's chin.

After a few minutes, when Peter’s jaw was starting to ache pretty badly from being stretched so widely, Tony moaned loudly. “Look at me,” he panted and yanked at Peter’s hair, tilting his head slightly backwards. It hurt a bit to squint up at the man from his current position, but the boy did it nevertheless.

“Fuck….yes, oh, p-perfect, fuck.” After a few more thrusts and needy moans, Tony came, and this time, it didn’t take Peter off guard. Still, he whimpered when the man held him firmly in place, not even giving him a chance to withdraw and spit out if he wanted, so once again Peter desperately tried to swallow as much as he could. It wasn’t disgusting or anything, and he probably would have done it in any case, but not getting a choice about it made him feel kind of… degraded and used.

With a sigh, Tony finally pulled out and looked down at him. Peter wished he wouldn’t; he had to look awfully spent with his swollen pink lips and puffy eyes, unkempt hair, sweaty and tear-streaked face, and, last but not least, spit and cum smeared around his mouth.

“Gosh, kid… you’re so fucking perfect.”

Peter’s head shot up, not sure if he had heard right. There was adoration in both Tony’s voice and eyes, the corners of his mouth turned upwards into a satisfied smile. Immediately, Peter’s heart started to race and his stomach flipped, forgetting anything else in mere seconds. _Awfully spent?_ Fuck that, Tony had just called him _fucking perfect._

Before he could react in any way, Tony had already pulled him up. “Do you want to know what it feels like?” he asked hoarsely, brushing against Peter’s lips, but not kissing him.

“You mean…?” Peter blushed deeply, but the thought that Tony would touch him again or even _blow him_ was like a dream come true and in an instant, his dick was fully hard again.

“Yes, or no?” the engineer hissed and grabbed Peter’s chin, with the same hunger in his eyes then before.

“Y-yes, Sir, please.”

Tony chuckled, evidently pleased. “Go and sit on the workbench and move your hands behinds your back again. Touch me, or yourself, and I’ll stop at once, got it?”

Peter nodded faintly, too excited and too aroused to speak. He hopped onto the high, hard table and crossed his arms behind his back. The sight of Tony looking at him lustfully and bending forward was almost too much to handle, and when the older man’s lips brushed against his glistening tip, Peter whimpered softly. First, Tony licked his slit clean off pre-cum, dipping his tongue slightly in, before dragging his tongue all over his head, and then, down his shaft. Slowly, he liked and kissed his way upwards again, before finally taking it into the hot warmth of his mouth. The boy’s arms were twitching, wishing he could hold Tony’s head and fuck it just like the man had done with him. When Tony hollowed his cheeks and actually sucked hard, Peter automatically thrust his hips, moaning loudly, but then-

All of a sudden, Tony drew back and looked at the boy warningly. “Don’t do that again.” The man didn’t seem angered, more amused, but Peter knew that he was being serious nevertheless. It all seemed like a completely unfair wicked game on his expense, but at the same time he was so desperate to feel Tony’s tongue and mouth again, that Peter only muttered a frantic “S-sorry, Sir, I w-won’t.”

* * *

The engineer smiled, pleased. The kid was so obedient, so _submissive_… It was more than he could have hoped for. He went back to suck Peter off, and used his right hand to pinch the boy’s nipples hard whenever his body and hips twitched too much. It wasn’t the first time that Tony was giving head, but never once before had the other person known it was him, the world’s most famous superhero and billionaire. It was hard to believe that he wasn’t in a dark room of some shady club or in a discreet brothel, hiding his face beneath a mask, but in his own lab, with a cute boy who worshiped him.

Tony had been sucking Peter off for a few minutes now, and he could feel the kid was getting closer to his climax. His hitched breathing was shallow, his whole body sweating and trembling, and the noises forcing their way out of his throat sounded beautifully wrecked.

Too bad for the kid, that Tony never swallowed. It wasn’t like he was disgusted by it, not at all, but in his eyes, it was an almost degrading act of submission. It was tempting, sure, since Peter looked so delicate, so innocent, so…unflawed… In fact, he would love to taste him, but… no. The boy couldn’t see him doing it, it wasn’t possible. First, he needed to make sure that Peter knew his place in this…whatever this fucked up thing between them even was.

Thus, the engineer stopped his blowjob, but before Peter could do more than cry out desperately, Tony’s right hand was already on his cock, stroking him fast and violently, while his left hand grabbed the boy by his throat. Out of instinct, Peter yanked his arms forward, but he seemed to realize just in time that he was physically stronger than the engineer anyways, and stopped mid-motion. Also, it wasn’t as if Tony was actually strangling him, it was just enough so that the boy was choking lightly and wouldn’t be able to breathe unless the man let go.

The engineer smirked, almost tempted to let go of Peter’s dick and ruin his orgasm for disobeying, but the defeated look in the kid’s eyes was too sweet. The boy gasped when Tony bit down onto his right shoulder hard, breaking the delicate skin with his teeth, actually drawing a tiny bit of blood. It was then that Peter’s whole body convulsed, wheezing out a few choking cries and painting Tony’s fingers with creamy cum.

The man was once again milking every last drop out of him, his left hand not loosening its grip on Peter’s throat until the boy actually clasped his wrist and looked at him beseechingly, eyes wet with tears from his lack of oxygen and intense orgasm. After two more seconds, when Peter’s grip became too painful, Tony let go, intently watching the boy as he was frantically pumping air back into his lungs. The man was still stroking his dick, and the tears were running down Peter’s cheeks when he was shaking his head erratically. “P-please, s-stop, it… it’s too… argh-”

“You’ve been such a good boy, Pete,” Tony purred, squeezing his cock hard one last time, “So good, so perfect…” Peter let out a strangled cry when the man stopped his wicked teasing, and even though he was sitting on the workbench, his upper body collapsed against Tony’s chest, still shaking and even weeping slightly.

The engineer held him tight and groaned. “Fuck, kid… Why do I get the feeling that you’re going to be the death of me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that chapter 2 is like 95 % (probably really bad) smut lol, but next time they will finally start to talk about things a little bit, I promise ;) You guys motivate me tons and I have so many ideas right now, I can’t wait to write them down and share with you if you’re up for it! :) Hope you liked it? <3  
**Considering warnings**: does anyone know if I have to/should use a “Rape/Non-Con” warning if there’s Dubious Consent and Statutory Rape?


	3. [03]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another one of Tony's wicked games, Peter is desperate to talk about things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Warnings for this chapter:**_ Nothing really, but Tony is being a little shit again and his manipulation skills are on point ;) And he’s really fucking unreasonable.

_> oh holy ghost, oh baby you <_

Their next meeting began just like the last one had ended.

Peter had barely set one foot inside the lab before Tony was already all over him, kissing and sucking his mouth, face, neck and, after ripping off his clothes, his chest and stomach. There was a fire flaring in his eyes, and while it wasn’t as aggressive as last time, there was still a hungry passion behind Tony’s every movement.

This time he wanted Peter to give him a hand-job, but not without it being part of another game. “Whoever gets the other to come first, will get his dick sucked later, alright?”

Even though Peter was a little bit worried, he was also eager to try his luck; today, he had come prepared, meaning that he had already jerked off twice since waking up, the second time right before he had left his apartment. Additionally, he had been researching mental tricks about holding back an orgasm (apart from having to do math), and he was excited to try it out.

“Deal,” Peter said defiantly, although there was also a certain tension in his voice.

As always, Tony’s magic hands sent him straight into an ecstasy of lust and desperate need, and Peter might still have lost despite his fastidious prearrangements, if it hadn’t been for the engineer’s finger brushing against his virgin hole all of a sudden. The thought of having actual sex was yet so intimidating to Peter, that he went stiff as soon as he felt Tony’s hand coming in contact with his ass crack, and when it grazed his entrance, he drew back from the touch at once. Luckily, the older man seemed to understand and moved his hand away instantly. Instead, he gave his ass cheek a pinch and bit into Peter’s shoulder.

The young hero was utterly relieved that Tony didn’t try to urge him into sexual intercourse and re-focused on his task of getting him to cum. The shock of what had almost happened had distracted Peter quite a bit, and now he wasn’t _that_ close to his climax anymore. Unlike Tony, who was moaning and panting uncontrollably into Peter’s ear. Since Tony’s former pre-cum had been smeared all over his nearly dry cock at this point, the boy wetted one of his hands with lots of salvia, gliding more smoothly over the shaft forthwith. While he was pumping his throbbing length incessantly, his second hand was reaching down to caress the man’s balls, and when he felt brave enough to do it, he even fumbled for Tony’s perineum, fondling it with his index finger.

“Oooh fuck, wha-“ The man groaned in pure delight until Peter muffled his words by raising himself on tiptoes and kissing him hungrily. He almost regretted it when the engineer bit down on his lip hard, making Peter taste his own blood. Although, for Tony it seemed to be the icing on the cake, because a few seconds later, he climaxed. Soon enough, Peter’s fingers were slick with cum, whereas some more drops painted the boy’s stomach and chest. Since he didn’t want to over-stimulate his crush, he quickly loosened his grip and broke the kiss, waiting for Tony to recover from his orgasm. Sadly, the man had stopped to actively jerk Peter off as soon as he had climaxed, therefore the boy was now starting to grind against the hand still wrapped tightly around his length.

The motion seemed to clear Tony’s mind somewhat, because he was breathing more calmly a few seconds later, but instead of giving Peter what he desperately needed, he _released_ his cock.

“Uhm… Tony, I’m not…I’m not done.”

For a second, the man smiled at him affectionately, obviously pleased that Peter had _finally_ called him by his forename, but then his expression changed. “So? I came first, therefore the game has ended.”

His now evil smirk sent a shiver down Peter’s spine.

“Ehm… n-no, you said… I thought-”

“You should have listened more carefully,” Tony laughed, pinching the boy’s ass cheek again, “I said the winner would get his dick sucked _later. _Meaning, after a little time.”

“But… but… that doesn’t rule out that I get to… to cum _now_ too.”

“I never said that,” the older man said gleefully, obviously very pleased him himself. Peter knew exactly that Tony was trying to bullshit him; there was no way this would have been the outcome if the older man had won.

“Oh, come on, you’re… you’re just making this up now because you don’t like losing.”

Tony’s lips twitched, forming the smuggest smile of all time. “It’s not losing if I’m winning.”

Ouch. Too bad Peter wasn’t exactly quick-witted, at least not when he was naked in front of his crush, sporting an almost painful erection. “P-please don’t do this to me, I’m… I’m _so_ close, I need… please, just a little longer, I-“

The boy almost cried when Tony stepped back and eyed him with a very satisfied expression.

“You shouldn’t have tried to outsmart me, kiddo. I mean, you’re good and all, but… not _that_ good.” He winked and picked up Peter’s jeans, throwing them to him a little too forcefully. “Put those on, I can’t have you touch yourself. If you behave, I’ll blow you in half an hour. If you don’t, then this will only be the first of many denied orgasms today.”

“Why?” Peter asked faintly, on the verge of tears. There was no way he could go through this, why the fuck had he tried to win this, why didn’t he just give in? Why was Tony always so mean, why-

“Well… let’s just say you’re too fucking cute when you’re so horribly distressed.”

Peter closed his eyes, trying to fight back his tears of pain, embarrassment and, yes, joy. Tony had just called him _too fucking cute…_ Gosh, he loved that man so much, despite his evident cruel passion of making him suffer. Too bad that wasn’t exactly one of Peter’s kinks (did he even have any?), but he would need to find a way to deal with it, especially if it meant that Tony could reciprocate his feelings one day. Peter needed to be good, no, _perfect,_ for the man.

It was actually slightly painful when he slowly tugged his stiff cock back into his jeans (he had no idea where his boxers were), careful not to touch it too much. It was probably even worse for him than for normal human beings, thanks to his enhanced senses and all that shit… He sighed in relief when he closed the zipper, but sadly, his torment wasn’t over yet.

“There’s your hoodie,” Tony said and dropped it right in front of Peter with a wicked grin.

The boy gulped and bent down tentatively, wincing and whimpering whenever the denim brushed against his throbbing cock. Tony was watching him closely, and after what seemed like forever, he was finally low enough to pick it up. Getting up was just as hard, but when he glanced over to the engineer, he was rewarded with a satisfied smile.

“Very good, Pete. Now go over to the workbench and help me with my work.”

The first minutes were truly horrible, but then it actually started to get better; it didn’t prevent Peter from counting down the minutes until his blow-job, though.

As soon as half an hour had passed, Tony mercifully fulfilled his promise. He was sucking the boy’s cock as if it was the only source of water in an otherwise parched desert, ripping an orgasm out of him that was so intense, so unbelievably overwhelming, that he almost blacked out for a second. Just like last time, Tony didn’t let him cum into his mouth, which troubled Peter slightly; did the man think his juices were nasty? Did his cock taste bad?

However, when Tony kissed him a few seconds later, Peter didn’t really taste anything, at least nothing gross or weird. Maybe he’d find the courage to ask him one day, but there were other things that interested him a lot more.

When both men were back to work a few minutes later, Peter wanted to cross one big mystery off his things-I-need-to-know-about-Tony list.

“So… I was wondering…Does anyone know?”

“Know what?”

“That you’re gay.”

Tony dropped the wrench he had been holding and it fell to the ground with a loud clatter. Immediately, the man looked around frantically as if he expected someone to be eavesdropping on them, before glaring daggers at Peter. “Can you keep your voice down for once?”

Was the engineer really more worried about someone hearing them talk about Tony’s sexuality than catching them _jerking each other off_?

“Uhm… sorry, but…there’s nobody here… Also, you know they would understand if you told them.”

“And what exactly would I tell them?”

Peter gaped, not knowing why Tony acted so stupid all of a sudden. “That you are gay?”

“I’m not gay,” Tony snapped, and Peter frowned.

“Well, you’re at least bisexual, so-“

“Would you please STOP talking about stuff you don’t understand?” The man was almost shouting now, hands threateningly clenched in fists. Peter stared at him, completely dumbfounded by the outburst. Tony’s lips were still puffy from giving him one hell of a blowjob, whom was he trying to fool?

“I, uhm… I just…”

Tony turned around and picked up the wrench again, not looking at the boy anymore. “Maybe you should go, it’s getting late anyways.”

Peter glanced at his watch; it was 4:15 pm, meaning he had come here not even two hours ago. Fuck, why couldn’t he have kept his mouth shut, why did he always have to get on people’s nerves, making them uncomfortable by asking stupid questions? However, if Peter was truly honest with himself, his question hadn’t been stupid at all. In fact, it had been pretty reasonable. Well, anyways, he had fucked it up, just like usual, so what would it hurt if he actually fucked it up even more?

“Look, I…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, but…I kinda need to figure out what… what _this_ is and I… gosh…” Panic engulfed him, but Peter knew that he needed to stay calm. He took a few deep breaths before speaking on, somewhat glad that Tony wasn’t looking at him anymore. “I really… I r-really like you, okay, and… if you’re saying you’re… you’re not… I mean, do you think of me as… I don’t know, like… n-not m-manly enough to… to make you q-question your sexuality?”

Tony groaned and dropped his wrench again, although this time, it seemed deliberate. Once more he glanced towards the elevator, before finally turning around.

* * *

There was fear and distress in the kid’s expression, but Tony didn’t really know what to tell him. How could he explain what he was feeling without making a complete fool out of himself? That is, if he hadn’t already… Those three sexual encounters meant more to him than he could have ever imagined, and he needed this to continue. Also, Peter had already had a special place in his heart before all this started, so he really didn’t want to chase him away.

“Thing is, I… I’m not…I don’t think you need to label everything and I… I have always enjoyed the company of women, and this is… different, something I haven’t done before.”

It was an outright lie, but he couldn’t tell Peter the truth about his life-long struggle with himself, his father and his sexuality… not yet, or maybe, never. Problem was, Tony could see that the kid didn’t one hundred percent believe him. “At least not when I wasn’t young and drunk. I admit that there might have been one or two occasions when I was college, and that I… watch gay porn every now and then, but I have never had what we have ever before.”

“O-ok… and… what is it that we have?”

That was the question, wasn’t it? “What do you want it to be?”

Peter blushed deeply and his bottom lip started to quiver. “I uhm… I don’t know.”

Gosh, Tony _despised_ talking about stuff like this, but maybe it was better to settle it now, then when it was too late (it already was, wasn’t it?).

“The thing is, Pete… you’re sixteen. We are both aware that nobody can know about this, ever, or I’ll be in real trouble. You can’t legally consent to anything what we’ve been doing.”

“I… I do know that and I would never tell anyone, I swear… but… I still need to know what I am to you.”

“Why is this so important?”

Peter gulped and eyed Tony nervously. “B-because… as I said, I r-really like you and… if you don’t f-feel that way about me, then… I don’t… I don’t think it would be good to do this anymore.”

Tony groaned, instantly feeling more than slightly irritated. “You know that you’re important to me, you have been before all this, and you still are. If anything, it’s even… more intense now. I don’t want it to stop, but as long as… you’re not even legal, we don’t have to put any more thoughts into this, in my opinion.”

“So you… want to keep this up?”

There was a hopeful gleam in Peter’s eyes, and Tony knew that he almost had him right where he wanted. He stepped closer to the boy and gently touched his cheek. “Only if you want it too, _baby_.”

And just like that, with one lovely nickname, Peter was melting into his touch, eyes wetting with tears. He nodded frantically before pulling the older one down for a passionate kiss, his body shaking almost as terribly as before. Soon, Tony felt his cock harden again, and he moaned longingly into the kiss, trying to gain the upper hand. After a while, he let go of his mouth, trailing the boy’s jawline with his tongue instead, before beginning to suck a hickey on his neck, ignoring Peter’s squirming.

But then, the boy just had to ruin the moment for good.

“And…w-what about… Pepper?”

There was a weird slurping sound when Tony pulled away from Peter in an instant. “What about her?”

“Aren’t you guys officially dating?”

That god-damn nosy kid. “Well… yes. So?”

“Don’t you feel bad about… what we’re doing?”

“What do you care?” Tony snapped, glaring at Peter warningly.

“I just… it makes me feel awful and guilty, knowing that she’s in love with you and-.”

“She’s not… in _love_ with me, not really, it’s… like you said, we’re _officially_ dating. The public loves the thought of us being together, and we want them to keep thinking we are.”

“But… I’ve seen you kiss at least… three times in front of me and the others, in private.”

That god-damn nosy, _ethical, attentive _kid.

“Well, we want to be consistent about it. But… tell me, what exactly is your problem, Pete? If I don’t care what Pepper thinks, then you shouldn’t either. It’s not your business what she feels about me. What matters is what _I _feel about her, and you just have to trust me that she’s not that interesting to me, neither on an emotional, nor physical level.”

Peter was biting down on his lip nervously, apparently not convinced at all. Tony sighed and tried to think of anything he could say that would soothe the kid, without having to risk stirring Pepper’s wrath. “Both of us have always been clear about our feelings and intentions. Yes, she actually likes to kiss me in front of others, since for her, this is some kind of relationship we’re having, but I’ve always honestly told her that she can’t have more from me other than friendship, never-ending respect, and sex.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “I thought… you said that she’s not that interesting to you on a physical level?”

“Compared to you, she’s not. Compared to other women, she is. I admit that I haven’t really had sex with anyone apart from Pepper the last couple of years, but as I said, there aren’t any deep feelings on my part, at least, not anymore. And she knows that, but we’re still sticking to our agreement.”

“But why? What’s in it for you?”

Tony looked at him icily, his mood and arousal down to zero. “Well, first of all, it usually prevents people from being a pain in my ass about my love life, something I’m not exactly fond of talking about, as you _might_ have noticed.”

Peter’s face was on fire. “I uhm…I’m truly sorry, but… I just want to understand and do the right thing.”

“There’s no _right thing _in this. I’m the one taking all the risk. It’s my life that’s on stake here, not yours, so I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t rack your hormonal teenage brain about things that aren’t any of your concern,” Tony hissed through clenched teeth, “You either trust me enough or you don’t, in which case this will have to stop right here and now.”

“No, please, I… I trust you,” Peter whined, fidgeting with the cords of his hoodie, “I… I want this. I n-need to ask you for a favor, though.”

The first thing that came to Tony’s mind was a continuation of their last make-out session, however, given Peter’s serious expression, he didn’t dare to get his hopes up. “I… need you to promise me that you’ll think about what you’ll be willing to tell everyone if this is still going on when I’m eventually… uhm… legal.”

There wasn’t a proper comparison to describe Tony’s current annoyance level. “As I said, in my opinion it’s a little too early to worry about that just now.”

“You don’t need to come to a decision right away; I just…need to know if you can promise me that you’ll think about it.”

Tony didn’t need to think about it. He already knew he’d rather die than tell a single soul, let alone everyone, about this.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’ll use the “Notes Before” part only for warnings and stuff? Still don’t know if I should mark this “Rape/Non-Con”, so it could be that I’ll be adding and de-adding it until I know for sure, sorry :’)  
** Thank you** for your support, especially your comments, I love to know what you’re thinking and it motivates me a lot to write <3 <3 I never expected to update so soon again, but I had some time to write, and the chapter isn’t that long, hope you enjoyed it :)


	4. [04]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants to take things further, even though Peter doesn't think he's ready for it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Warnings for this chapter:**_ EXTREMELY Dubious Consent and Sexual Coercion / Rape (not like other fics with this tag, though). This is actually a (slightly more dramatic) rewrite of my own first time; Peter is insecure and so afraid of rejection that he’s easily manipulated. So, if you’re sensible about that, please don’t read it / skip.

_> bring out the devil inside me <_

Later that evening, Tony took a long, hot bath. The kid had really taken him off-guard today, in more than one way. He could have gone without the bullshit talk about his sexuality, his feelings, and all that other crap, but the fact that Peter had been able to withhold his orgasm for a longer time than him… it was impressive, no question. However, truth was that the man had never expected to lose, so he had had to come up with something quick. As much as he hated that Peter had gotten the better of him, he also appreciated that the teen had obviously prepared for their meeting, and had even gained enough confidence to be more initiative, like touching Tony’s perineum for example. All in all, Peter had made incredible progress, but Tony had to make sure that the young man didn’t get _too_ confident, or defiant, even. Admittedly, the engineer liked to be challenged ever now and then, but overall, he always had to stay in control.

“What are you pondering over?”

Pepper walked into the gigantic bathroom, eyes wandering over Tony’s naked body.

“I was… thinking about how exactly I’m going to fuck you today.”

He grinned smugly and leaned over to grab her wrist, pulling her closer. Pepper raised her eyebrows, not able to hold back a smile. “Oooh, I see,” she said in a seductive tone, “How about I join you, and then you can show me what you’ve come up with?”

“Sounds lovely,” Tony groaned and watched her getting undressed.

When he was pounding into her from behind, splashing water all over the edges of the enormous tub, it was all too easy to close his eyes and imagine that he was actually fucking his sweet, perfect boy. He couldn’t wait to find out how tight his ass would feel around his dick, and with a loud groan, he injected his seed into Pepper’s cunt a lot faster than he normally did.

“Sorry,” he wheezed and pulled out, knowing he had to pleasure the woman with his hands and tongue now, which would be a real challenge, considering they were inside the bath. Oh, he was so done with this. And yet, he did what he’d been doing for 25 years, and it would have been an understatement to say that he wasn’t amazing at it.

After he had made Pepper cum twice, she leaned against his chest, breathing heavily. “I love you,” she whispered and placed a kiss on his wet, soft skin.

“I love you too.”

* * *

A week later, Peter was once again on his way to the Avenger compound. It was early Sunday afternoon and Tony had only texted him half an hour ago, asking him to come over. Peter immediately agreed, even though he felt guilty for having to cancel an appointment with Ned for it. His friend hadn’t been happy at all, but Peter managed to lull him by promising to finally ask Tony for an autograph for him.

When they arrived at the compound, he was surprised when Happy told him that Tony was waiting for him upstairs. He hadn’t been in the Avenger accommodations since Clint’s party, and the last time he had been in Tony’s private quarters up in the penthouse must have been… before his sixteenth birthday.

Yet, the man was actually awaiting him in his living-kitchen-area, alone. Peter’s felt both a nervous and excited tingle running down his spine; since Tony had invited him over so spontaneously, he hadn’t been able to actually prepare for today’s meeting, neither mentally, nor physically.

“Hey babe,” Tony winked, and promptly, Peter felt a few inches taller. He was beaming, until he realized that he had no idea if he should call Tony by a nickname too. It had taken him over a year to finally overcome ‘Mr. Stark’, he wasn’t ready for a nickname.

“Hi, uhm…Tony.”

The man shot him an amused grin and went over to greet him properly. Peter felt hundreds of butterflies in his stomach when Tony pulled him up into a kiss, but to his greatest surprise, the engineer pulled away gently after only a few seconds. “So… what do you want to do today?”

“Ehm… I dunno.” What had they always been doing before going off the cliff? “How about we… watch a movie?”

“Sounds good. You want some popcorn?”

“Sure.”

Peter was watching warily when Tony opened a drawer, took out a bag of popcorn, and threw it into the microwave, all the while humming cheerfully. His spidey-sense was telling him that something was going on, and that he shouldn’t trust the peaceful, innocent atmosphere, but Peter couldn’t help but feel hyper and somewhat giggly about the fact that Tony not only seemed to be interested in his body all of a sudden.

With a bowl of warm popcorn and two cans of cokes, they strolled over to the TV lounge, sprawling out on the big sofa. Peter was overjoyed when Tony almost instantly moved closer until their thighs were brushing against each other.

Tony grabbed the remote and started scrolling through Netflix, asking Peter what he wanted to watch. A romance was probably a little too much at this point, so he said that he’d be fine with action or comedy. They ended up with a thriller starring Leonardo DiCaprio, and after a while, when the bowl of popcorn was empty, Tony wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulder, drawing him close. The teen rested his head against the older man’s warm chest and closed his eyes for a few seconds, drinking in the scent of Tony’s after-shave and perfume. It was everything he had been dreaming of, and he felt more secured than ever before. With a happy, grateful smile, Peter snuggling up against the man and turned his attention back to the TV.

“I actually had some kind of celebrity crush on DiCaprio once,” Tony said after an hour, throwing Peter completely off guard.

“What?” He hadn’t expected that the man would ever admit anything like that to him, not after their conversation last week.

“Yeah… I mean, _everyone_ had a crush on him when Titanic came out, and then I actually met him at a gala a few months later. Sadly, he only had eyes for the big-titted whore by his side.” Tony laughed and when Peter frowned, he kissed him on the forehead. “Just kidding, I wouldn’t have made a move anyways. Also, he was cute and all, but nothing compared to you.”

His next kiss landed on Peter’s mouth, and soon, their tongues were exploring each other’s mouths. The boy was pulled into Tony’s lap where he immediately felt the man’s erection pressing against him. Apparently, their sexual attraction was too strong to just cuddle innocently, but Peter didn’t really mind, considering his own cock was already uncomfortably hard inside of his pants too. After a few minutes of exchanging hot, wet kisses and grinding slightly against each other, Tony pulled away with a groan. “Fuck, babe… I need you.”

“Okay,” Peter breathed heavily, expecting the man to open the bottom of his pants, but instead, he squeaked when Tony suddenly stood up. The boy didn’t get thrown off, though, because Tony was still holding him with his hands firmly wrapped around his lower back and ass. Peter squirmed a little, afraid he’d be too heavy for the engineer, who, after all, wasn’t gifted with enhanced strength. However, apparently it wasn’t really a challenge for Tony, considering he lifted him up as if he weighted nothing and carried him out of the living room with ease.

Tony didn’t let Peter down until they were inside a room he figured had to be the master bedroom. The boy gulped, but before he could think about what his could mean, Tony had already thrown him onto the king-sized bed, towering over him seconds later. He was kissing Peter again, more demanding and pervasive now, and the boy was starting to feel a little nervous. All too soon, Tony had gotten rid of both of their shirts, socks and pants, leaving both men in only their underwear with clearly visible erections. Peter was shivering, although he didn’t really know why. Tony surely wouldn’t do anything he wasn’t ready for, so why was he feeling more and more uneasy? Maybe it was just his stupid spidey-senses going crazy, wouldn’t be the first time.

Unfortunately, the engineer didn’t seem to notice Peter’s internal struggles, and the way he was eyeing him up and down right now, hungry, lustful, and somewhat intimidating, didn’t really make it any better.

“You’re so god-damn beautiful…so perfect…,” Tony moaned, bending down to kiss him once again. Peter felt the man’s hand grabbing his cock through the boxers, squeezing them firmly. After a while, a dangerous amount of pleasure had already built up inside him.

“M-ngh-d-ony,” the boy’s words were muffled by the tongue inside his mouth, but when he grasped Tony’s wrist, the man seemed to understand and let go instantly.

“Oh, my sweet boy… you’re already getting close again?” Tony teased, and Peter nodded weakly, trying to concentrate on his breathing. The man chuckled and grabbed his neck somewhat firmly. “I need you to hold out a little longer, can you do that? I wanna make you feel _real _good today, okay?”

“H-how?” Peter asked jittery, but Tony didn’t answer. Instead, he got up from the bed and went over to the nightstand. “Take off your boxers,” he ordered before fetching something the boy couldn’t see. Peter obliged, and when Tony crawled back onto the bed, he was completely naked too, holding a bottle that looked exactly like…lube.

The teenager tensed immediately and hardly dared to look into Tony’s eyes, afraid that he’d be disappointed. “I uhm… w-what’s this for?” he asked stupidly.

“I’m sure you know what this is for,” Tony answered with a frown.

“Y-yeah, but… I’m not… I don’t t-think I’m ready for t-that.”

It was obvious that the man tried to hide his irritation. “Why not?”

“Uhm…I-I guess I just…need more time.”

“I’ve been waiting for what… five or six weeks now, and yet you’re telling me you need _more_ time? How long do you want to wait? This isn’t a marriage proposal, Pete, it’s sex.”

The boy gaped, not liking where this was going at all. His cock was already only half-hard anymore, Tony’s, however, was still standing straight, his top glistening with pre-cum.

“It’s just…I… I’m a virgin, as you probably know, and… I want my first time to be with someone I love, and who… feels the same way about me.”

“So, you’re saying that you don’t love me?” the man asked, seemingly offended.

“No, I…I do, but… w-what about you?”

For a few seconds, Tony kept quiet, probably thinking, but then the corners of his mouth turned upwards into the most charming smile. “Of course I love you.”

“You…you do?” Peter wanted to believe the man, but a voice in the back of his head told him that Tony was just trying to wheedle him into having sex. “P-please, be honest with me.”

The engineer sighed deeply before looking at the young boy with a stern expression. “Pete… baby, you are aware that I’m putting everything at risk here, right? We’ve talked about it already… You also know that I’ve never gone this far with any… uhm… boy or man before, not like this… I wouldn’t lie about my feelings, not even for sex. I want it, yes, but I wouldn’t lie.”

“Then… if you really love me, you won’t urge me to do anything I’m not comfortable with, right?”

Tony sighed again, but this time, he didn’t manage to hide his annoyance. “Honestly, Peter? We’ve all been a virgin at some point in our lives, and, trust me, nobody has felt comfortable about it. There’s no way to actually be ready for it, so postponing it wouldn’t help, it might even make it worse. I’ve deflowered a lot of women in my life, and all of them have been nerve-wrecks at the point it happened, but in the end, they couldn’t get enough of it.”

“I...I’m just afraid that… it will hurt, I guess, and...Gosh, I don’t know,” Peter said, desperately trying to get Tony to understand. This conversation was giving him a headache, and he didn’t even know what to say anymore.

“So, you’re saying that you love me, but it’s apparently not enough for you to trust me? Sure, it might hurt a little bit in the beginning, that’s normal, but I promise that I’ll be careful. Also…what’s a little pain compared to the most amazing feeling on earth, especially for someone like you? Don’t you think you can handle it?” Peter felt tears welling up at the corners of his eyes, but Tony wasn’t finished. “You know…I could grab my phone and call Pepper, or anybody else I’ve ever had sex with, and fuck them up their ass for as long as I wanted. I don’t want that, though. I want _you_, nobody else, because I _love_ you, and because you’re my _perfect little boy_, but I’m too old for this crap. I’m probably the least capable person when it comes to dealing with teenage angst, so if you don’t trust me enough, then I won’t bother you anymore about it and let you go. There’s the door.”

Great. Now he’s done it. All he wanted was that Tony stopped being upset with him. Yes, he was scared and wished they were still cuddling on the couch, finishing the movie, but… Tony wasn’t being exactly unreasonable, was he? If they really loved each other… why wait?

“I don’t want to go, can you please not be mad?” Peter scrawled closer to the older man, trying desperately to hold back his tears. “I… I do trust you, more than anybody else…I don’t know why I’m so scared, but… y-you are r-right, let’s…let’s do this.”

Peter couldn’t quite read Tony’s expression; he wanted to think that it was concern, but if it was, why was the man grinning somewhat smugly? “You sure, baby?”

No. Of course he wasn’t, or they wouldn’t have had an awkward, heated discussion for the last five minutes. But what choice did he really have?

“Y-yeah, I’m…I’m sure.”

“You don’t even know how happy and proud this makes me,” Tony purred and pulled the boy in for another kiss. Peter’s cock was completely limp at this point, but the man didn’t even seem to notice. After they had pulled apart, Tony asked him to turn around and get on his knees and hands.

Peter obliged rather reluctantly, but instead of getting on his knees, he seated on his shins.

“I said knees, baby.”

Tony’s hands were already on his thighs and hips, slightly manhandling him into the position he wanted him in. Peter whimpered and he started shivering, afraid and embarrassed about his ass being exposed like that.

“You’re the most precious thing in the world,” Tony whispered, towering over him from behind, and started kissing and licking his way down Peter’s neck and spine, before biting down on his left bottom cheek, hard. The boy was trying to breathe as calmly as possible, but when something cold and slick was pressing against his entrance, he jerked forward.

“Hush!” Tony groaned, wrapping his left arm around Peter’s lower stomach to keep him in place. “Relax, baby, it’s just a finger. We’re going to do this nice and slow, okay?”

Peter once again gave a weak whimper, already hating Tony for urging him to agreeing to this and, even more so, hating himself for acting like a scared, little child. Most countries in the world weren’t as uptight as many states in the US and set the age of consent to as low as fourteen or, at least, sixteen. If many countries thought that 14-year-olds, who weren’t even crime-fighting superheroes in their free time, were mature enough to have sex, then why was he making such a big deal of it?

However, when the finger, who had only been massaging his closing muscle before, was suddenly pushing in firmly, anything else was forgotten. It hurt and he had no idea how he supposed to handle this.

“I told you to _relax_,” came Tony’s slightly irritated voice from behind him, “not to _tense_. If you keep trying to keep me out, then it won’t exactly be an easy ride.”

Peter felt tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. The last thing he needed right now was being put under pressure. “I’m trying,” Peter hissed through clenched teeth, taking a few calm and slow breaths. He could feel the finger sliding in deeper, and he was beyond relief to see that it didn’t hurt more than it did before. It made sense, though, that the worst part would be getting past the sphincter.

“See? That wasn’t so bad, was it? Just keep calm, baby, you’re doing great.”

The praise actually helped, but Peter still yelped when a second finger was added to the first, stretching his muscle even more. He tried to concentrate on his breathing and bit down on his lip to distract him from the pain, and then, finally, he felt that it had slipped in too. Fortunately, Tony wasn’t trying to get in a third finger right away, but moved the other two around instead. It was weird, feeling them inside his rectum, especially when Tony seemed to curl them slightly before pushing in even deeper. Just when the boy doubted that he’d ever get used to that feeling, let alone like it, the fingers inside him brushed against something that made him cry out. Not in pain, but in pleasure. He had never felt anything like that before, and before he could try to wrap his mind around what just happened, he heard Tony chuckle behind him.

“There you go. Seems I found your sweet spot, baby. I’m gonna add a third finger now, my cock won’t be that different then, you’ll see.”

Somehow, Peter doubted that, but he was also starting to get a little bit curious. However, as soon as he felt Tony the third finger trying to slip in with the others, he was back at being a nervous, shivering mess. “Fuck,” he panted, digging his fingers into the bed sheets.

“Fuck, good, or fuck, bad?”

“_Bad_,” Peter hissed and Tony paused, moving his left hand from the boy’s stomach to squeeze more lube onto his fingers and the hole.

“It’s almost in, baby, you can do it.”

The teenager groaned in pain when the man slowly tried again, and after what felt like forever, the third finger finally slipped in. “You’re doing great, Pete…Let’s see if I can find your prostate again.”

Peter felt the fingers pushing in deeper, stretching him uncomfortably wide. A tear escaped the boy’s eye, dropping onto the sheets, but he managed to stay calm. And then, it happened again. His insides were on fire when Tony brushed against his prostate for a second time, and instead of jerking away from him, Peter involuntarily pushed _back_, trying to get more of whatever made him feel amazing. He could feel his cock harden again, and a small moan escaped his mouth when Tony curled his fingers against the spot.

“Awesome…I think you’re ready, baby.”

It was a soft, but authoritative statement, and when the fingers left his rectum, Peter didn’t know whether he should feel relief, or regret. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Tony was already ready to push in.

“W-wait… aren’t you…gonna use a…a condom?”

“Why, do you think I have a STD?” Tony asked, sounding a little annoyed. “I’ve just gotten tested a month ago and haven’t been sleeping with anyone since then, I promise. It wouldn’t feel that good, not for me, not for you, so I really hope you’re okay with it?”

It was more of a demand than an actual question, so Peter only nodded his head faintly, praying that he wasn’t bullshitting him, and tried to brace himself for what was about to come.

First, he felt more lube getting messaged into the rim of his opening, and when he felt Tony’s slick tip at his opening, he tried to relax as much as possible, but a second later, he knew that it wouldn’t work. He shrieked when the man pushed in, trying to jerk away, but Tony’s hands were on his hips, holding him tight.

“It hurts, Tony, p-please-“

“Of course, it hurts, _relax, _for Christ’s sake. My dick isn’t as thick as my three fingers were, so you already know you can handle this.”

He probably had a point, but it had been easier slowly adjusting to more and more fingers than having to take it all at once. Also, Tony’s cock was almost twice as long as his fingers were, a thought that scared Peter shitless. How should it ever fit? The boy tried to focus on what Tony had said, and gritted his teeth. His knuckles were white from holding onto the sheets so firmly and his face was glistening with sweat, but he let the man slip in further and further, making him feel full and weirdly stuffed.

“Fuck, baby…,” Tony groaned in ecstasy, “You’re so fucking tight.”

_‘No shit, Sherlock,’_ Peter thought, biting down on his lip so hard that he drew blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split it into two because it would have gotten too long otherwise. And I’m truly sorry if this upsets you, but I actually needed that scene to be like that for various reasons. It will eventually get better for Peter, but as I said in chapter 1, this story is, and will be mostly dark. It will have some sweet moments too, though, and who knows, maybe even a happy end after all? ;)  

> 
> _ ! SPOILER !_ Also, Tony will reflect about it in the next chapter and realize somewhat what he’s done.


	5. [05]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sleeping with each other for the first time, both Peter and Tony feel some sort of regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Warnings for this chapter:**_ continuation of chapter 4, therefore Extremely Dubious Consent and Sexual Coercion / Rape; Rough Sex; a little bit of one-sided Dirty Talk

_> and when you sing your lucid lullaby <_

The tightness and infatuating heat of Peter’s virgin hole was almost too much to handle. Tony thought he’d died and gone to heaven, incapable of concentrating on anything else than the feeling around his cock. He hadn’t even bottomed out yet, but he already knew that he’d never want to fuck a woman, or anyone else, really, ever again. Peter was perfect, so _fucking perfect_, and if he could choose a way to die, it would be while he was deeply buried inside that tight little ass.

A loud yelp and yet another jerk from the boy brought him back to reality.

“Relax, babe,” he groaned once again and tightened his grip on Peter’s hips, “I’m almost fully in, you’re doing good.”

Admittedly, there were still roughly three to four inches to go, meaning he’d have to penetrate him a lot further than before, but he was sure that the boy would be able to handle it. Therefore, after a few more seconds, he went deeper, ignoring the hisses that came from Peter. Beads of perspiration were glistening on the younger one’s muscular back, which was heaving quite a bit due to Peter’s heavy panting.

With a growl, Tony eventually bottomed out, forcing a few choked off sobs from the teenager’s lips.

“I’m all in, baby… Fuck, you’re so perfect…so tight…I fucking love you.” Unlike half an hour ago, Tony suddenly didn’t feel like he was lying to the kid anymore; how could he not love a fucking perfect, delicate body like that?

“Are you doing okay?”

Peter nodded frantically, but his breathing was ragged and it still sounded a little as if he was crying. It bothered Tony quite a bit that the boy seemed to be in more pain than he expected, but he was sure it would get better, once he managed to hit his prostate again.

Therefore, he would give the kid one more minute to adjust, and if he wasn’t ready then… well, that would be a shame, because he was feeling way too overwhelmed and didn’t want to wait any longer. To make good use of the minute and help the kid relax, he fumbled for Peter’s cock with his right hand, feeling somewhat irritated when he realized the organ was almost completely limp. He understood that it hurt, but he was buried all the way in his ass, for fuck’s sake, the boy could really try and be a little excited about that, right?

Tony put more lube on his hand and started to pump Peter’s dick, while at the same time, he withdrew himself from the boy’s rectum a little bit before shoving in deeper, prompting Peter to cry out faintly. Tony repeated the motion a few more times, always pulling out a little further before thrusting back in, picking up speed after a few iterations.

Meanwhile, he was pumping the teen’s cock, and soon enough, it was fully hard again. He almost had him where he wanted… he just needed to find… Tony tried a slightly different angle, and after adjusting it twice, Peter suddenly jerked, not able to suppress a moan. Just to make sure, the man loosened the grip on the boy’s cock and thrust against the same spot again, grinning smugly when he was rewarded with just about the same reaction.

“You like that, baby?”

* * *

Peter wasn’t capable of answering; he had never felt so conflicted in his life. His ass was on fire, and whenever Tony shoved in particularly deep, he felt as if he was getting impaled, splitting his insides into two. He wanted it to be over, but then, the man brushed against his sweet spot again, twice, teaching him a whole new level of pleasure. And then there was Tony’s hand as well, jerking him off relentlessly… Fuck that, he’d gotten so far, it would be absurd if they stopped now, right? Also, it would probably only increase his fear for their next attempt, so he might just as well try and enjoy this for good.

“Y-yeah.”

“Want me to fuck you senseless?”

_Uhm…no? _ “O-okay.”

The man groaned and Peter could actually feel the cock inside him twitch. “Fuck, Pete…I will make you feel really good, don’t you worry.”

And then, Tony seemed to lose any last restraints, pounding into him in an almost brutal pace. Peter already regretted giving in, but then the man eventually managed to hit his prostate with almost every thrust, eliciting moans and wrecked sobs from the boy. When tears were dripping down his eyes, drenching the sheets below him, he didn’t even know whether he was crying due to pain, or pleasure. However, his dick had been leaking more pre-cum than ever, and ultimately, he focused all his senses, human and enhanced, on the desire building up everywhere inside him, managing to blend out anything else.

Tony was hammering into him mercilessly, steadying himself by holding onto Peter’s left hip so firmly that the boy could already feel a bruise forming. His right hand was pumping Peter’s cock in the same pace as he was fucking him, and after a few more minutes, the unthinkable happened. The hot pressure in his belly had grown almost unbearable, and after another powerful thrust right into his prostate, it exploded, ripping an actual scream from the boy’s throat. He arched his back in a bow, unintentionally taking Tony further in, and he came harder than he had ever before, his whole body shaking uncontrollable when he was painting the man’s hand and bed sheets with creamy cum. Peter’s eyes rolled back in his head and his usually strong arms gave way, bringing him down on his elbows.

* * *

Tony gasped in pure delight when Peter’s closing muscle contracted, making him feel as if his dick was somewhat sucked into the boy’s ass. Before he managed to get used to the feeling, the teen’s arms had buckled, sending another wave of pleasure through the older man. Peter’s bottom was sticking towards Tony’s crotch even more closely now, leading to his cock sliding in impossibly deeper. The engineer knew that he was only moments away from coming, but he kept stroking Peter’s dick until he was completely spent before taking his hand off and digging his nails into the skin around the teen’s hips. Intrinsically Tony didn’t want to over-stimulate his precious boy today, not after he had done so well, but the wicked side of him still couldn’t resist deliberately hitting Peter’s prostate a few more times. The high-pitched sobs coming from the completely wrecked teenager was the icing on the cake, sending Tony over the edge with such force, that his final thrust went both men flying, the older one’s body crushing the smaller beneath him. Considering Peter’s strength, Tony wasn’t worried he’d hurt him though, and let himself get drowned in the powerful waves of his orgasm while his cock was pulsating in the tight hole, filling it up with its hot seed.

After a minute of laying there immobile, Tony’s heart rate and breathing was finally coming back to normal and he slowly began to withdraw his softened cock from the boy’s ass. The motion seemed to bring Peter, who had been oddly quiet and still, back to life too, because he whimpered softly and Tony saw him gripping the sheets when he pulled out completely.

The man was still exhausted, so he let himself fall next to the boy and wrapped his arms around him from behind, pulling him close and kissing Peter’s ear and neck. How unusual… Normally, Tony didn’t really feel the urge to cuddle, but for some reason, it was different today.

“You’ve been so good, baby…,” Tony whispered and grabbed the teen’s chin, turning his head towards him gently. He went down to kiss Peter on the mouth, but when his eyes fell on the kid’s face, he froze.

“What’s wrong?”

The boy was still crying, but the tears didn’t seem to be aftermath of his intense orgasm anymore. Tony’s heart clenched when Peter sent him an ashamed and betrayed look before closing his eyes again, sobbing silently. Fuck… had he overdone it? Of course he had pressed the kid into agreeing to it, but then again, he had explicitly said that he wanted to, hadn’t he? However, somewhere in the back of his head, he suddenly heard a quiet voice, which he hadn’t heard in a very long time, whispering, _‘You knew exactly that he didn’t _really_ want to and went through with it anyways, you fucking piece of shit!’_.

Tony shuddered and tried to reason with his conscience; the boy had even orgasmed, it couldn’t have been that bad for him, could it? Also, if Peter had begged him to stop, he would have broken off immediately. At least he needed to persuade himself that he would have, or he might actually feel terrible, and he couldn’t have that. Not after the best sex in his _life_.

“Does it still hurt?” Tony asked the boy with somewhat sincere concern, and Peter nodded weakly.

“Can I… have a look down there? I need to make sure everything is okay.” The man waited until Peter nodded again, though hesitantly this time.

Tony rolled Peter onto his stomach and carefully spread his bottom cheeks. A few drops of cum and lube were leaking out of the gaping, abused hole, but to Tony’s greatest relief he didn’t spot any real injuries. There might be a tiny little bit of blood around the opening, but he wasn’t exactly sure. There was no way Peter would find out if he didn’t tell him, so he shouldn’t bother him with it, right?

“Everything’s fine,” Tony said, laid down next to Peter once more and pulled him into yet another tight embrace. “Want to tell me what you’re sad about? Do you regret it?”

For a while, the boy kept silent, filling the engineer with both dread and resentment, but then he finally spoke up. “I…I’m not sure.”

It sent a shiver down Tony’s spine; if Peter regretted it, he might not be ready to do it again soon, and the mere thought of that troubled him deeply. “Why? You even climaxed! Do you know that not everybody can say this about their first time?”

“I… I know, but… I wanted it to be more…romantic, I guess.”

_Oh god._ If there was anything Tony was bad at, it was being genuinely romantic and sweet (as well as having to deal with teenage angst). Of course he had his rare moments when he felt somewhat romantic himself, but when it came to sex, he’d always prefer a wild ride over a slow, boring one. Although… he was even voluntarily cuddling the boy at the moment! Wasn’t that enough?

Immediately, Tony felt more irritated than guilty. “You mean you’d have felt less tense if there had been candles, soft rock and all that shit?” His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

“No,” Peter huffed, “not necessarily. But I’d have loved it if you’d been more… gentle, and… Gosh, you didn’t kiss me once during the whole… act, and I couldn’t even see your face. I lost my virginity facing a fucking headboard and a wall instead of my… my… the guy I like. If you had actually looked at me, then you might have been able to notice I was hurting more than you probably imagined.”

Tony sighed deeply when he realized that the boy did have a point. He should have fucked him differently for his first time… It would have given him the opportunity to stare into Peter’s pretty hazelnut-colored doe eyes. Although, given the circumstances, the continuous crying and tears of pain would have probably been a little disturbing (or arousing? Fuck, he’s going to rot in hell).

“I uhm… I’m really sorry, Pete. I chose this position because it’s easier to handle, kind of, and also, you didn’t say anything against it. I can’t read your mind, you know.”

“So… you have done this before?”

Once again, Tony cursed Peter for being so god-damn attentive.

“Of course I had anal sex before. Women have more than one hole down there, considering they actually have to take a shit too, you know.”

Actually, he had anonymously fucked a total of seven strange men in dark rooms, but Peter didn’t need to know about that. Not yet, at least. Apart from them, all his sex partners had in fact been women, but whenever he had engaged in anal sex with them, he had made them turn around. It was a lot easier to imagine them being male if he didn’t have to see their wobbling tits and heavily made-up faces. Therefore, Tony didn’t even know if he was right about it being ‘easier to handle’ that way, but fortunately, Peter didn’t probe him.

Instead, the boy was blushing deeply. “I…I know, I just… forget it, sorry.”

“No need to be sorry, babe. I’ll make you a deal… Next time, you get to chose how we do it, and you’ll get to set the pace, alright?”

Peter turned and looked at him with wide eyes; it was obvious that he had a hard time believing it, and Tony didn’t blame him. He didn’t even believe it himself, but he could at least try to keep his word. As long as he stayed in control, it might not be that terrible to let the boy set the pace, right?

“A-alright,” Peter eventually said and even smiled shyly.

* * *

Tony continued to cuddle and hold him, giving Peter a slightly better feeling instantly. The older man’s regular breathing calmed him down enough to think about his first time a little more unbiased. If it hadn’t been for the pain, the unromantic position, and Tony urging him into ‘consenting’, it would have actually been quite good. Sure, it would most likely take him a few more times until he got used to the feeling of having a cock filling up his ass, but the memories of Tony hitting his sweet spot… Peter shivered, but not in a bad way. He knew he wanted to feel it again, but first, he needed some time to process everything. He wished he could talk to anyone apart from Tony about it, though - the face Ned and MJ would make if they found out that as of today, he wasn’t a virgin anymore!

For a second, Peter grinned sheepishly, before realizing that even if he claimed that he had slept with some random guy, he couldn’t tell them exactly what had happened. He really didn’t want to see their reactions if he told them that his partner hadn’t really been accepting and understanding about his concerns and hesitancy.

After about five minutes or quiet cuddling, Tony stirred behind him. “How about we take a shower and get dressed?”

Peter nodded eagerly, not because he had gotten tired of lying next to the man he loved, but because he really wanted to wash the sweat and cum off his body. When he crawled over the mattress, he realized that it actually hurt a little to move. And then there was the fact that he could feel cum leaking out of his rectum, dripping onto his calves and floor. The boy froze, deeply embarrassed by besmirching the expensive wooden floor like that, but Tony didn’t seem to mind.

“Don’t worry about it. That’s not the first time that floor has come in contact with body liquids,” he simply said and handed Peter a tissue.

A few minutes later, they were inside the big, steaming shower together, and Peter was utterly relieved that the sight of Tony being naked next to him while hot water was dripping down on them was still very much arousing. The older man put lotion on him and gently massaged it into Peter’s skin, sending more than one pleasant shiver through his body. They even kissed, but it wasn’t demanding or sensual, but loving and tender. Peter blushed when his cock became yet again half-hard, but he didn’t think he’d be ready for round two. Not today. Fortunately, Tony didn’t make any attempts at getting intimate, not even after he had rubbed Peter dry with a soft towel.

Afterwards, they went back into the living room to finish the movie, where Peter snuggled up against the older man once again and closed his eyes, wishing that the moment would last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I would update twice in only three days, but it’s finished and since it’s only the (comparatively short) second part of the last chapter, I didn’t really want to wait, especially because you’ve been so sweet to me after the last one :) I wanted to show that Tony can be a little conscience-stricken too because I want to move the plot forward soon enough. Also, in case you haven’t noticed before, the whole ‘sexual suppression’ has made him somewhat misogynic over the last decades and I hope nobody takes that as an offense <3


	6. [06]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony go at it again; later on, Peter joins Wanda and Nat for a stupid game, and Tony has to find out that he's not the only good-looking guy around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Warnings for this chapter:**_ nothing bad; some (more or less one-sided) dirty talk and choking

_> you take me straight to lover’s paradise <_

All during next week Tony texted Peter multiple times, telling him how much he missed him, asking if he was doing okay, and if he’d come over again on Saturday. Peter was so cheerful that he found it hard to concentrate on his schoolwork, but even worse was that Ned and MJ seemed to know something was going on that he wasn’t telling them. Since MJ had found out about him being Spiderman months ago, he was slightly nervous that the girl would find out about him (more or less) dating someone, but he kept on asserting them that there was secret Avenger stuff going on that he couldn’t tell them about. In reality, it was eating him up on the inside, but they couldn’t know that Tony was the one he was seeing, and he was too bad of a liar to make up a convincing story about some strange guy whom he couldn’t introduce them to for whatever reason.

Therefore, he had to deal with it on his own, and the closer Saturday came, the more nervous he got. Would Tony expect him to be ready to have sex again? For now, Peter wasn’t even sure himself if he rather wanted more time, or try to overcome his fear for good by having a gentle and slow act two.

Eventually, the decision was easier than expected. As soon as the elevator doors opened, Tony was all over him, and in seconds, the man had dragged him over to the couch and dropped him onto the cushion, grinding against him while they were kissing fiercely.

The sweet messages the man had sent him all week, and the strong, hot body pinning him down were enough to find out what he wanted. Also, Tony promised he’d get to set the pace, didn’t he?

“I want you inside me,” Peter whispered into the older man’s ear when they were both catching breath.

Tony looked as if Christmas had come early. “Really?”

“Yes.”

At first, Tony looked at him skeptically, but then he beamed. “Alright, baby, I’ll give you what you want.”

Peter blushed and grinned shyly, before letting him be pulled up into another kiss. Soon enough, both men were shirtless, and Tony started to kiss, bite and suck his way from Peter’s neck over his chest and down to his belly.

By then, the boy was already panting and grinding his crotch against the older man’s stomach desperately. “Please,” he begged in a needy voice, and when Tony finally grabbed his dick through his pants, he let out a deep moan.

“How about you take off your jeans and show me that pretty cock of yours?” Tony croaked and lifted himself off the smaller body. In an instant, both men were out of their pants and boxers, showing off their throbbing erections. “You sure you want this?” the engineer asked again, and when Peter nodded, slightly nervous, but still certain, the man got up and quickly fetched a bottle of lube from a nearby chest of drawers. Had he actually stashed bottles all over the place? Peter shook his head and decided that it was probably better not to get distracted by thinking of Tony’s past sexual encounters with god-knows how many women; what counted was the here and now.

The man took a blanket from the other side of the sofa and placed it onto the spot they had been making out earlier before gently pushing Peter down on his back again. The man spread his legs until he could kneel between them, and the teen immediately felt a little anxious. Yes, he wanted this, but he was still slightly scared. What it if hurt even more than last time?

“We’ll take it nice and slow,” Tony said, almost as if he had read Peter’s mind. Then he did something the boy hadn’t expected. The man pressed his index and middle finger against Peter’s lips, and somewhat reluctantly, he opened his mouth. It was weird, slightly embarrassing, but also kind of hot when Tony told him to suck them. He groaned in delight when Peter obeyed, and after a few seconds, the man moved on to finger-fuck his mouth.

When spit was running down from the corner of Peter’s lips, Tony pulled his fingers out with a pop, grabbed the boy’s legs, lifted them up and moved them forward until Peter’s knees were only inches from his chest, giving the older man a perfect view of his hole, balls and dick. The teenager blushed when he realized how exposing this position was; maybe getting fucked from behind wasn’t so bad after all?

Tony, on the other hand, was almost drooling. “Damn, baby, you’re flexible. I bet you could suck your own dick if you wanted to.”

“I uhm… I don’t w-want to.”

The man grinned and spread his legs even wider, holding them in place with his left arm. “Too bad. Would have been an infatuating sight. Anyways… are you ready?”

Before Peter could answer, the man had already spit onto his hole and began to massage the muscle with his salvia-soaked finger. So much for getting to set the pace… Still, he wasn’t even half as nervous as last time, therefore it was a lot easier to relax.

“I’m ready.”

Tony smiled affectionately and pushed his middle finger in. Peter flinched when he felt a faint sting of pain, but he managed to stay calm, and a few seconds later, the finger was already all the way in.

“You’re doing so great, baby,” Tony cooed and moved his finger around a little. “Tell me when you’re ready for the next one.”

“I… I am, I guess, but… can you use lube, please?”

The man chuckled and grabbed the bottle to squeeze a decent amount of the cool liquid onto his opening muscle. Before Peter knew it, the index finger had joined the other one, and the boy felt utter relief when he found that the pain was bearable. Just like the first time, Tony curled and moved them around, stretching the tight, hot flesh as much as possible. With his free hand, he started stroking Peter’s cheek and then he leaned forward to kiss him. Eagerly, Peter wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and pulled him closer, trying to concentrate on the kiss despite the fingers moving inside him. And then, the fingers brushed against his prostate, ripping a moan out of Peter’s throat.

Tony broke the kiss and grinned at him smugly. “There you go. Does it feel good?”

He curled his finger right against the spot, and Peter gasped. “Y-yes, S-Sir.” He wailed in disappointment when Tony withdrew his fingers, but then, he pushed them all the way in again, fast. He started finger-fucking his rectum just like he had done with his mouth, and whenever he stimulated his sweet spot, the boy cried out in ecstasy.

“Fuck, you’re such a needy little whore, aren’t you?”

In an instant, Peter flinched and he could feel that he tensed slightly, completely shocked by Tony’s nasty words. But then, the man was already kissing him hungrily again, and the boy realized that his lover had just entered a new level of dirty talk. Problem was, he didn’t know if he liked it… he was anxious and uptight enough without having Tony mocking him and calling him a whore. An almost brutal poke against his sensitive skin brought Peter back to the feeling that had made him cry out earlier. _Why did it have to feel so good?_ If dirty talk made Tony happy, he should go with it, right?

The teenager tried to relax and concentrate on the pressure building up inside him. Gosh, how much he wanted Tony to touch his pre-cum leaking dick… Sadly, the man chose this exact moment to break the kiss.

“You ready for the real thing?”

“Aren’t you gonna, uhm… use your third finger?”

“I can, if you want, but in the end, it would only stretch you more than my cock will.”

“Maybe for a few seconds?”

Tony didn’t seem overly excited that he had to wait even longer now, but he forced his lips into a smile. “Sure, babe, whatever you want.”

Peter almost regretted it a few minutes later when the third finger stretched him horribly wide, making him gasp in pain. However, he knew that even though Tony’s dick was less thick, it was a lot bigger and went in so deep that he rather not wanted to have to bother with the stretching anymore by then. Still, he was starting to sweat a little when he tried to relax, and bit down on his lip. Finally, Tony was in knuckle-deep and it didn’t take that long until he violated Peter’s sweet spot again.

“O-okay, I’m… I’m ready, I want you!” the boy pressed out through his clenched teeth, frantic to get his lover’s hands on him and, yes, his dick inside him. The mere thought that it would make Tony feel good too was enough for Peter to want to get a move on.

The man groaned and withdrew his fingers carefully. In seconds, he had spread a vast amount of lube on his cock and Peter’s entrance and positioned himself, placing the boy’s legs onto his shoulders. There was adoration and an almost desperate longing in his eyes. “All week I haven’t been able to think of anything other than that tight, pretty ass of yours.”

Admittedly, it wasn’t _exactly_ what Peter wanted to hear, but it still made him smile at the older man lovingly.

“I love you.”

It was out before he could have stopped himself. Tony stared at him while Peter blushed, but then again, it wasn’t exactly news to the engineer, was it? Though, outright throwing it out like that in a cheesy way was surely-

“Oh baby, I love you too,” Tony groaned, interrupting his tormenting thoughts, and with one rather quick motion he buried himself in the younger one’s rectum balls deep. Peter yelped; it had taken him by surprise and it was too much, too fast, but fortunately, Tony stopped as soon as Peter cried out. To Peter’s great relief, he finally started to stroke his throbbing cock, and when the boy was comfortable and relaxed enough for him to move, he started to thrust slowly and gently. The man bent down to kiss him passionately, bending Peter’s spread thighs and knees forward until they hit his chest. Soon enough, the boy wanted him to go faster, and Tony happily complied. When he found the right angle to stimulate the teen’s prostate, Peter dug his nails into Tony’s back a little bit, earning himself a harsh, violent bite just above his collarbone in return.

“S-sorry,” the younger one panted and loosened his grip, but then Tony hit his sweet spot again, making him whine with need. “F-f-fuck!”

“How close are you?” Tony asked when he sped up.

“C-close, I...I think.”

“Want me to fuck you harder?”

This time, he didn’t need to lie. “Y-yes, please. P-please fuck me harder.”

“You’re such a perfect little slut,” Tony growled brutishly, and pounded into the boy so hard that his balls smacked against his ass cheeks with every thrust. Pearls of sweat were dripping from his forehead right onto Peter’s face, mixing with his own, and even though the single arm Tony held himself up with was starting to shake violently, he still didn’t let go of the boy’s cock. The pressure and heat inside Peter’s belly were starting to get unbearable, his balls tightened, and he felt tears in the corners of his eyes when he barely managed to choke out: “I…I’m cuming!”

“Can you hold on for a few more seconds, baby?”

“Oh…oh _god_!” His whimpers turned into wrecked sobs when he desperately tried to keep himself from orgasming, but then, Tony fucking _stopped_ and also let go of his cock.

The boy stared at him in shock; he was about to lose his mind. “W-wha-…n-no, p-please Tony…!”

“Beg me for it.”

_Oh fucking hell._ It would be so easy to reach down to his dick and get it done on his own, but he knew how disappointed the man would be. It pushed himself to the limit to keep his hands wrapped around Tony’s neck, but he couldn’t completely retain his rectum from squirming and trying to fuck himself on the man’s dick, blushing more deeply than ever. “Please, S-Sir…can you please m-make me cum?”

Tony brought himself down on his left elbow, his hand only inches away from Peter’s neck. “Why do you want to cum, little one?”

At first, the boy didn’t understand, but the way Tony was looking at him gave him a general idea. When he hesitated, the man grabbed his cock again, but only for one evil stroke, leaving Peter with even more need. It was pure torture, and Tony’s smug grin didn’t make it better at the slightest.

_Fuck this shit._ “B-because…I’m a n-needy whore?”

And just like that Tony’s hand was back on his cock, jerking Peter off while he was fucking his ass as if his life depended on it.

“Oh yes… yes you are,” the man panted, and just when Peter wanted to give in, Tony’s left hand grabbed him by the throat and squeezed. Memories from that one time in the lab prevented the boy from freaking out, but the motion did make his hands twitch instinctively again.

Weirdly enough, it sent him right over the edge, though. The scream that tried to escape his throat turned into a hoarse, agonizing choke, and Peter’s eyes once again rolled back in his head. His mind threatened to abandon him when his orgasm made him feel nothing but never-ending pleasure and delight, hardly noticing that drops of his own cum squirted all over his face, chest and stomach. He vaguely heard Tony moaning and somewhat grunting over him and then the hand around his throat squeezed even tighter. Seconds later, the older man collapsed on him, ending Peter’s delirium of joy, and he could feel Tony’s dick pulsating inside him, filling him up with his hot semen, while the grip on his throat finally loosened.

* * *

Tony kept lying on top of him until he regained control of his breathing, relishing on the feeling of his dick softening inside the boy’s tight ass. After about a minute, he lifted himself off and pulled his cock out. Instantly, cum and lube were dripping out of Peter’s hole, and Tony was glad he’d thought of placing a blanket underneath. Would have been hard to explain to Pepper why there were weird stains on the expensive sofa all of a sudden. His eyes were roaming all over the teen’s delicate body and his pretty face; he was a mess, and Tony loved it. The sperm wasn’t just leaking out of him; there were also drops of his own release all over his stomach, chest and face. Tony thought he just might have found himself a new favorite position.

“Wanna get cleaned up?”

Peter wanted to. They took a shower just like last time, and then Tony asked him how he wanted to spend the rest of the day.

“Well, I have to leave at six because Ned and I will have a Star Wars marathon at his house at seven.”

Tony glanced at the watch. “Well, it’s 4:30 now. Clint, T’Challa and Thor are here, and they said it would be great if I didn’t keep you all to myself all afternoon.”

He smiled, making Peter blush. “Is there gonna be a party again?”

“No, just a normal hanging-out-get together sort of thing.”

“Wow, great, I’d love to see them… uhm, if that’s okay for you?”

“Well, to be honest… I’d love to stay up here with you, but just looking at you makes me so fucking horny I can hardly take it. So, if you’re not up for a round two, it’s probably better to go downstairs.”

He grinned teasingly, and for a second, it seemed as if Peter was actually thinking about it, but then he laughed and sheepishly said that he really wanted to see the others.

Tony shrugged. “Fine with me.”

A few minutes later they arrived in the communal apartment. After greeting everyone, Tony and Peter sat down at the bar chairs in the open plan kitchen, joining in on a discussion with Rhodey, Thor, Barnes and Steve about action movies. Later on, they started bantering about football, with the Thunder God sharing some funny stories about a similar game which was quite popular on Asgard.

* * *

After a while, Peter was starting to feel bored and glanced around the big living room area. Clint, T’Challa, Sam and Bruce were slouching on the big lounge, watching some kind of weird TV show, Vision was reading a book over in the big leather armchair, and Wanda and Natasha were seated at the large dining table with cocktails, dissolving into giggles every now and then. The older woman seemed to feel his gaze, because she suddenly looked at him too, and after exchanging a few words with Wanda, both women busted out laughing and motioned him over.

Somewhat nervous, Peter joined them at the table. “What are you laughing at?”

Nat, who sat beside him, threw an arm around his shoulder and drew him closer. “Pete… since you’re gay, I thought you might be able to help me with my decision.”

She grinned teasingly, and the boy sent Wanda a quizzical look. “What decision?”

“We’ve just started a fuck-marry-kill session, Avenger and S.H.I.E.L.D. version,” the red-haired woman explained and laughed when Peter opened his mouth dumfounded, blushing slightly. “Oh.”

“Wanda says I can’t choose Bruce as the guy I’m marrying because we're already dating, so I’m struggling between Clint and Steve. What do you think?”

“Uhm… I d-don’t… I don’t know?”

“Aw, you’re making him uncomfortable, stop,” Wanda giggled, and Peter blush deepened. “Hm, alright then," Natasha said, "I guess I’ll take Steve. Clint’s more of a brother for me, so it would be quite boring in bed.”

“So…you’d fuck Thor, marry Steve, and kill Nick Fury?” Wanda summarized.

“Yes. I feel kind of bad though, I mean, Nick really did almost die in front of me once. But the others are family, soo…”

“’Bet Nick would be FURYious,” Wanda grinned, and now, even Peter had to laugh, especially when he imagined Nick’s face if he found out about it.

“Now it’s your turn,” Natasha said and looked at the other woman expactantly.

“Well… I’d marry Vision, and _no, we are not dating, so I can choose him, _kill uhm… Nick too, I guess, and fuck you?”

“You’d fuck me? Aaw, that’s really sweet. I’d fuck you too if I were into girls,” Natasha laughed, before turning around to Peter. “Your turn.”

“M-me?”

“Sure. I guess it’s safe to say that you’d kill Nick too, so let’s just skip that. Also, you have to choose men since you’re gay. Who would you marry?”

Peter’s face was so hot at this point that they could have probably fried an egg on it. It was obvious whom he’d choose, but would it get him into trouble? On the other hand, all the people in question were a lot older than him, therefore…

“I uhm… I guess… T-Tony?”

“Aaw, I kind of figured,” Natasha cooed, whereas Wanda shivered. “Really? Isn’t he more of a father-figure to you?”

“Right, ew, I forgot,” the older woman laughed, “I’d think about that again, Pete, or your marriage might be as sexless as mine and Clint’s would be.”

“T-that’s fine,” the boy squeaked quickly, earning himself two knowing looks.

“Well, now I feel kinda horrible, but… oh come on, it’s just for fun. If you had to choose one of these guys in here, who’d you do the dirty with?”

Peter knew he couldn’t choose Tony again; also, it probably wouldn’t be a good idea after the women had just determined how much of a “father-figure” he was to him.

“I…I’ve no idea…”

“Oh, come on, we know it’s hard to choose. They are all pretty cute, but you gotta settle for one. What’s your type of guy?”

“I… I guess… dark hair and… not too soft-looking?”

“Okay, so not someone like Steve? He’s _so _good looking, but yeah, definitely more of a softie.”

“I really hate you guys,” Peter murmured and the other two laughed again. Admittedly, it was kind of fun, why did he always have to be so embarrassed about everything? He let his eyes roam, but he didn’t really have to think about who would be his second choice .

“Bucky.”

* * *

Tony had been shooting glances at Peter every other minute, wondering what the girls were talking to him about. A blind man could see that the boy was uncomfortable, but on the other hand, there was also a lot of sniggering coming from the small group.

“Seems like we’re missing out on something,” Rhodey said when Natasha, Wanda and Peter were laughing so loudly that most people in the room shot them a puzzled look.

“We’re not,” Steve said, going slightly pink around the nose.

“How would you know?” Tony asked, intrigued.

“He has enhanced hearing,” Barnes grinned in Steve’s stead.

“Right, I forgot. What were they talking about?”

“Nothing important,” Steve answered, obviously feeling somewhat uneasy.

“You’re such a buzzkill,” Rhodey complained and Tony laughed. “You really are, Cap. Come on, spit it out!”

Steve sighed. “They were playing fuck-marry-kill, and it was about us.”

The laughter stuck in Tony’s throat. “Us?”

“Who did they choose?” Thor asked eagerly.

“I didn’t hear everything,” Steve admitted, “but apparently, they all killed Nick Fury.”

“Well, that’s what you get for being grumpy all the time,” Rhodey murmured to Tony with a big grin on his face, but the engineer didn’t listen; he was too anxious to hear what Peter had said.

“Wanda said she’d marry Vision, and fuck Natasha.”

“Really? Is it… creepy when I think that would be kinda hot?” Thor asked.

“Yeah, it is. They are our friends and you gotta treat them with respect,” Steve said with a chuckle.

“I am treating them with respect, but if they are talking about whom of us they’d fuck, then I guess we are allowed to say that they would make a hot… couple,” Thor explained and the others realized that he did have a point. “Who did Natasha choose?”

“I didn’t hear, but she mentioned something about a sexless virtual marriage with Clint and called me a softie.”

“Ouch,” Barnes grinned and patted him on the back, “Although I admit that I’ve been calling you a softie for a century, like, literally.”

“Not quite,” Steve laughed, “but I guess that’s why Peter would rather have sex with you than with me.”

And just like that, Tony felt as if he’d gotten slapped across the face. What. The. Fucking. Fuck.

While everyone else was laughing at Barnes’ dumbfounded face, Tony was seething, already imagining himself ripping off that stupid metal arm and shoving it right up the man’s ass until-

“Who did he want to marry?” Thor asked, still grinning at Barnes.

Steve looked at Tony and smiled fondly, but when he seemed to notice the livid expression of the engineer’s face, he frowned. “Tony.”

“Tony?” The men were now all looking at him and the man desperately tried to look as indifferent as possible. “Well, I’m… flattered,” he said dryly, when in fact, he had never felt less flattered in all his life. _Peter wants to fuck Barnes. _

“I don’t know if I find that cute, or weird,” Rhodey mused, before shuttering. “But I feel even more horrible thinking about… no offense, Bucky, but… _gross_. Peter is a baby, just the thought of him having sex with anyone is enough to give me a heart attack.”

_Peter wants to fuck Barnes._

“No worries,” Barnes laughed, “I know what you mean.”

Tony stopped listening to them after that. There was a ringing in his ears, giving him a terrible headache. “I have to take a piss,” he murmured and walked slowly out of the room. He definitely needed some cold water, and a drink. Or two.

_Peter wants to fuck Barnes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit, Steve…can’t keep his mouth shut for once *shakes head*. And yeah, Tony is supposed to overreact and be completely unreasonable about it :’)  
Hope you liked it, thank you all for reading this, it makes me so happy <3


	7. [07]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's jealous and Peter gets to know a new, scary side of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Warnings for this chapter:**_ nothing, mentions of various kinks though

_> when you get close, oh baby you <_

Peter was right in the middle of a game of ’Wakanda poker’ with T’Challa, Sam and Bruce, when he felt his spidey-sense going off. Only seconds later, there was a shadow looming over him, and when he looked up, he stared right into Tony’s blank eyes. “It’s six o’clock,” the man said, sounding somewhat… off.

The boy glanced at his watch, completely surprised by how fast time had passed today. “Oh… right. Uhm… guess somebody has to fill in for me.”

“I will,” Clint, who had been watching them play for the last few minutes, said eagerly and took the cards from Peter’s hand. “Ugh, nevermind.”

The group busted out laughing and bid their farewell to Peter, who then went over to those who were standing in the kitchen. “Bye, guys, see ya.”

They all wished him goodbye as well, but for some reason, Bucky was grinning widely. “Goodbye, Pete”, he said and winked somewhat teasingly. The boy went slightly red in the face, thinking back to his conversation with the girls earlier. There was no way they told the man about his choice, was there? Because he’d literally _die_ from embarrassment.

He turned around quickly and went over to the elevator, Tony right by his side. Apparently, he wanted to accompany him downstairs and Peter hoped he’d be able to sneak a kiss from him before they parted. Therefore, he smiled sweetly at Tony as soon as the elevator doors had closed, but the man only shot him an icy, dark look.

“Uhm… e-everything alright?”

The older man stared at him so intimidating that his spidey sense gave him horrible goose bumps. What the fuck was going on?

“W-where’s Happy?” he asked when Tony walked him out into the parking garage a few moments later.

“I’ll take you back myself.”

“O-okay… uhm… thanks, that’s really sweet of you.”

The man didn’t react and led Peter over to one of his Lamborghinis parking a few yards from the elevator. The doors unlocked and opened automatically when they got close, and a few minutes later, they were already racing towards the city on a multi-lane highway. Tony had only driven him before once and he had been overly careful then, so the boy felt a little uneasy about the speed they were going at. He was tempted to tell his lover that they were neither in a plane, nor the only car driving on the road, but he knew better than that.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and some rather risky passing maneuvers, Peter couldn’t take the tension anymore. “Can you please talk to me? I can see, _and feel, _that you’re upset with me, and I don’t know what I did.”

Tony was grinding his teeth, but after a few more seconds, he let it out. “Have you been thinking about Barnes while I was fucking you today?” Peter was so utterly shocked and flabbergasted about the question, that he only stared at the man with an open mouth. “HAVE YOU?” Tony yelled and Peter actually flinched.

“W-what? N-no, of course not, what…what gives you that idea?”

“Don’t lie to me,” the man hissed and the car almost spun out of control when Tony had to vigorously steer to the right to avoid hitting a car that had suddenly slowed down in front of them.

“I’m not lying, really, Tony, I swear” Peter said, “Also, c-can you slow down a little, please?”

“You said you wanted to fuck him!”

“When did I ever say that?”

“When you were talking to Wanda and Natasha.”

And then, it finally dawned on Peter. “Oh my gosh, you mean… Did they tell you about the game?”

“They didn’t have to. Steve heard all of it.”

“Oh god,” Peter wailed, going red in the face again. Steve probably told Bucky, that’s why he had looked at him like that. God help him. “Tony, it was a game, a _joke_, okay? They said I had to pick someone, and since I’ve already chosen you to… marry, I couldn’t choose you again.”

“Don’t bullshit me,” the man growled, livid with rage, “I’ve seen him wink at you. That little faggot is all over you, and you’re too.”

He did not just call Bucky a _faggot_, did he?

“You…you’re… cr-wrong,” Peter stuttered in complete shock. The word he had actually wanted to use was _crazy_, but he didn’t want to enrage the older man even more. He had seen Tony angry before, albeit never like this, and it creeped him out. “I’m sure he was just t-teasing me. You know that I love you, that’s why I’ve chosen you for the marry part. Gosh, it’s… just a game, how can you be upset about that?”

“You could have chosen literally anyone, but you’ve chosen _fucking Barnes_, the only other gay person in the room apart from you.”

_‘And you,’_ Peter thought. “I know you don’t really like Bucky, but-“

“He killed my mom... and dad!” Tony shouted and glared at Peter furiously before a loud honk made him focus his eyes on the road again.

“I-I know, but you actually told me that you know that it wasn’t really his fault. I’m not saying you have to like him, I probably wouldn’t either if it had been my parents, but… I don’t know him that well, and I don’t like him even a tiny bit the way I like you. Please, Tony… You’re the only one I want to sleep with, I swear on my life.”

“I have a hard time believing that after you embarrassed me like that.”

And then, Peter’s patience snapped. “What was I supposed to do?” He was yelling too, now. “Should I’ve told them I’d like to fuck _you?_ Somehow, I don’t think you’d have wanted that either, considering they were saying how much of a _father-figure_ you are to me.”

“Well, it would have been better than thinking you’d prefer fucking Barnes over me.”

Peter groaned in frustration. “I told them I’d marry you, that’s like the biggest thing, isn’t it? Oh, but I forgot, sex is more important to you than love, right?” Tony didn’t reply, and the boy snorted. “You know, I’m wondering… What would you have said if they asked you?”

“I wouldn’t have participated in a stupid immature game like that.”

“Well, I didn’t want to either, but they were pretty persistent. Come on, tell me. There’s no way you would have chosen me, so don’t even claim that you’d have.”

“That’s different! Nobody in their right mind would choose the only minor for fuck-marry-kill.”

“Okay, then rule me out. Who would you have chosen? You don’t know, do you?”

“Well, I know I’d kill Barnes.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “And who would you marry and fuck?”

At first, Tony stayed silent, but then: “I’d fuck Natasha and marry Pepper.”

Okay, admittedly, the second one _was_ kind of painful, given their history with each other. “Pepper wasn’t part of the game, though. It was just Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Then I’d fuck Natasha and marry Mariah Hill. Are you happy now?” Tony snapped.

“Actually, I think Steve is closer to your type.”

“Excuse me?” Tony roared and took his eyes off the road again. “My _type_?”

“Well, I guess he’s not that different to young Leonardo DiCaprio.”

He knew he’d done it when Tony stomped on the brakes and steered over to the service lane, where they came to a slithering stop. “I told you that in confidence!”

“We’re alone, Tony! Well, I mean, unless ant-sized Scott is hiding in the air vent to eavesdrop on us fighting over a stupid game.”

For a few seconds it almost seemed like Tony wanted to hit him, but then he started _laughing._ And he didn’t stop. Peter had no idea what was happening, and he certainly didn’t dare to join in, but somehow, the tension seemed to be gone all of a sudden. It took the man more than a minute to calm down from his laughing fit. “Fuck, kid…I uhm… I guess I overreacted a little.”

_A little? _“Sorry if I upset you,” Peter hastily said, desperate to stop the fight, “It really was just a stupid joke. It’s just… I guess I have a type too, and Bucky is the one who’s closest to you, but that doesn’t mean I would ever think of him like that.”

“It’s fine. I guess I was afraid of him taking you away from me, just like he took away my parents.”

Somehow, Peter didn’t really believe that was the main reason. It seemed more likely that Tony was a lot more jealous and possessive than what was healthy.

“Wanna stop by a drive-in and grab a few hamburgers?” Tony asked when Peter didn’t reply. The boy was tempted to say yes, but when he glanced at his watch, he realized they had to hurry if he didn’t want to be late.

“I’d love to, but I have to be at Ned’s at seven. Oh, by the way, that reminds me… I’ve been promising him an autograph for ages… Do you have a paper in here that you can sign?”

“No, but…Hmm, how about I drive you over to his house and sign whatever he wants me to sign?”

Peter’s eyes widened in excitement. “You would do that?”

Tony had always been very clear about not wanting any contact with anyone of Peter’s friends, even before they started making out.

“Well, I owe you an apology, so I guess I can help you make your little friend happy. He’s the one who knows anyways, right?”

“About me being Spiderman, yes, but not about _us_.”

Tony shot him a warning look. “And it has to stay that way, I hope we’re clear on that.”

“Yeah, I’ve already told you, but… you promised me that you’ll think about-“

“I did, and I will. Promise. Now, where does your friend live?”

Peter was well aware that Tony didn’t want to talk about his coming-out again, so he didn’t push it and he told him Ned’s address instead. All the way into the city he was quivering in pleasant anticipation, and twenty minutes later, they were both standing on the porch of the small house Ned lived in.

Seconds after the bell had rang, Mrs. Leeds opened the door. “Hey Pete, how are-“ She froze when her eyes fell on Tony. “W-wha…a-aren’t you…?”

Tony smiled smugly, just like he always did when he was out in public without his Iron Man suit. “Tony Stark,” he said gracefully and shook her hand, “Peter has an internship at Stark Industries, and it had gotten kind of late, so I thought I’d drop him off right here.”

Mrs. Leeds mutely opened and closed her mouth like a fish, obviously overwhelmed.

“Can he come in for a second?” Peter asked, “I want to surprise Ned.”

“Oh, s-sure, but… oh my gosh, it’s… I haven’t cleaned s-since T-Thursday and…it-“

“I haven’t cleaned in forever,” Tony interrupted and winked at her, “In fact, my apartment is a mess right now, you really don’t have to worry about it.”

Anxious, the woman let them in, and Peter quickly led Tony up the stairs and into Ned’s room. The boy was in the middle of an online match of Monster Hunter World, so he didn’t look up when Peter greeted him. “Give me a second, I’m almost done.”

Tony grinned and motioned Peter not to say anything about him. Together, they sneaked up on Ned until they were right behind him. “Are you winning?” Peter asked, desperately trying to fight back a laugh.

“Almost,” Ned said, completely focused on his monitor.

“Looks complicated,” Tony stated dryly, and Ned jumped. He turned around so quickly that he knocked his chair over. “H-HOLY SHIT!” He stared at Tony in shock. “Mr. S-Stark? What…I-I’m a big fan, Sir!”

“Thanks, kid. I’ve heard a lot about you, and I wanted to personally thank you for being such a great friend to Pete.”

Ned blushed deeply and shot Peter an excited and thankful look. “It’s such an honor to…to meet you, _holy shit!_ C-can I have an autograph and…a-a selfie?”

“Sure. Do you want me to sign that poster over there?”

Ned spun around in panic and Peter chuckled when his friend realized that Tony was pointing at the big Iron Man poster he had hung up next to his bed. It was the only non-Star Wars poster in the room.

“T-that’s uhm… t-that would be great,” he stuttered, and once again, Tony wasn’t able to hide his smugness when he scribbled his name on the teenager’s poster.

* * *

On the drive back to the compound, Tony had enough time to cool off and think about his fight with Peter. He knew that he had overreacted, but he had seen red. It had taken him over a year to eventually get over Barnes killing his parents, because deep down, he knew that there was nothing he could have done to prevent it, but now _this._ And then, Peter had provoked him by saying that Steve was his ‘type’, without even having the slightest idea how right he had been.

His relationship with Rogers had been on thin ice before they even got to know each other. Tony had grown up hearing his father swoon over his _biggest scientific achievement_ at any given opportunity and every so often, Howard had compared Tony to ‘pre-serum Steve’, wondering loudly if his son would have even survived the treatment, considering he wasn’t as _brave_ and _decent_ as Steve had been.

After Tony had become Iron Man, he often wondered what his father would have said if he had still been alive. If he’d been proud of him, despite always telling him that men with _certain sexual preferences _would never turn out any good. But just when Tony thought he had become something bigger and better than any other man could ever become, they had pulled Rogers out of the ice. The engineer had tried to overcome his childhood jealousy and dislike for the other man though, and when they spent more time together, his feelings slowly stared to change. More and more often Tony caught himself staring at Steve’s perfect ass, wondering what it would feel like thrusting into it, but the man was off limits for more than one reason. Firstly, Rogers didn’t seem to be gay, considering he was always whining about that ancient bitch Peggy Carter before eventually getting it on with her niece. Secondly, they would have needed to keep it a secret too, and Tony wouldn’t have had a convenient excuse like he had with Peter due to him being underage. Therefore, Tony and Steve only connected respect and friendship, albeit a photo from Howard’s old documents, displaying a naked, freshly transformed Steve Rogers, had secretly been serving as one of Tony’s most favorite jerk-off material for years.

Ever since James fucking Barnes had turned out to be alive, though, it had always been Bucky this, Bucky that for Steve, which had eventually broken up not just their friendship, but also the whole Avenger family. When Tony found out that Bucky had killed his mother, he knew he had to kill him, he needed that fucking piece of shit dead, but god-damn Rogers just had to stab him in the back by joining forces with his old friend.

After dust had settled over everything, the Avengers eventually all became friends again, but Tony would never forget the humiliation of almost everyone choosing Steve over him and, later on, demanding to let Barnes, who turned out to be openly gay on top of that, live with them. Their big fight had had one positive outcome though; without it, Tony would have never been forced to recruit a cute, teenaged superhero, and he wouldn’t be half as happy as he was now. Or at least, as he had been until he heard that Peter wanted to fuck Barnes. He would definitely keep all three eyes (F.R.I.D.A.Y. being the third one) on the Winter Soldier, and if he even so much as smiled at Peter just one more time, he would break his neck.

* * *

After their fight in the car, Tony fortunately didn’t bring up Bucky again during their ‘dates’, and Peter certainly didn’t either; he even avoided the Winter Soldier when he saw him, which wasn’t that often anyways. They did speak about Pepper again, though. Peter wanted Tony to talk to her and the man eventually agreed. The compromise was, that he would never have sex with her ever again (which he claimed he hadn’t happened ever since the two men had started their thing anyways), although they wouldn’t break up officially for as long as Peter wasn’t legal.

Nearly every time Peter and Tony met during the next couple of months and weren’t hanging out with the others, they ended up having sex one way or another. Tony seemed eager to try out and introduce Peter to as many kinks as possible, overstraining the boy a little every now and then.

For example, the teen realized he might be in for some of trouble when Tony asked him what his _safe word_ was, a term he had never really heard in context with sex before.

He would also never forget the day when Tony asked him to call him _daddy_ and forced him to cum untouched by pounding into his prostate until he was screaming his lungs out.

Or the day when he tied him down for the first time and teased him for so long that Peter, whilst was choking on Tony’s dick, ended up begging to be fucked. To the man’s displeasure though, Peter was stronger than any of the restraints Tony owned. Normally, the boy held back and resisted breaking out of them, but one Tony over-stimulated him a little too much after an already intense orgasm. As a consequence, the engineer paid more than _twelve_ _million dollars_ for the production of three pairs of vibranium handcuffs. Not even Peter’s enhanced strength was enough to get him out of those, rewarding Tony with the smug satisfaction of finally being able to force the boy to multiple orgasms whenever he pleased. It was even worse (or better? Peter could never decide whether the pleasure pain and distress of over-stimulation were worth multiple, amazingly intense orgasms) when the older man used expensive sex toys as an aid, because they made Peter climax a lot faster.

Even when Tony wasn’t in the mood for kink sex, he still always liked it rough, taking advantage of the fact that Peter could take a lot more than normal people would, due to his enhanced physical strength. And even though Tony stated that he always wanted to make sure that Peter was feeling comfortable and getting his money’s worth too, he sometimes didn’t act like it, especially when he insisted that the boy acted a certain way despite barely being in the mood for it.

It wasn’t that Peter was complaining, at least… not really. It’s just… sometimes (mostly) he wished that Tony would be gentler and more romantic. The moments of them acting domestic or like a couple who loved one another were there, but they were rather scarce, and mostly Tony only really held him tight or kissed him tenderly _after _sex.

If Peter was truly honest, he’d rather cuddle on the couch and watch a movie every now and then instead of fucking, especially when it was rougher than he would have chosen it to be. The thing was, he loved Tony with all his heart, and he knew that the man could be incredible sweet and caring, he just… didn’t like to show it all too often. The boy tried not to take it personally, though, because even before all this Tony had always been a little bit distant and aloof, and not just to Peter, but to his friends as well. And In bed… well, he just wanted to have it a certain way, and Peter would always try his best to be a _good boy_ for him, never really refusing to do anything Tony wanted to do or try. He did enjoy the sex most of the time anyways and, all in all, the older man made him happier than he could have ever imagined, especially during those rare wonderful, sweet moments they shared. It might not be one hundred percent reasonable, but love hardly ever was, wasn't it?

Two weeks before Peter's seventeenth birthday, the boy was once again in the elevator on his way to Tony's penthouse. The older man didn't know yet, but Peter was about to ask him about his decision regarding their shared future. He had avoided the topic for as long as he could, but unfortunately, they had to get it over with at some point, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BFKDFJFJ you guys have been so amazingly supportive in your comments and I'm terribly afraid this chapter didn't live up to your expectations at all, but I couldn't let it escalate completely at this point yet :') Hope it wasn't disappointing *cries*.  
I’m also sorry for the shitty summary of all the smutty stuff, but I want to move the story forward :') It was important to me to write in detail about a few crucial sexual moments between Peter and Tony to show what their relationship is like, but I didn' t want to add 5+ more chapters of pure smut to this ;) Hope it’s okay if I concentrate more on the plot/story now, but don’t worry, there will still be the one or other sexual moment <3


	8. [08]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter proofs that he trusts Tony with his life. Tony's been looking forward to Peter's birthday under wrong pretences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Warnings for this chapter:**_ Everything will be NON EXPLICIT and talked about only: extremely dubious consent about underwater oral sex [yes, that WORKS, trust me ;)], breath play, bondage

_> bring out the devil inside me <_

Tony was in a splendid moon when his darling boy entered the penthouse one Friday evening. Since Pepper would be gone on a business trip for the whole weekend, he had taken the opportunity and asked Peter if he wanted to sleep over for the first time since they had started their ‘relationship’. Fortunately, May had agreed, and now Tony could hardly wait to spend almost 48 hours with his sweet pie.

“Hey, babe,” the man greeted him with a fond smile and pulled him into a lustful kiss. Just like always, it was tempting to fuck the kid into the hard ground or right away, but today he wanted to wait a little, knowing it would only increase the lust and excitement until it would be almost unbearable.

After they had pulled apart, Tony immediately noticed that something was bothering his angel.

“Everything alright?”

“Sure. Uhm… I’m just slightly hungry.”

“Well, we can change that. Want to order some pizza? I can also call over a starred chef if you want, or we can try and cook ourselves, as long as we don’t burn the kitchen down.”

Peter laughed. “I actually do have some basic cooking-skills, you know? After…Uncle Ben had died, Aunt May wasn’t really, uhm, capable of doing it, so I learned a few easy recipes.”

Tony was touched; the boy never really had it easy, had he? Just like him… “Let’s order pizza, then.”

Half an hour later, they were sitting in front of the TV, eating slices of pizza while watching a sitcom on Channel 4. Every other bite, Tony was glancing over to Peter, observing how a thin string of cheese got caught on his bottom lip and chin. Delicious…It reminded him of all the times he’d decorated the teenager’s pretty face with a cum shot, and promptly, his pants started to feel uncomfortably tight

As soon as both men had finished eating, Tony slid over to Peter and had him pinned down in seconds. After a fierce kiss, the man looked down at his baby boy with a certain need.

“I want to take a bath.”

“I-In that enormous bathtub in the master bathroom?”

“It’s actually an indoor whirlpool, but yeah, that one. I’ve already told F.R.I.D.A.Y. to turn on the faucets when the delivery boy had arrived.”

Peter could barely hide his excitement. He’d asked Tony to bathe in it a few times already, but the man had never really been in the mood for it.

“Come on,” Tony said, took Peter’s hand in his own and pulled him up.

After some giggling and kissing every other yard (while ripping each other’s clothes off piece by piece), they finally made their way into the bathroom, the air already pleasantly warm and steamy. The men took off their last pieces of clothes and kissed until the tub had filled up.

“Will I hurt my knees if I do a flip into it?” Peter asked with a mischievous grin, making Tony chuckle. “Come on, you know it’s not _that _deep.”

The boy shrugged and did a handstand on the edge of the tub before somewhat curling up into a ball and gracefully letting himself drop into the water like this, barely splashing any water. Tony sighed, remembering that one time when he had actually fucked the kid while he had been doing a handstand. He hadn’t thought it would work, but it hadn’t really been a problem at all. He had simply grabbed Peter’s legs from behind and arched his back until-

“You coming or what?”

Peter stuck his wet head out of the water and grinned at Tony teasingly, who immediately climbed in too. The tub wasn’t that deep near the edges, providing enough space to sit down, but in the middle, it was a lot deeper. A guy as tall as Tony would be able to kneel and still be able to put their head out comfortably, but someone like Peter he would have to arch his back and tilt his head if he wanted to kneel without his mouth and nose being underwater. It was perfect.

The engineer pulled the boy into his lap where their erections brushed against each other.

“How about we try some breathe-play today?” Tony murmured and placed a kiss on Peter’s neck.

“Ehm… haven’t we been doing that a lot anyways?

“Not like this.” Tony’s eyes were gleaming with excitement. “You do trust me, right?”

“S-Sure,” Peter replied, already nervous and way too adorable.

“I want you to blow me while wearing these.”

He opened the drawer right next to the tub where he had stored the expensive vibranium handcuffs earlier, probably the most useful multimillion dollars he had ever spent. As always, Peter didn’t seem all too excited, but naturally, he nodded. “Okay.”

It was impossible to resist grinning smugly when the boy didn’t catch on right away. “Underwater.”

There really was nothing more arousing than his cute boy fidgeting and shuttering. “Uhm…t-to be honest, after that V-Vulture guy had dropped me in the lake I’ve kinda had m-my problems with going underwater.”

Tony shook his head amusedly. “But this is not a lake, angel, it’s a tub.”

Peter bit his lip and gulped, sending another excited impulse right into Tony’s cock. “Would t-this even work without getting water in my-in my lungs?”

“Sure….You just have to make sure to breathe out when you open your mouth and to you wrap your lips tightly around my cock.”

“S-so just to get this straight…y-you’re cuffing my arms in front of me and I can still push m-myself up when I’m running out of air?”

Tony tsked and caressed Peter’s cheek gently. “Of course not, where would be the fun in that? I’ll cuff your hands _behind_ your back, and since I’m gonna cuff your legs to your hands too, you won’t get to come up until I say so. Actually, you might be flowing to the surface, but I’m gonna hold you down so that won’t happen.”

The boy’s eyes and voice screamed panic. “I-I can’t-“

“I thought you trusted me?”

“Y-yeah, but-“

“Pete…baby, do you really think I’d let you drown?”

The teenager blushed and shook his head frantically. “N-no, of course not… b-but how can I tell you when I need to breathe?”

True, he couldn’t really tell him his safe word, neither by sound, nor by motion, which was the main reason why Tony thought this was one of the best ideas he had ever had. There was no way he’d let anything happen to his precious boy, he’d even have F.R.I.D.A.Y. track his vital data just to make sure, but he wanted to find out if Peter actually trusted him with his life. Seeing him struggle would be a nice side effect.

“If you really think you’re about to drown, you can carefully - _carefully, okay? _– use your teeth and shake your head. I advise you to not actually bite me, though.”

“Can we please not do this?” the boy squeaked and Tony sighed.

“Just try it, okay? I’ll even give you a nose clip so you won’t accidentally get water in your nose. Trust me darling, I won’t let anything happen to you. Don’t you think this will bring us even closer?”

Peter didn’t seem convinced, but just like always, he eventually nodded. “A-Alright. B-but… I want something in return. If I do this, then c-can we talk about, uhm, you know…?”

“No, I don’t. What do you mean?”

“About us.”

Tony frowned. “Aren’t you happy about the way things are?”

“I am, but…I wondered if you ever thought about what you’re going to tell people when… uhm…”

“When you’re legal? There’s still some time until that, baby, but if you really feel the need to, we can talk about it later.”

_Or not._

“A-alright.”

* * *

It took Peter every last bit of self-control to remain as calm as possible and not waste any precious air by struggling too much or going into full panic-mode whenever he was underwater. After getting used to the feeling of opening his mouth underwater, he focused on his lover and the fact that he had agreed to talk about their future after this was over, hoping that Tony would actually give him a positive answer in light of Peter literally trusting him with his life.

All in all, the boy went through with it without panicking, and he even ended up being kind of proud of himself. The older man had stuck to their initial agreement and had somehow realized whenever Peter had run out of air, making sure to pull him up immediately each time. It would have still taken too long to actually make Tony cum, considering Peter always had to catch air every thirty to sixty seconds and was barely sucking or using his tongue, so, after a while, he didn’t make the boy go down again. He decided to fuck him instead, sending a rush of relief through the kid; Peter knew how _eager_ Tony could get when he was close to his climax, and therefore he had been quite scared that the man would not have himself under control then. Thanks to the foreplay and Peter’s anxiety, Tony came a lot earlier than the boy, but he finger-fucked and jerked him off until he orgasmed too, silencing his usual high-pitched moans by forcing his head back down underwater for as long as his climax lasted.

Afterwards, Tony ultimately freed him from his cuffs, pulled Peter into his lap and kissed him whilst caressing his bruised wrists and ankles where the vibranium had painfully dug into his skin. The boy relished moments like these, showing him that whatever he endured, it would be worth it in the end.

Peter sighed and snuggled against Tony, his left hand resting on the older one’s chest. “Thank you for not letting me drown.”

The man chuckled softly, grabbed Peter’s hand to kiss the palm of his hand, and pulled him even closer. “I would never let you get hurt, baby, you know that. Thank you for trusting me.”

“I’ve always said I’d trust you with my life,” the boy grinned and looked up at Tony, who was trailing his fingers through Peter’s wet hair. “Me too, baby, me too.”

“So you want to do it the other way round now?” the teenager teased and the engineer snorted. “In your dreams, and my nightmares only, darling.”

“Why, though?” Peter asked with a frown, “I mean, I’m not into doing that to you anyways, I guess, but I don’t understand why it’s so hard for you to be a little less… dominant once in a while.”

“Didn’t you want to talk about something else, earlier?”

The teenager suppressed the urge of sighing loudly. Tony always changed subjects when he didn’t want to talk about a certain topic, but it had happened so often that Peter was used to it by now and knew better than to press on.

“Well… yeah. I wanted to talk to you about my birthday. It’s in two weeks.”

“I know that, baby,” Tony said with a wink, “and the others told me I have to make sure that you’ll come over. Anything you wish for? I even texted May, but she wouldn’t tell me anything.”

Peter blushed. “Y-you don’t need to give me a present.”

“Excuse me? Of course I’m giving you a present, last year I got you the watch, didn’t I? And I wasn’t even screwing you back then”

The boy was starting to shake a little bit. “I know, but… the only thing I really want is you.”

Tony chuckled and kissed his temple. “But you already have me, baby boy.”

“N-not really, though.”

“Oh, it’s about that again.” Peter didn’t miss the irritating tone in Tony’s voice. “Sorry, Pete, but I really don’t see a point in wracking my brain over things that won’t be happening for a while anyways.”

And just like that, the boy froze in shock. “S-so you’ve a-already decided?”

“What do you mean?”

“T-that you’re not ready to t-tell people?”

Tony pushed him away from his chest and looked at him in utter confusion. “Why would I want to tell people before you’re legal?”

“I meant _after_ my birthday, not before.”

“Yeah, your birthday _next year_. You’re turning seventeen this year.”

“Uhm…yeah. The age of consent in New York _is_ seventeen.”

* * *

In his whole life, Tony had never felt so unbelievably stupid. He had grown up in New York, for fuck’s sake! It must have slipped his mind considering he had spent two of his essential teenage years, fifteen to seventeen, in Massachusetts where he attended and graduated college as the youngest person ever, and where the age of consent was even as low as sixteen. And then, Tony had lived in California for so long that he had gotten used to the fact that having sex with anyone below the age of eighteen would be statutory rape, making sure to always double-check girls’ IDs before taking them into his bed. Well. Fuck. Maybe he should have taken Peter a little more serious, then this wouldn’t have happened.

“I uhm… I have to admit that I thought we’d have another year before we had to deal with this.”

Peter looked at him in utter disappointment. “No, we don’t. Aren’t you happy that you won’t technically be ‘raping’ me anymore in two weeks time?”

“Of course I’m happy about that…”

“But?”

“Don’t you realize how weird it would be if you turned seventeen and we told everyone we’ve been fucking one another?”

Peter huffed. “Well, we would obviously wait a few weeks and then tell them, saying that it started only after I had turned seventeen.“

“It would still be considered a taboo. You know what the others are teasing us with. That I’m acting like your dad or something.”

“Yeah, but… it’s just like you said, they’re just messing with us. Ever since I’ve started to have feelings for you, I haven’t really seen you as a father-figure anymore. I might have at one point, but it’s always been completely different to how I’ve seen Uncle Ben. He was actually like a father to me.”

“You don’t understand,” Tony groaned impatiently, “it doesn’t matter what you and I think. It’s what our friends, family and the public think. The last thing I need are headlines about Tony Stark getting intimate with his teenage intern. Just imagine what it would do both the Avengers and Stark Industries.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Is this all you care about? Your reputation and your fucking wealth? What am I to you, exactly? A whore or a sex toy you can use whenever it pleases you?”

For a thousandth of a second, a very dark side of Tony thought it might have been better if he had let the boy drown in the tub, so he wouldn’t have to deal with this shit. However, the thought, as brief as it might have been, scared him terribly, and so he ignored the quiet, evil, and mad voice inside his head with all his might. Deep down he knew that he would never be able to _really_ hurt his sweet angel…

However, he was still shaking with anger when he spoke. “You’re NOT. But it would still be illegal in a lot of states and countries all over the world, and people would call me a pedophile and god knows what. I can’t imagine you want that.”

“Of course not, but-“

“Then I have no idea why we’re even having this conversation,” Tony snapped. “It’s too bad we’ve had a misunderstanding about the critical date, but I’m not ready, and you just gotta accept that.”

“I wasn’t ready when you wanted to fuck me for the first time and you didn’t give a shit about it either.”

Tony had to take a few deep breaths to resist hitting the boy across the face. How could he remind him of that incident right now?

“That was your fucking virginity,” the man hissed through clenched teeth, “not your whole life. I can’t come to terms with… this and myself in only two weeks, when all this time I expected to have another year.”

“So in fact, it is actually about your sexuality again, right?” Tony shot him a warning glare, but Peter didn’t seem to give in this time. “Why is this so hard for you? Our friends will accept you as well as they had accepted me. The public doesn’t have to know, at least, not so soon. I don't want to be in the spotlight anyways, so I'd only be happy if we managed to hold me out of it as much as possible. But I want to do things with you outside of the bedroom, and I want to be able to talk to my closest friends and May about it. It's also hard to act innocent in front of the others all the time and to be honest, I'm afraid they'll find out some day anyways… Don't you think it's better if we told them ourselves?”

Panic engulfed Tony, setting his veins on fire. The bathroom walls were starting to get closer and his vision blurred. Fuck, he needed to calm down… Tony took a deep breath and exhaled slowly while Peter was still rambling. “…and even if the public found out after some time… My age aside, nobody really gives a shit about someone being gay or bi anymore, except maybe some homophobic assholes or religious freaks, and you most certainly don’t have to care about them. You do have some haters now, and you will probably have some haters then, but I’ve done some googling on Bucky, and when he came out, most of the public was totally supportive and understanding.”

Peter mentioning Barnes was enough to snap Tony out of his looming panic attack in less than a second.

“You’ve done research on Barnes???” Tony yelled furiously, startling the boy who jumped out of his lap.

“J-just for this, jeez, calm down... I just wanted to know what their reactions where. Anyways, do you know how many blogs and fanfictions there are about you? Hundreds of thousands, and you’re actually gay in most of them and have you falling in love or fucking other male Avengers, especially Steve. There are even ‘Ironspider’ ones, though I admit that people seem to think that Spiderman’s a hot looking dude in his late twenties to mid thirties, but you get the point, right?”

Tony actually knew about the fanfictions. He had read hundreds of them, as long as it had him fucking or, even better, dominating Rogers or Spiderman, who always looked like teen Peter in his head. Where did the boy think he got so many of his ideas from?

“You want me to tell people I fuck you because of gay _blogs _and_ fanfictions_?”

There was pain in Peter’s eyes now. “No. I want you to tell your friends, your _family,_ that you _love_ me, just like I want to tell my friends and Aunt May. That is, if you haven’t been lying to me all this time so I would d-do whatever you wanted.”

The boy’s eyes were watering and Tony groaned in frustration. Yes, in the beginning he might have done that every now and then, but he genuinely cared for the kid. A lot, in more than one way. But he _couldn’t._ He just fucking couldn’t.

“I _do_ love you.”

“But you love yourself more, right? You know… for me it’s the complete opposite, and with every day that passes, I love you even more. But if you’re not willing to think about it again, then I’m… I’m afraid I can’t do this anymore.”

“You’re threatening to end this if I’m not willing to do what you want?” Tony hissed, trying not to get irritated by the tears streaming down Peter’s cheeks.

“I-I don’t know what else to do … How long do you expect me to wait for you to figure out what you want?”

Tony hesitated, heart clenching in fear. There was no amount of time that would make him change his mind and _come out_, but if he didn’t at least give Peter hope, it would all be over, and he didn’t want that either. Maybe, if more time went by, the boy would get used to it, change his mind and be satisfied with what they had after all?

“I don’t know… how about a year?”

“_A year?”_

“That’s what I’ve prepared myself for, it would only be fair.”

Peter didn’t seem pleased at all. It was obvious that the thought of having to hide and keeping secrets from everyone for another year was ferociously distressing to him. “Okay, let’s-let’s say I give you that year… What if you still come to the conclusion that you don’t want to tell anyone anyways? Don’t you think it will be even harder for us to-to end it then?”

“I promise I will tell you if I come to a conclusion earlier than that.”

The boy thought about it for a while before he took a deep breath and said, “O-okay… I’ll… give you that year, maximum, and under one condition only. I overcame my fear for you, so it’s now time for you to overcome yours for me.”

“Wait, what? I don’t think I can follow, what fear-“

“Tell me why you are so afraid of coming out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will he tell Peter or not? *taking bets*  
I guess I’ll write at least one smut drabble some day, thanks to two comments I got about it ( <3 <3 ) I can also write the underwater BJ scene if anyone is interested :3 Also, I have the concept for the whole story planned out now and even written the one or other part for it already… uhm, I guess it will be 16 chapters *blushes* I hope you’re all in for quite some more drama and angst :’)


	9. [09]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony’s finally opening up to his lover. Peter’s birthday party is in danger of going downhill when an unexpected guest shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I literally love you guys so much; you completely blew me away with your amazing comments and discussions, therefore I didn't want to wait any longer to post the new chapter <3 <3**  
_ Warnings for this chapter:_ none

_> Losing myself <_

For a few seconds, Tony simply gaped at him. “I’m not…I’m not _afraid_, what the fuck are you talking about?”

“If I’m gonna give you another year, I want to understand why. Why you’re not ready, why you’re afraid of rejection and judgment. You’re the bravest man I know… You risked your life to save the world more than once, how come you’re more scared about being truthful about your sexuality than dying?”

“You’re out of your fucking mind,” Tony hissed, “I just…I…”

But then he realized that the boy had seen through him. Yes, he was scared, just like he had been his whole life. For a second, he considered making up some bullshit story, but for once, he didn’t feel like lying. Tony had no idea why he suddenly didn’t want to strangle or scream at the kid anymore. Instead, he felt warmth spreading through his veins that didn’t make any sense. Peter was looking at him so affectionately right now that the man’s fucking eyes even started watering. Why did the boy love _him_, one of the biggest assholes on the fucking planet, when he could have _anyone else_? Tony didn’t deserve him, but even though he’d always known that, it suddenly hurt.

“I guess-I guess because it’s been like that for most of my life?”

“When did you find out that you were attracted to men?”

And just like that, Tony started to talk about things he had never opened up to before, without even knowing why.

“Pretty early, I guess. I don’t know, when I was around twelve, maybe? I never really had a lot of friends because of who my parents were, but then I got to know Lucas and I finally had someone to play with and talk to. When we got older, I caught myself imagining what it would feel like to kiss him and stuff. You know that I went to college when I was only fifteen, so before I left, I… wanted to tell him how I feel.”

Peter’s eyes widened in surprise. “Did you?”

“I did,” Tony said bitterly, “but he… didn’t react like I was hoping he would. At first, he simply laughed, but when he realized that I was serious, he freaked out and called me a disgusting faggot before storming out. I left two days later and we never saw each other again.”

“I’m really sorry,” Peter said silently, and he looked as if he really meant it.

“It’s probably been for the best,” Tony snorted, “or my father might have skinned us both alive.”

The boy seemed to become uneasy. “What do you mean?”

“Let’s just say… Well, in college, I mostly kept to myself at first. I didn’t really fit in… Everyone was three to seven years older than me and didn’t have a lot of interest in a ‘little spoiled brat’, genius or not. In my second year, however, things changed when a freshman named Sebastian approached me. I knew that he was only talking to me because he needed money for his rent and the dope he was getting high on every other day, but I honestly didn’t care. I… realized I could use him to my own advantage.”

“You paid him for sex?“ Peter interrupted incredulously, and Tony groaned.

“No. I paid him to find me a hot, popular girlfriend that would put up with me and help me get popular too.”

There was pity in the boy’s eyes now. “Really?”

“The funny thing is… it worked. He found me a freshman girl, Lauren, who didn’t really like the thought of having to go out with a boy two years younger than her at first, but then she realized it wasn’t so bad after all, considering I was actually good looking and paid for basically anything she wished for. Designer bags, expensive meals, clothes, a car, even… those sorts of things.”

“Didn’t that make you feel horribly used?”

Tony frowned. “No, Peter, didn’t you listen? It was my own idea. Also, in return, she slept with me. All in all, I actually became popular and I soon had more ‘friends’ than I could have counted. Back then, it was a little more complicated if you were sexually interested in someone your own gender, but it didn’t take me that long until people told me rumors about a guy in my Science Class. At a party, shortly before my graduation, I had eventually gathered up enough courage, and alcohol, to approach him.”

“Did you sleep with him?”

“No. I told you I’ve never had sex with a guy before you. But we kissed, and we might have ended up in bed if we hadn’t been caught.”

“Who caught you?”

Tony snorted. “A girl and a guy who had been in the room before us and hid in the fucking closet when we came in. They hadn’t wanted to be caught either, but seeing me, the genius billionaire son, making out with a homosexual older student made them forget about it, apparently. Also, she was friends with Lauren, so… You can imagine what happened.”

“They told everyone?”

“Exactly. And suddenly everyone thought I was gay, and the rumors spread so fast around campus, that soon professors heard about it as well.”

“Oh god… that’s really horrible, I’m… I don’t know what to say.”

“That one fucking kiss made me lose everything,” Tony said bitterly. “Lauren, my ‘friends’, my popularity, my reputation… and then my father got a call from the principal.”

“Did he not support you?”

“_Support _me? He made me fly home in our private jet just to beat the living hell out of me. Sometimes, when the sun shines on my back in the right angle, you can still see the scars I got from it.”

Peter stared at him, complete horror-struck. “He-he beat you because you kissed a boy?”

“Yeah, and since I was almost eighteen at that point he also threatened to disown me, saying he wouldn’t let his concern and lifework get ruined by a cocksucking fag.”

“He didn’t!”

Tony laughed. “Of course, he did. I tried to lie at first, but he didn’t believe me. I’ve always been a disappointment to him and he’d never gotten tired of rubbing it in my face. No matter how many stupid videos he recorded, claiming otherwise.”

“But you’ve been so smart and graduated from college age seventeen summa cum laude, how could you’ve been a disappointment?”

“Well, he didn’t really like it when people were smarter than him, you know… Also, he’d rather wanted me to be someone with muscle and bravery instead of brains, someone like Rogers. I grew up hearing my father talking and bragging about him to everyone who would listen. It always gave me the feeling he wanted to have him as a son, rather than me. They actually knew each other before Rogers went missing.”

“Yeah, I-I read it was your father who made the serum, as well as the one Bucky was injected with, right?”

Just like before, Tony could feel a muscle in his face twitch when Peter mentioned Barnes _yet again, _but he chose to ignore it.

“Yes. To be honest, I… was used to it and stopped caring about it when I got older, but then the thing with Robert happened and… I’ve never really seen him _mad_ before. Disappointed? Yes. Mad? No. Even mother was scared shitless of him. But… even worse than the wounds he inflected on me, was what my dear mother said. She had always had my back, and while she didn’t want dad to hurt me, she… didn’t understand either. She was in tears when she asked me what she had done _wrong_ for me to turn out like this. I never blamed her for it, though. My grandparents were really strict religious freaks, so she grew up thinking homosexuals would go to hell or whatever. My father, however…. He not only threatened to disown me, but said he’d make sure I wouldn’t get a good job if I even thought about another man ever again. He said I’d embarrassed him and almost ruined _his _reputation too, since nobody wanted to make business with a man who’s only heir was gay, unable to gift him with a grandkid and another ‘heir to the company’.”

For a few moments, Peter stared at him speechless. Then, he finally seemed to have found his voice again. “Excuse me for saying this, but… I’ve never read or heard anything about you kissing a guy before.”

“Because my father sued anybody who ever mentioned anything about it, including newspapers. My father was one of the most influential and richest people in New York, nobody dared to fuck with him, especially because there was no evidence. All of this fortunately happened during a time when nobody had smartphones or shit like that. And then, our lawyer managed to get Robert and both witnesses signing a statement, saying that they made it all up because they hated me. After that, it was pretty simple. My father still changed his will and I would have actually been disowned if I had ever been caught intimately with a man ever again. When I moved back home after college, my parents always kept a close eye on me, and once, my father even paid a guy to ho hit on me at a boring business party.”

“Did you fall for it?” Peter asked breathlessly.

“No, he wasn’t my type at all. Thing was, though… The guy was a complete asshole. He approached me in the bathroom, and when I refused him, he was actually _disappointed _and told me about my father setting him up for this. He said he would lie to him about it if I didn’t suck his dick in the toilet immediately. Needless to say, it was a really fucked up, confusing situation. Like… _‘do it and I won’t tell your dad you did it. Don’t do it and I will claim that you did it’_. It still messes with my head when I think about it now.”

Tony laughed but Peter didn’t join in. He seemed horror-struck. “W-what did you do?”

“What do you think? I had no other choice than to trust him and went through with it. Sometimes I still have the feeling of tasting his disgusting cum in my mouth.”

“W-wait, is this why you d-didn’t let me cum in your m-mouth the first few weeks?”

Tony chose to ignore him. “Anyways, the guy actually kept his mouth shut for some reason. Probably didn’t want to get into trouble, I don’t know. My mother actually admitted later that father had tried to set me up and said how happy and proud they were that I wasn’t _confused _anymore or whatever. It didn’t make me feel relief, though. After that I was always wary about guys talking to me, because I was afraid my father had paid someone to hit on me again. Even after he had died, it was hard for me to trust people, and I had always been scared that the papers would publish anything about my past, now that they didn’t have to be scared of my father anymore. But, fortunately, it never happened, and I made sure that if it ever got out, I’d be able to have tons of women give testimony about what a great lover I was.”

“Did you really enjoy the company of those women?”

“I did, but I’ve always gotten more excited about the thought of making out with a guy than a woman, and I’ve grown really tired of it, to be honest.”

“Have you ever kissed a guy again after all that?”

Tony hesitated. Though, when he looked into the innocent, pure, doe-like eyes in front of him, he knew what he wanted to do. “I-I did, actually. And I admit that I had sex with guys before, but they never knew who I was. There are clubs and establishments where visitors and clients stay anonymous, and where it’s not uncommon to hide your face behind a mask.”

“So, you actually did have sex with guys before?”

“Yes.”

“You just lied to me a few minutes ago, then. As well as all those months before.”

Tony tilted his head slightly. “I did. I’m sorry, babe.”

“Why? I wouldn’t have judged you. I’m gay, and… think about what we’ve done with each other!”

“I know, but one confession ruined my friendship with my first crush, and then one fucking kiss ruined _everything_. I can’t tell anyone, not yet. I need more time.”

“I really don’t know what to say, Tony. I feel horrible bout what happened, but… times have changed and that not everyone is a fucking asshole like your dad about it. I understand if you-if you need more time, though, okay? Thank you for trusting me… I won’t let you down, we’ll go through this together when the time is right”, Peter said and moved onto Tony’s lap again, where he pulled him down for a soft, loving kiss. “I love you.”

It was this moment that Tony realized that he really did love Peter with all his heart. It wasn’t just empty words, and it probably hadn’t been for a long time.

“I love you too.”

The question was: would it be enough, or would the cold, fearful part inside of Tony always get the better of him in the end?

* * *

Later that evening, when Peter was trying to fall asleep next to Tony for the first time in all these months, he couldn’t help but think about what the older man had told him. His heart ached for his lover, and he couldn’t even imagine how horrible it must have been for Tony to go through all that. Whenever Peter had told anybody about his homosexuality, he had received nothing but support and love, whereas Tony had been met with laughter, disgust and rejection by everyone he had ever cared about. His heart clenched when he remembered about his father paying a guy to hit on him, who forced Tony to give him a blowjob. Naturally, Peter still wished that the engineer would want to come out rather soon than late, but he finally understood why Tony was so scared about it.

The rest of the weekend went by fast, and it was overall better than Peter could have hoped for. Tony was a lot more caring and gentler than he normally was, both inside of the bedroom and outside. The only thing that bothered the boy was the fact that they spent the whole weekend in the compound, either in the apartment or down in the lab. The mere thought of having to hide for another year made him feel very uneasy, but what options did they have if Tony didn’t want to be seen with him in any way?

They had a short argument about it on Sunday, and eventually, the man promised he’d think about it, but he was a little disgruntled for the rest of the afternoon until it was time to say goodbye.

Two weeks later, Peter was excitedly walking back into the Avenger headquarters for the first birthday party he’d have with his superhero family. The boy was just about to step into the elevator with Happy, when he heard quick, clattering footsteps behind him. It was Pepper, running up to them on her heels, and she quickly slipped into the elevator too.

“Pete!” the woman yelled happily and pulled him into a hug, making him blush slightly. Ever since he and Tony had started to screw around, he had only seen the blonde woman twice; briefly, and without exchanging any words with each other.

“Hey,” Peter mumbled, feeling horribly guilty despite her and Tony being unofficially ‘broken up’ for a while now. He knew that he had been the cause of that and he felt terrible that Pepper didn’t know the truth.

“Have you had a nice birthday so far?” Pepper asked and pulled away from him with a big smile.

“Y-yeah, it was really great, thanks.”

“That’s good to hear. I was afraid I wouldn’t make it because of an important meeting we had, but thankfully it didn’t even last half as long as I thought.”

“The LexUp one?” Happy asked, and she nodded, checking her reflection in the mirror.

“Yeah… Can’t wait to see Tony’s face when I tell him about their offer.” She huffed and turned around again. “It was outrageous!”

The elevator came to a halt, but Pepper didn’t step outside with them. “Go ahead, I’ll be down in a sec. I just want to change into something more comfortable.”

Peter looked at her, baffled. Since when did she have a stack of clothes in the compound? He was distracted when two hands wrapping him into a tight embrace from behind.

“Happy Birthday!” Wanda yelled into his ear and kissed him on the cheek. The boy wriggled free and turned around, grinning widely. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that even Maria, Sharon, Thor, T’Challa and his sister Shuri had shown up to celebrate with him, but then he blushed deeply when the group broke into a very cringey, but nevertheless sweet ‘Happy Birthday’ carol. His eyes flickered over to Tony who was standing next to Rhodey, actually singing along with a grin on his face.

“Wow, I… thank you guys so much, I don’t know what to say…”

When he hugged Natasha, he gazed at the elevator from the corner of his eyes. The display showed that it had gone up to the penthouse, making his stomach clench. Did Pepper still have clothes up there, despite Tony telling him that said she had moved all her stuff out when he had unofficially broken off things with her? He had never noticed them, not even two weeks ago when he had been sleeping over…

However, there were so many people who wanted to hug him or shake his hand that Peter couldn’t really think about it now. The party moved over to the dinner table, where the boy’s eyes fell on a gigantic cake in the form of a spider.

“That looks amazing,” he breathed, somewhat choked up. “Thank you so much.”

“Thank your old man, it was his idea,” Rhodey grinned, making both Tony and Peter blush a little. Another dad reference, _great_.

“T-thanks, Tony,” the boy said sheepishly.

“No problem, Underoos.”

The man shot him a quick glance and motioned Peter to cut into the cake. The boy grabbed the big knife from the table, but before he could make a use of it, Natasha spoke up. “Aren’t we gonna wait for Pepper? She said she'd make it after all.”

Thanks to his enhanced hearing, Peter could hear Tony draw in air sharply despite the loud music playing in the background, and when he looked at him, he could have sworn he saw a muscle in his face twitch.

“Oh, she will come too?” Rhodey asked, before turning towards Tony too. “Why didn't you say anything about it?”

“I, uhm, I forgot.”

“Can someone call her and ask when she’s gonna be here? I really want to taste this,” Thor said, eyeing the delicious cake in front of him with greedy eyes.

“She’s already here,” Happy said, “she came up with Pete and me, but she said she wanted to change first.”

This time, there was no doubt. Tony’s face muscles were twitching, and he started to shift uncomfortably in his chair. Peter realized that his own hand had started to shake a little, so he quickly sat down, trying to stay calm. Maybe, no, surely, there would be a simple explanation for Pepper going up into Tony’s penthouse to change, there was no need to freak out about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and Drama are my guilty pleasure :’) I hope Tony’s fears and worries ended up being kind of reasonable? :} Also, I’m happy that some didn’t expect him to tell Peter because I’d hate to be too predictable all the time :D I also wanted him to have more depth; after all, hardly anything is simply black or white ;)


	10. [10]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to wriggle himself out of a risky situation. Peter feels the need to talk to someone.

_> in all the things you do <_

Tony was sweating. Why the fuck was Pepper here? He had tried his best to keep her from getting anywhere close to Peter for months, and now she turned up without telling him about it first? Worse, even, she had gone up into his apartment to change? He’d have to come up with something, fast, or Peter’s birthday would be in danger of turning into a massacre. His eyes kept glancing at the elevator, and when he saw it was coming down again, he quickly jumped up from his seat.

“We’ve forgotten the champagne,” Tony said, hurrying over to the kitchen before anyone could object. Pepper stepped out of the elevator just when he arrived at the cupboards, motioning her over quickly. “Pepper, can you help me with the bottles, please?”

“You’re not thinking of letting a seventeen-year-old drink, are you?” the woman asked warningly, but with a grin on her lips.

“What are you doing here?” Tony whispered, hoping that the conversation at the table and the music would be loud enough that not even someone with enhanced hearing could eavesdrop on him.

Pepper frowned. “The meeting was over sooner than I thought. I haven’t seen Peter for ages, let alone spoken to him… I didn’t want him to think I didn’t even care to see him on his birthday.”

“You know what we talked about,” Tony hissed, and Pepper sighed, looking somewhat guiltily. “I know, but… even though I like the kid, he will have to get over it eventually, or do you want to act indifferent around each other forever?”

“No, of course not, just-“

“At some point you’ll have to tell him that you’re still happy with me and have no interest in his aunt.”

“_I know that_,” Tony snarled, “but I don’t want to hurt his feelings, especially not on his birthday. Therefore, I’d really appreciate it if you kept your distance and… I don’t know, not emphasize that we’re in a relationship.”

“Don’t you think you’re over-exaggerating?” Pepper asked, blatantly irritated. “He _knows_ we’re in a relationship, unless you suddenly want to tell everyone we’re broken up, but then you can’t expect me to support you anymore. Have you never thought about how this is making me feel? I don’t understand how you can make such a fuss about Peter wanting to set you up with his aunt.“

“Okay, you know what? You’re right, but it’s not just about May… I’ve already talked about it with him, and I found out that he doesn’t want me to date her anymore anyways. It’s far worse now, actually. Peter… Peter has a crush on me, Pep.”

For a few seconds, Pepper simply stared at him, trying to comprehend what Tony had told her. “What?”

“Yeah…and it’s pretty bad.”

“But… what does this have to do with us? I mean, he knows and has to accept that you’re neither gay, nor single, nor anywhere close his age.”

Tony sighed. “I’m not making this up, Pepper. I just… he never had it easy, and I don’t want to upset him, so can we keep it down and not rub it in his face by kissing or anything? He’s never had a crush on a guy before, apparently, and you know how teenagers are… slobbering over boys in school as well as grown-up celebs, not giving a damn about their target’s sexuality or relationship status.”

“He’s seventeen, though, not twelve”, Pepper hissed with a quiet groan. “He should be mature enough to accept that he can’t ever have you, therefore you can’t give him hope or it will only get worse.”

“I know, and I swear I’ll talk to him, but as I said, I don’t want to make him feel lonely and unloved on his birthday.”

“Okay, fine.” She sighed. “You know… I was actually hoping that today, we’d tell everyone that I’m giving up my apartment downtown and will move in for real. I mean, they are all here and we’ve waited for so long already.”

Before Tony could reply, Sam called over from the dining table. “Hey, are you two done yet? We’re hungry, you can make out later!”

Panic was surging through the man now, and he hissed “Not today” to Pepper before he grabbed two bottles of champagne and stepped out of the kitchen.

“We weren’t _making out,_ you idiot,” he snapped, glaring at Sam, “I was just deadly curious about the LexUp meeting.”

* * *

Peter tried to act as happy as possible throughout the party, but he did have some difficulties doing so. Tony and Pepper had obviously spoken about something nobody else was supposed to hear, and unfortunately, Peter hadn’t been able to make out even one word of it. He doubted it had been about the LexUp meeting, and the apprehension that it actually had something to do with him was giving him nausea.

After eating the cake and clinking glasses (even Peter was eventually allowed to drink half a glass of champagne, but he didn’t really like it), the group was handing over their presents. He received books, Star Wars merchandise, science-related sets and equipment, a few funny electronic gadgets, a perfume, a beginner’s archery set, and, last but not least, a whole new Spider-Man suit from Tony. It was pitch-black and equipped with the newest gadgetry, and he already loved it.

“Thanks,” Peter said and deliberately pulled the man into a tight and long hug. He turned slightly to look at Pepper, and couldn’t help but be surprised. The woman was smiling, but he thought there might also be something like sorrow in her expression. _Had Tony told her about them?_

“Can we please talk for a second?” he asked Tony loudly, who tried to hide his irritation. “Sure.”

The two men then walked into one of the free guest bedrooms far away from the common rooms.

“What is it?” Tony said not overly friendly, and Peter tried not to flinch and keep a straight face.

“What have you been talking to Pepper about?”

“I asked her about the meeting, just like I said. There had been pretty important and exhausting negotiations, and just because I’m not the CEO anymore, doesn’t mean I’m not interested.”

“You didn’t look too happy about her coming over, though.”

Tony growled, clenching his fists. “Not that it’s any of your concern, but her showing up means that the meeting didn’t go as planned, so of course I wasn’t too happy about it. Also, things haven’t exactly been easy between us ever since I told her I didn’t want to keep up the act of being together anymore.”

“The others still seem to think you are, though.”

Tony sighed deeply. “You know exactly that we haven’t made it official yet. And to be honest, I don’t know how or when we are gonna do it, because I’ll only be confronted with stupid and annoying questions then. It doesn’t affect you in any way whether we tell them now, or in a few months.”

Peter wanted to believe him, but his instincts still told him that something was up. “Why does she have clothes stacked in your apartment?”

“She always had, because she did use to stay around for a while every now and then.”

“I never noticed them before, though.”

“What, do you think she has them in my bedroom?”

“Well… no. But you said she moved all of her stuff out when you ‘broke up’ with her.”

Tony shook his head, blatantly annoyed. “Important things, personal things, but not every single piece of clothing. We still discuss business things in person every few days, and she does like to change after having been in the same outfit for hours. You can’t blame her for that. We thought about her moving the stuff down here, but when she comes over, it’s mostly to see me, not the Avengers. Except when she finds time to hang out with Natasha and Wanda.”

“And this is the whole truth, one hundred percent?”

“Yes.” Tony did seem confident about his answer, so Peter ended up trusting him after all. What other choice did he have, really?

“Okay. It’s just… she was beaming when we met in the elevator, but after you guys spoke, she looked rather upset, and I have a feeling it had to do with me.”

“Well, there is one thing she might be a little upset with, regarding you, but it’s not like you think. The main reason why I wanted to speak to her right away, was- Before I tell you, though, you have to promise me you won’t say anything about it to her.”

Peter actually was somewhat intrigued now. “Uhm…okay?”

“The suit isn’t your real birthday present. You would have gotten that one soon enough anyways.”

“What is my real present then?”

“I don’t have it with me; we have to go downstairs for that.”

Together, they went back inside the living-dining area, but they didn’t walk over to the group. Instead, Tony told them they’d be right back. Seconds later, they were riding the elevator downstairs, but it didn’t stop at the lab. It went further down, into the garage. This couldn’t mean, that… could it?

Peter followed Tony out of the elevator, and the man led him over to the Audis he owned.

“A-Are we going for a ride?”

The engineer arched his right eyebrow and smirked. He put his arm around Peter’s shoulder and moved him over to the grey convertible one. “Do you know what this model is called?”

“N-no.”

“It’s an Audi R8 _Spyder_. Pretty fitting, isn’t it?”

“F-for what?”

Tony glanced over to the elevator, before wrapping his hands around the boy’s neck, leaning down. “Happy Birthday, baby.”

He kissed Peter on his lips, who was frozen in shock. When he didn’t really respond to the kiss, Tony pulled away, looking concerned. “Don’t you like it?”

“L-like it? Tony, that’s… no, t-that’s a joke, r-right?”

“Why would I be joking?”

“You-you can’t.” He stepped back and shook his head frantically. “T-that’s too expensive, I-I can’t accept that.”

Tony busted out laughing. “Babe, the suit I gave you earlier is worth at least one hundred of these.”

Peter blushed deeply. Admittedly, he should have known the suits were worth millions of dollars, and considering Tony had already made him a total of three of them… oh god. Still, it felt _different._ First of all, they technically belonged to Tony, and Peter needed the suits if he wanted to be a valuable member of the Avengers, using them for missions or out on patrol. A car, however, was a luxury item he didn’t actually need. Yes, one day he might have bought himself a car, but it would be a used one costing less than two grand, whereas the Spyder surely cost more than two _hundred_ grand.

“That’s different, Tony, I can’t-“

“It’s used, if that makes you feel any better.”

“I uhm… H-how many miles are on it?”

“No sure, two or three thousand maybe.”

“That’s n-not exactly used.”

Tony sighed and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck once again. “Baby, I earn more dollars in an hour than what this car is worth. I won’t even notice it’s gone, it’s just standing around. And I know you’ve gotten your license already, why not make use of it for once?”

“B-but where would I even p-park it? It would probably j-just get stolen and-“

“I modify all my cars. There’s an expensive security system built in which costs more than the car itself. It’s bulletproof, the glasses can’t be broken either, and if anybody tries to drive away with it that isn’t supposed to, there’s gonna be one hell of an alarm. Also, it’s connected to F.R.I.D.A.Y.”

“Tony, really, it’s really sweet of you, but…I don’t even n-need a car, I can’t drive it to school without people asking questions. It’s just too expensive.”

“Then leave it wherever you want, use it, or not, I don’t care.” Tony was getting slightly angry, and Peter couldn’t blame him; he knew he acted ungrateful. “I just thought it might be great if I didn’t always have to send Happy over to pick you up.”

Admittedly, Peter hadn’t thought about that. But then he remembered something else. “You said that Pepper was upset about something regarding me. What did you mean?”

Tony huffed. “Well, this car has over 500 PS, so she was afraid you’d hurt yourself with it. Also, she said you’re too humble to accept it, and I’m afraid I have to admit that she was right. Seems she knows you better than your _boyfriend _does.”

Suddenly, everything else was forgotten. “M-my boyfriend?”

Tony smiled at him affectionately. “What else would I be?”

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, both men were riding the elevator back up. Peter had eventually accepted the gift with restraint, and was still stuttering his thanks.

“You can repay me by taking me on a ride with it. In more ways than one,” Tony mumbled with a smug grin on his lips and kissed the blushing boy deeply one last time before the elevator came to a halt.

“Finally, where have you been?” Sam asked when Tony and Peter were walking towards them.

The engineer smirked. “Peter is too humble for his own good. I almost had to _beg_ him to accept his first car.”

“You gave him a car?” Steve asked, while Sam, Clint and Bucky whistled and looked at Peter. “What kind of car?”

“A uhm… an Audi something Spyder.”

The whole room stared at him, and Pepper glanced at Tony in disbelieve. ‘Are you crazy?’ she mouthed from across the room, but Peter was fortunately facing the other way.

“Do you even have your license yet?” Bruce asked with a frown, and the boy nodded.

“Yeah. I don’t really have a lot of experience, though...”

“Then you should practice a little, and have someone be in there with you when you drive it for the first time,” Clint said with gleaming eyes.

Even though the Avengers weren’t exactly ‘poor’, considering they always got everything they needed from S.H.I.E.L.D. or Stark Industries, nobody really _owned_ an expensive sports car like that. Therefore, most of the men were now fighting over who would be the first one to take a few rounds with Peter.

“You’re all irresponsible as fuck, apart from Steve and Bruce,” Natasha said and rolled her eyes. “If anybody should drive around with Pete, it’s one of them.”

Tony frowned, but from the looks of it, he should really talk to Pepper again. She looked ready to kill him. “That’s a great idea,” he stated, “Cap, take Peter on a short test drive.”

The other men pouted, but didn’t object. As soon as Peter and Steve had vanished into the elevator, Tony went over to his girlfriend.

“I take it that you’re upset?”

“Tony, he’s seventeen and…” – she lowered her voice – “after what you’ve told me earlier, don’t you think he’ll take it the wrong way?”

“He won’t. Also, I emphasized that he’s like a son for me, and that I heard that fathers usually give their sons cars for their sixteenth, or in his case, seventeenth, birthday.”

“And you couldn’t have given him a normal, humble car?”

“Humble has never been my nature.” He grinned and nudged her with his elbow before strutting over to his friends.

* * *

Peter had never thought that driving a car could feel that threatening. The Spyder was awesome, no question, but whenever he stepped on the gas pedal a tiny bit too much, it roared and shot forward, pressing him and Steve into the seats. He wasn’t an experienced driver but Steve was a pleasant passenger. He wasn’t hysterical and antsy like May, and actually gave him a few calm and useful tips. After half an hour, when Peter felt confident enough, the two drove back to the compound. When Steve opened the door to get out of the car, the boy held him back.

“Can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure. What’s on your mind?”

“You’re more of a, uhm, relationship person, right?”

Steve chuckled. “I guess. Why?”

Peter had no idea where he was even going with this. “I just… there’s this… uhm…”

“Are you seeing someone?”

The boy blushed. “I-I guess you can say that, but… it’s really, _really _complicated_.”_

“Want to tell me about it?”

“It’s a, uhm, guy from school, and h-he hasn’t come out yet. That’s why I can’t tell anybody that we’re seeing each other. Recently, he told me his reasons for it and even though I do understand his reasons, it’s starting to eat me up. I mean, I can’t talk to anyone about it, and he’s not always… easy, you know? And then I have the feeling that he’s not completely honest with me, but I love him, and I wished I could be with him, officially and all, but he needs more time, basically, a year or what until he figures out what he wants, and-“

“Wow, wow, wait a second, not so fast!” Steve interrupted Peter’s frantic rambling and smiled fatherly. “You’re seeing a guy who doesn’t want you to tell anyone about it? Sounds a little fishy to me.”

“No, it’s because of him not being able to come out just yet, and I understand it, but… it’s really hard for me to give him so much time, because I’m afraid he’s not gonna change his mind about it after all.”

“Trust is the most important virtue in a relationship, Peter. If you can’t trust him, then-.”

“I _do_ trust him, I trust him with my life. Really, but-“

“If I’m not mistaken, you said that you think he’s not always completely honest with you. How can you trust him, then?”

Peter slouched slightly. “I mean… I’m just afraid he might be hiding something from me.”

“Well… I don’t think couples need to know everything about each other, but if it’s anything important regarding your relationship, he shouldn’t be hiding it from you. Talk to him about it, calmly and sincerely, and if you still have the feeling that he’s not completely honest with you, you should think about whether he’s really worth it.”

“He makes me happy though. Like, _really_ happy. And he’s been so sweet lately, more so than usual. I want it to stay that way, but… he’s also a little, uhm, rough, sometimes.”

Steve seemed alarmed. “What do you mean? He’s not violent, is he?”

“No, not really. In-in bed I meant.”

It was obvious that Steve wasn’t comfortable _at all_ imagining that Peter was having sex with anybody. However, he kept a more or less straight face and, after awkwardly clearing his throat, he said, “And, uhm… is it rougher than you want it to be?”

“Sometimes.”

“Does he know about it?”

Peter sighed, already hating himself for bringing it up. “I mean… I think he does, but I never really say no to anything. Sometimes I try to persuade him into not doing it, but in the end, I never refuse him.”

“Pete… I know you probably don’t want to hear this, but if he’s doing anything you don’t want and you managed to stir even a tiny bit of doubt inside him regarding your consent, then he shouldn’t be doing it. If he knows, or should know, assuming he’s attentive enough, that you’re not into whatever it is he wants you to do, it can actually be qualified as abuse or rape.”

“He never did that,” Peter said hastily and tried not to think of the day he lost his virginity or the one or another really rough round, “it’s more like… I want him to be gentle and romantic, or… to say nice things while we… _you know,_ but he doesn’t do it that often, only afterwards. I just want to know how I can get him to be more… considerate.”

“You can only change people to a certain extent,” Steve said in a somewhat sad voice, “and in a relationship you shouldn’t feel the need to change your partner. You gotta take your boyfriend the way he is, and he should take you the way you are. If your needs and wants don’t harmonize… I’m sorry, but you asked me, and from what you’ve told me, it doesn’t really sound like he actually respects you, let alone loves you at lot.”

Peter knew that Steve didn’t mean any harm, but it still hurt, especially because the man basically confirmed any little doubt Peter had always had about Tony. Why the fuck did he think it was a good idea to ask anybody, let alone Steve, about their opinion? It had been so great between them lately… Tony had opened up to him, had been sweeter and gentler than ever, and even called him his _boyfriend_ for the first time today… But maybe it was the fact that he was still wary about the whole Pepper and coming out thing, or it had hurt too much seeing Bruce and Natasha, as well as Sharon and Steve, kissing and holding hands earlier. Peter had never really understood the word ‘bittersweet’, but now, he certainly did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter should really listen to Steve, lol... Sorry if this was boring, but I wanted to include more of Tony manipulating not just Peter, but Pepper as well, to make it somewhat reasonable that she’s holding back whenever Peter’s around and to show how he’s able to fool them both. Also, I know that most of you probably wanted Peter to confide in Bucky instead of Steve, but there’s no way Tony would let those two riding a car alone ;) Also, it’s commonly known that Steve is a hopeless romantic :P Thanks for 100+ subscription btw <3 <3 If you want to read a 100 % DARK!Tony, I uploaded a new fic, but that one will be really nasty and really not everyone's cup of tea.


	11. [11]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In hopes of trying to make things better between them, Tony offers Peter a compromise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **Warnings for this chapter**_ Light Daddy Kink

_> visions that we could rule the world <_

When Peter and Steve returned, the boy only came up again to say goodbye and get his presents. Tony noticed that he seemed a little off suddenly, but there wasn’t really time to get to the bottom of it.

“Bye, Pete. Can you text me when you’re back home safe?” Tony asked quietly and the boy nodded, forcing his mouth into a crestfallen smile. “Sure. Bye.”

A few hours later, most of the others had either left too, or gone to bed. At half past midnight, Pepper went upstairs, but before Tony could follow her, Steve, who had been cuddling on the couch with Sharon for the past hour, held him back. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

Tony followed him over to the pool table curiously; Rogers was hardly ever secretive. “What’s up?”

“It’s about Peter,” Steve said, and Tony drew in a sharp breath. They boy had gotten home alright a few hours ago, so what was this about? Did he _know?_

“What about him?”

“I won’t tell you any details because I don’t want to stab him in the back, but I’m worried about him. Also, I’m asking you to keep this to yourself, because-”

“Okay, how about we skip your moral effusions and fast-forward to you telling me what the fuck is going on?” His heart was racing and he almost couldn’t think straight anymore.

Steve frowned. “Can you please calm down? No need to be aggressive, Tony.”

The engineer was tempted to grab the other man’s throat and squeeze it out of him; _what was he worried about? _“Sorry, I’m just…you’re scaring me.”

“You have to promise me that you won’t freak out, alright?”

“Promise.”

Steve didn’t seem convinced. “I mean it, Tony. I’m only telling you because you two are close, and I don’t know why he chose me to confide in, but… He told me he’s seeing a guy from school, and-“

_“_EXCUSE ME?_” _Peter was fucking cheating on him?

“You promised you wouldn’t freak out,” Steve said warningly.

“Alright,” Tony hissed, “sorry. It’s just... Dad instincts.”

“Well, that’s not what _I’m_ worried about. I support him dating someone, but… even though he says he’s happy, that guy sounds like a complete douchebag, and I don’t think he’s treating Peter all too well.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not gonna go into details, but that guy doesn’t want anyone to know about them because he’s apparently still in the closet, and… well, Peter said he’s not always… acting all that ‘gentle’. Again, I won’t say more than that, but I think you should speak to him. I have a feeling that his guy is taking advantage of him. I’d even go as far and say that he’s actually in a relationship with someone else and that Peter has no idea.”

Tony was completely flabbergasted. This sounded vaguely familiar. Except that he wasn’t taking advantage of Peter… at least not completely.

“Aren’t you gonna say anything?” Steve asked with a frown.

Tony flinched. “Uhm… do you have any idea who this guy is?”

“No, except that he’s from his school. He didn’t give me any name.”

“Why the fuck did he tell you this?”

Steve sighed. “I don’t know. I guess he was afraid you’d freak out if you heard his first relationship didn’t make him all that comfortable.”

“Do you know if he sleeps with that guy?”

“I know, but I won’t tell you.”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Tony snapped.

“Take it however you want, I’m not gonna say any more than that.”

What the fuck had Tony done to deserve Peter running up to a pansy like _Saint Fucking Rogers_, of all people, and complain about their relationship, apparently even stretching the truth? Oh, he’d call the boy first thing in the morning and make sure to strangle him through the phone.

After a short, sleepless night, Tony was just a minute away from calling Peter when his phone already started to ring angrily. With a frown, the man saw _May Parker_ on his display.

“May?”

“What the fuck were you thinking?”

For the second time in roughly nine hours, Tony drew in a sharp breath. It was over, Peter had spoken to his aunt next, and in contrary to Steve, she hadn’t been too stupid to figure out whom the boy was actually talking about.

“It’s not like that, May, I-”

“You bought him a fucking sports car? Are you out of your mind?”

_Oh._ Tony was so relieved he almost fainted. “I didn’t buy it, I already had it. It was standing around in my-“

“I don’t care, he’s too young for a car like that and… Tony, we aren’t… we aren’t like you! I appreciate you’re giving him a present, I really do, but you can’t gift him something like that, especially without talking to me about it first!”

“Well, don’t tell him, but it was actually kind of spontaneous.”

May groaned. “I looked it up, that car costs about three hundred thousand dollars, Tony!”

It was actually worth a lot more than that, due to its Stark Industries security system, but the man wouldn’t be so stupid and tell her that.

They fought over it for a total of ten minutes before Tony finally agreed to take it back.

“Thanks,” May huffed. ”When he’s eighteen, you can do whatever the hell you want, but as long as I have a say in this, you won’t get him a car like that.”

“Whatever. I’ll fly over and get it. I wanted to take Peter on a… short after-birthday-trip anyways. Make sure he’s ready in an hour, please!”

Maybe it was better to speak to the boy in person, but hopefully he’d be able to stay calm. He took a cold shower and tried to sort his thoughts and feelings. He wished he knew what Peter had told Steve exactly…

Tony was just about to grab his jacket when it hit him. Quickly, he grabbed his phone and asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to play recordings of everything that had been spoken inside the Spyder yesterday. The Spyder unfortunately had no camera, but a few seconds later, Peter’s and Steve’s voices sounded out of the phone. At first, they were talking about the car and the boy’s driving skills, so Tony had to fast-forward for a while until the conversation finally started to get interesting.

It was a conflicting situation for the billionaire. Anger and sorrow were spreading through his veins while he was listening. Peter hadn’t said anything about Tony taking advantage of him, and was even defending him somewhat, but why the fuck did he even had to whine to Steve about it in the first place? Of course, Mister-Model-Citizen-Captain-America had to interpret everything in the worst way possible… rape, abuse… no respect or love…that fucking bastard. It was really no surprise though, considering Steve ‘Vanilla Sex’ Rogers had probably never heard of BDSM or dom-and-sub-play before, but there was no way Tony would give up the most fulfilling and satisfying sex of his life. _Over his fucking dead body._

When he was seething in his suit half an hour later, he eventually realized that he wasn’t actually all that angry at Peter anymore. Since Tony still had no intention of ever changing his mind about coming out, it was probably better to work on convincing the boy that what they had was enough, and that they didn’t need to tell everyone about their relationship to be happy.

* * *

Peter didn’t know whether he was grateful or devastated about May talking Tony into taking the car back. The drive back home had made him realize that the Spyder might actually be his dream car, but it still made him feel really uncomfortable owning an expensive luxury item that he didn’t even need. Therefore, he opened the door with mixed feelings when Tony rang the bell, suit already retracted.

“Hey, Underoos.”

“Hey…”

“Is May here?”

“Uhm… no, she left half an hour ago. To be honest, I think she didn’t want to give you an opportunity to fight over it again.”

Tony chuckled. “I wouldn’t have dared.”

Peter followed him down, and since there hadn’t been a free parking spot near the apartment complex, they had to walk three blocks. A lot of pedestrians were shooting either interesting or furious glances at the expensive, out of place car, and one woman who was passing by actually seemed to recognize Tony, but they were inside the car before she could have said anything. When the man was steering the car towards Manhattan, Peter finally asked him what kind of trip he wanted to go on.

“I actually wanted to talk to you. Have you had breakfast already?”

Since when was Tony the one who wanted to talk about anything?

“Uhm… yeah, but it wasn’t much.”

“Awesome.”

They didn’t speak a lot after that, and at 10:15 Tony came to a halt in front of an expensive looking hotel on Fifth Avenue. Immediately, a man in a suit hurried up to them, taking the car keys from Tony for valet parking.

“This place serves the best brunch in New York. I used to go here all the time when I lived in the tower.”

It was the first time that Peter was actually going somewhere with Tony, and he realized that the older man hadn’t been exaggerating. Even though the hotel personal and their guests were probably used to a lot of celebrities coming and going, almost everyone was staring at them in the lobby, as well as in the breakfast room. Fortunately, the waiter promptly led them over to a table in a more secluded and almost empty area, where Peter almost tripped over his feet when he spotted a very famous action movie star three tables further to the left.

They had barely set down when said movie star already came up to them and _asked Tony for a selfie. _“I’m a great admirer, sir,” the actor said, “Thank you for keeping us all safe.”

“It’s been a pleasure,” Tony said comradely and shook the guy’s hand before setting down again.

“Is it always like this when you’re outside?”

“Basically, yes. There are also people who despise me, though, and who aren’t afraid of showing it. Sometimes I don’t know what’s worse - people who want to hit me or hysterical screeching fangirls.”

He laughed and beckoned the waiter over to place their order without asking Peter what he wanted or looking into the menu once.

“What did you want to talk about?” Peter asked, feeling slightly nervous.

Tony lowered his voice so that nobody would hear them. “I couldn’t sleep well because I was thinking of what we’ve talked about yesterday and, particularly, that one weekend when you’ve been sleeping over.” Peter didn’t think he heard right; Tony wanted to talk about _them,_ in _a hotel _of all places? “I uhm… I guess I have realized how different we are, and-“

“You-you’re not b-breaking up with me, a-are you?” Peter whispered fearfully and on the verge of passing out from shock.

“No,” Tony hissed and quickly glanced around, “I want to offer a compromise.”

“A…a c-compromise?”

“Listen… I know that our relationship isn’t exactly what you want, and especially not what you deserve, so first of all, I want to thank you for putting up with me despite of that.”

Peter was so flabbergasted he could do nothing but stare at the older man.

“I’ll be forever grateful that you’re giving me more time to figure everything out, and I know it must be hard for you, so I thought we could… actually start to spend time with each other outside of the compound too, as long as you aren’t worried that the public won’t buy the intern story.”

“A-are you being serious?”

“I am. I also thought that it might be better if we didn’t always ‘_you know_ _what_’ at the compound. You’re always welcome, of course, but it might be saver if we concentrated on working in the lab most of the times that you’re here.”

“Wait, so you never want to _do it_ anymore?”

Tony shook his head amusedly and lowered his voice even more. “Of course not, are you crazy? I’ve had the best sex of my life with you, I’m just saying we could try and meet up in hotels or whatever every now and then.”

Peter didn’t necessarily like the idea. After all, he wasn’t the affair or side-whore of a married man, but Tony probably had a point. As long as they were acting in secret, it might be better to minimize the risk of getting caught by one of their friends.

“Don’t you think it would look weird, though, when you and I always end up meeting in hotels? I mean, people obviously recognize you.”

“There are ways to make sure nobody would find out about it. Also, I’m not talking about every single time, but every other week, maybe. And, speaking of sex… I know we have our differences when it comes to our preferences, but as I said, it’s the best I’ve ever had. I want it to keep it the way it has been with all my heart, but I guess I can try and show you a little more affection than I usually do. It has nothing to do with you, though… I’ve never been great at showing feelings, and I’ve never been the type of guy for vanilla sex either.”

Suddenly, Peter had the horrible feeling that Steve might have said something to Tony. But why would the man be that calm then, if that was the case?

“Do you really mean that?”

“Absolutely.” Tony’s gaze was both sincere and weirdly calculating.

* * *

The brunch was excellent as usual. He noticed the boy gaping at him after the waiter had brought the check, showing a total of 250 dollars for two glasses of OJ, a coffee, and a bunch of delicious snacks.

Tony then glanced at his phone and saw that he had four missed calls and seven messages from Pepper. Oh, he had totally forgotten to tell her where he’d gone to. She was probably mad at him considering he had promised to spend the whole day with her, so Tony quickly sent her a short message. _“May made me take the car back. I’ll be home at 2. Talking to the kid right now.”_

A few minutes later, they were walking out of the hotel, and while they were waiting for the car to be returned to them, Peter was eventually pushed aside by some pedestrians and tourists running up to Tony, asking him for selfies and autographs. The man smiled smugly and graciously at everyone who was bustling around him, and finally, the Spyder turned around the corner. Tony tried to spot Peter in the crowd and after a few seconds, found him loitering right next to the hotel doors.

“Kid!” he yelled and motioned the boy over. The people around him parted when Peter squeezed through them, and most of them looked at him astonished. Tony grabbed his boyfriend right above the elbow and held him close, struggling to get through the excited crowd.

Only when they had finally managed to get into the car, Tony spotted three paparazzi on the other side of the street, lurking in the shadows of a Central Park tree. Fucking. Great.

The engine revved when Tony hit the gas pedal and shot forward into the busy Avenue. After the first junction, he immediately slowed down though, not wanting to risk a ticket.

“Is it okay if I drive you home now? I actually promised T’Challa and Shuri to have a discussion about his highness’ suit before they leave.”

“Of course.”

Tony looked at his sweet boy and felt a sudden tightness in his pants. It had been two weeks, and he didn’t know when he’d have managed to sort things out for their first secret meet-up, therefore…

“Actually, I want to take a short detour.”

Peter shot him a questioning glance, but Tony only grinned and focused his eyes back onto the road. Fifteen minutes later he drove the car into the most expensive, non-valet parking garage in Downtown Manhattan, knowing he’d definitely get a free lot despite it being Saturday. Tony turned out to be right, but he still went up as high up as he could, ignoring Peter’s remark about passing by dozens of empty spaces. At the top weren’t a lot of cars; only about one third of the space was full, and yet, Tony still steered as far away from the exits as possible. Finally, he came to a halt, killed the engine and looked at the kid with hungry eyes. Peter immediately fidgeted slightly in his seat, a motion that went straight to Tony’s dick.

“Get out,” the engineer ordered and opened the door. He walked around the car, grabbed the boy’s arm, and sat down in the passenger seat. Peter yelped when Tony pulled him inside too and manhandled him onto his lap. The car was so tight and small that Peter actually bumped his head before Tony grabbed him by his neck and pulled him down for a fierce kiss. For some reason, the boy didn’t seem to be into it, because he wriggled free after a few seconds.

“W-what are you doing?”

“I want you,” Tony groaned and dug his nails into the tender flesh of Peter’s hip.

“NOW?”

“You’ve been legal for three days now. Would be a shame if we didn’t take advantage of it, right?”

“But…s-someone could see us,” Peter whispered, completely thunderstruck, “I thought you didn’t want to risk getting caught?”

“We won’t get caught, but if we did, it would only be my problem, wouldn’t it?”

Before Peter could object, Tony pressed their lips against each other again. While they were kissing, the older man was already fumbling for the younger one’s belt and buttons. When his hand slipped inside the pants and squeezed the half-hard member, Peter buckled his hips forward and let out a needy moan. Tony grinned and broke the kiss. “Oh, you’re a cock-hungry slut aren’t you… if you want to feel daddy’s cock you better pull those pants down.”

Peter went slightly pink around the nose, just like he always did when Tony was in the mood for dirty talk.

“H-how is this supposed to w-work in here?”

“You’re going to fuck yourself on my dick.”

It was obvious that Peter didn’t think he’d heard right. He had never been allowed to be ‘on top’ before, at least not like this, unrestrained and somewhat in control of the situation. Tony knew he’d eventually end up grabbing Peter’s hips and finding a way to slam into him despite being restricted in his movements by the car seat, but for a while, he wanted the boy to do most of the work.

“Really?”

Tony answered by unbuttoning his own pants, freeing his leaking erection.

“Won’t we get the car all messy?”

“Since it’s gonna be yours as soon as you turn eighteen I couldn’t care less,” Tony grinned wickedly and Peter couldn’t suppress a snort. “Great.”

“I’m just kidding, we’re gonna can use a condom today.”

The boy raised his eyebrows. “That would be a first.”

“Well, since I don’t have any lube with me, it might actually help a little. I bought a few packs of ‘soft glides’ a while ago, just in case.”

“We’re not gonna use lube?” Peter seemed even less excited now.

“Relax, baby… they are extra lubricated, and we can use pre-cum and spit. It will work, trust me.”

Apart from his first few sexual encounters, Peter had never really had any problems taking Tony in, even if he had been slightly scared or nervous at times (basically whenever Tony talked him into doing something a little too kinky for the boy’s liking), therefore the man was rather confident they’d be able to do it even without lube.

At first, it was kind of a struggle. Their space was so limited that Peter had to go through all sorts of contortions to turn around and get his pants down far enough, and then he tried to find a halfway comfortable position that would still allow Tony to access his hole. The engineer took his time to get it as wet as possible, but it was nice nevertheless; he let Peter suck on his fingers for minutes, and was greatly entertained by milking more pre-cum out of both of their cocks than ever before.

After fifteen minutes of stretching and teasing, he eventually rolled the condom over his penis and pushed Peter forward.

“Are you ready?”

Peter seemed to remember that the older man was in a certain mood today. “Yes, please, d-daddy, fuck me!”

Tony gave a satisfied chuckle. He had trained his sweet baby boy well. “Thought we said you’d do that yourself today? Try to push back.”

Peter obliged, but despite the fastidious preparation, it still took him a while to lower himself onto the older one’s dick completely. Tony could see that Peter was hurting a little bit, but this time, he didn’t intervene and gave the boy all the time he needed. Eventually, it was done, and after a few deep and calm breaths, Peter started to move. Tony had to admit that it was a precious sight watching his perfect angel fuck himself on his cock and he actually enjoyed having to do nothing for once. Soon, both men were moaning loudly and even though Peter had sped up on his movements, Tony got a little impatient. He couldn’t let the boy stay in control, it made him feel uneasy… Also, he was getting closer to his release, and it would be hard to cum if the teenager didn’t get a move on.

Therefore, it was bound to happen; without a warning, Tony fisted the fingers of his left hand into Peter’s hair and smashed his torso against the board and passenger airbag cover. The boy yelped in surprise, causing Tony to chuckle nastily. With his right hand, he grabbed the handle on the inside of the car top and heaved his hips up. It wasn’t comfortable _at all_, but it would do.

Peter whined when Tony immediately pounded into him in a brutal pace. The current angle seemed to be perfect, though, because after only a few thrusts the boy’s whines changed into needy, desperate moans and he even pushed his hips backwards as much as he could with Tony holding him down like that. “C-can I - oh fuck – please t-touch m-myself, d-daddy?” Peter pressed out through his high-pitched moans.

The older man groaned; he was _such a good boy._

“You can.”

Peter mumbled a faint ‘Thank you’ and fumbled for the tissues Tony had prepositioned earlier. A few minutes later, the teenager was the first to cum. His body convulsed, closing muscle contracting, and the motion sent Tony over the edge only seconds later. The two men were well attuned by now and mostly climaxed shortly after one another or, every so often, even at the exact same time. They stayed motionless for a few seconds and concentrated on getting their air flow and heart rate back to normal before Tony loosened his grip on Peter’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make sure: I don’t think anyone who has rough sex is fucked up, only if they force their partner to do it even though they don’t want to ;) Hope it wasn't too boring, but I was in the mood for a little smut and wanted to set things straight for the next year. On that note: even though Peter’s just turned seventeen, his next birthday is gonna come up soon enough… Things will get more interesting again after that ;)


	12. [12]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony’s relationship is turning to the better, but time is rushing by fast.

_> the valleys to the mountain tops, oh<_

The following morning, Peter almost suffered a panic attack when he looked at his phone. Paparazzi had spotted them yesterday, and the pictures had been posted to sites like TMZ and BuzzFeed as well as on social media causing Peter to spend his school day answering questions about why he had been seen walking out of a first-class hotel with Tony Stark. Not the best prerequisite for their future plans.

“I _told you_ I was interning for Stark Industries,” Peter groaned about twenty times, “And it’s standard that interns get to have brunch with Mr. Stark on their birthdays.”

Flash, on the other hand, was _outraged_. At first, he had tried to insult Peter by saying Tony was probably only taking pity for him considering he was one of the poorest, if not _the poorest_, kid in school, but then he changed his tactic and tried to sweet-talk him into getting him an autograph. He even fantasized about doing an exclusive interview with Tony for his ‘Spider-Man’ social media fan account, considering he was Peter’s ‘close friend’, but hadn’t even finished when MJ lost her patience and told him to fuck off if he didn’t want to be kicked off the decathlon team.

Meanwhile, Tony had his own demons to fight. Pepper wasn’t exactly happy that he had gone on a brunch date with Peter instead of spending the whole day with her as he had promise, but he eventually convinced her that he had taken the chance and talked to Peter about his crush.

“Does this mean we can tell everyone that I’m living here full-time?”

Tony sighed. “Well, I’m not sure if he’s really over it… Let’s give it a few more weeks, all right?”

Pepper living at the compound stressed him out, but it was inevitable if he didn’t want her to break up with him one day. However, whenever Tony pondered over their shared future, he felt close to a panic attack. He still liked Pepper and respected her for everything she had ever done for him and the company, and he really didn’t want to harm her in any way… His affection and passion for Peter, though, was on a whole different level, and he caught himself more and more often thinking about what his life would be like if he was living with the boy instead of Pepper. But then he remembered all the pain his sexuality had ever caused him and knew that it wasn’t possible.

On top of that, living a more or less ‘double life’ wasn’t as easy as he imagined. With Pepper giving up her apartment in the city, she was sleeping in the penthouse every day now and had naturally brought all her belongs with her. It had been annoying enough to move half the stuff she owned into unused guestrooms whenever Peter came around, but now it would be almost impossible to put it all away every other week. It was too risky. Therefore, Tony was really glad that he had found a way to meet up with Peter without anyone finding out about it.

One early evening a few weeks after Peter’s seventeenth birthday, they finally met in a fancy hotel in New York City to have their first official ‘fuck date’. The boy arrived just as he had told him beforehand: in his Spider-Man suit, crawling down from the top of the building until he arrived at the window of Tony’s hotel room. As soon as Peter had taken off his mask, the man was coming down on him, desperate with need and desire. They fucked three times in the four hours they were seeing each other, and only then Peter asked Tony how they were going to do this without anyone finding out.

“No, I can’t have an employee checking in for me. The only guy I really trust is Happy, and not only is he well-known, but he would probably ask awkward questions if he saw you or Spider-Man anywhere close to the hotels he had checked me in for whatever reason. Therefore, I’m using a celebrity service specialized on things like that. You pay them anonymously beforehand, via Bitcoin, cash or with a blank credit card, and then they’ll place the booking under their name. They check in and drop off the room card in my anonymous post box, where I’ll either pick it up or let it get sent to me. Then I’ll disguise myself up to a point that nobody will recognize me immediately and silently walk into my room, just like I did today. And you can either come here in your suit or casually walk into the hotel without any disguise.”

It was even easier when they met in motels or hotels with room doors directly facing the street or parking lot, meaning they could come and go without passing the receptionist or anyone else.

Every now and then Peter still visited the compound of course, but Tony always made sure that Pepper wasn’t around when he did, and whilst the man didn’t take Peter up into the penthouse anymore, he took him down into the lab to work (or screw around), or up into the Avenger accommodations to hang out with the others.

Tony also kept his word and tried to do ‘normal’ things with Peter outside of the compound or hotel rooms at least once a month. The first time he offered to take the boy to the movies, the young man was silently gaping at him for almost a minute.

“For real?”

“I promised, didn’t I?”

“I-I know, but… what if anyone recognizes you?”

“They already saw us together. Also, we can always tell them that we’re boss and intern.”

The real reason why Tony didn’t care was because Pepper knew about his plans to spend more time with the kid. She had objected at first, fearing that Peter would never get over his crush that way, but Tony promised he would focus on acting more like a father again in the hopes of getting out of the ‘boyfriend material zone’.

His fake plan almost worked too well.

In November, Tony took Peter to his first ever Ice Hockey game. It was their third ‘normal date’, and even though they were seated in the VIP sector, tons of pictures were spread on Social Media and on news sites hours later. Part of the reason was that Tony and Peter appeared on the video wall minutes after the game had started, and half of the stadium was filming and photographing while the crowd was cheering and chanting for Iron Man.

One day later, some tabloids started to dig up information about Peter, and when they somehow found out that he was orphaned, they immediately started to publish bullshit stories about Tony thinking to adopt him. Needless to say, he wasn’t pleased _at all_, despite the light ‘daddy kink’ he had developed.

Tony was so furious and embarrassed about it that he forced Pepper to issue a statement about Peter being their outstandingly smart intern, and that he had no interest whatsoever to adopt an almost grown-up teenager. Afterwards, Pepper was teasing him about it for so long that Tony eventually lost his patience and invited Peter to the annual Stark Industries Christmas Gala Party. The man had rarely visited the event ever since he had retired as CEO, but this year Pepper would be occupied with some family business, therefore he had promised to attend in her stead. Naturally, Tony had ulterior motives, though; a few selected news reporters would be invited too, which would be the chance to show them that Peter was just a brainy intern who was supposed to get a high-paying job in the company as soon as he was finished with his education, nothing more.

The day of the party came with a lot of snow and heavy winds. Happy and Tony were already an hour late when they picked Peter up, thanks to the traffic, and now they still had to drive all the way into Manhattan.

“You look precious,” Tony whispered in Peter’s ear as soon as he had slipped into the backseat with him. The boy blushed and shot a quick glance to the front, but Happy had chosen this exact moment to curse loudly, making him oblivious to whatever was being spoken behind him.

“Thanks,” Peter mumbled and fidgeted in his seat, “and thanks for the, uhm, suit, but really…you wouldn’t have needed to have one made for me.”

“Oh, trust me, I did. If it makes you feel any better though, it wasn’t really expensive.”

“I somehow doubt that.”

Tony simply stared at him, trying to ignore his twitching fingers. It had been three weeks since he had fucked the kid and there was nothing he would rather do than rip the four thousand dollar suit off his perfect body right then and there.

It took them almost another hour to get into the city, and when they finally got out of the car, a few dozen reporters were awaiting them despite the heavy winds and snowflakes. Tony laid his arm around Peter’s shoulder and quickly guided him over the slippery, more-white-than-red carpet straight into the building, ignoring all requests for interviews or photos.

They handed their jackets and coats over to one of the employees running over before entering the enormous party hall. Immediately, all eyes were focused on Tony, and most of his former employees and business partners started to cheer loudly, except for those who had never liked him in the first place. “Stay close to me,” Tony mumbled into Peter’s ear and walked over to one of his old friends.

They had been chatting for about ten minutes when Tony heard a cough behind him. He turned around and stared into the face of a man he had not expected to see here.

“Mr. Stark, it’s a pleasure to see you.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Tony said with a fake smile and stretched out his hand.

“Who is the kid?”

Tony saw that Peter blushed, but he forced himself to smile even more brightly. “Peter is our intern, and saying he’s the best would be an understatement. Pete, meet Norman Osborn, an old _friend_ of mine.”

From the looks of it, Peter had already known who the man was and it didn’t surprise Tony one bit. After all, Norman was the second-best well-known CEO in New York City.

“N-nice to meet you, M-Mr. Osborn, I-I’m Peter Parker.”

The two shook hands and it was clear that Peter was slightly intimidated, which made Tony somewhat furious. Osborn was _nothing_ compared to him.

“Are you even in college yet, Mr. Parker?”

“N-no, I’m a senior in high school.”

“What college are you going to attend?”

“I-I don’t know yet, I’ve applied to-to MIT.”

Immediately, Tony’s heart clenched. They had only broached the subject once before because it was too unnerving to think about the possibility that soon enough, Peter could be moving to another state.

“Wow, MIT… impressive.”

“How’s your son doing?” Tony butted in, trying to move the conversation into a different direction.

“Oh, he’s doing great. He’s in his first year at NYU. Harry!” - Mr. Osborn yelled and turned around, motioning someone over – “Come here for a second.”

It must have been seven or eight years since Tony had last seen Harry Osborn, and, god forbid, he had turned into a fine-looking young man. Compared to Peter, though, he wasn’t that appealing, considering he looked a little bulky and was almost as tall as Tony.

“Mr. Parker, this is my son, Harry Osborn. Harry, you remember Mr. Stark?”

“Sure, it’s always an honor, sir,” Harry said and shook Tony’s hand before turning towards Peter. They were about to greet when Mr. Osborn's eyes fixed a point behind Tony.

“Mrs. Potts!”

The engineer spun around and couldn’t believe his eyes; Pepper was walking up to them, and before he knew it, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on the shocked man’s lips.

“Thought I’d come to your rescue,” she grinned and pulled away from him. “Mr. Osborn, nice to see you. And is this Harry? Oh my god, you’re so grown-up… what a handsome young man you’ve become!”

Tony barely listened; his eyes were on Peter, who had his gaze focused on the ground until Pepper pulled him in for a short hug. “Peter, you look very handsome too, the suit fits you perfectly.”

“Thanks,” the boy mumbled, causing Tony’s stomach to clench when he saw that Peter’s eyes were getting wet. Fuck.

“I thought you’d be airborne by now?” Tony asked Pepper as casually as possible.

“The airport shut down due to the snowstorm. Didn’t you get my texts?”

Tony cursed inwardly; ever since Peter had gotten into the car, he had completely ignored his phone.

“No, sorry, I was…uhm, nevermind. Hey, Pete, why don’t you and Harry grab yourselves a soda or whatever and have a chat about college? I want to discuss some business things with Pepper and Mr. Osborn.”

In reality, he just wanted the boy gone so he wouldn’t start to cry or blurt out anything dire right in front of Pepper.

“Sure, why not,” Harry grinned and beamed at Peter. “Come on.”

Tony watched them leave and tried to come up with anything he could discuss with the other two. It still took him more than three hours before he was finally able to pry himself lose from all the people who had suddenly wanted to speak to him, but now he was hurrying around the hall, alone, trying to find Peter without bumping into the waiters balancing glasses or the last course of the flying dinner.

After about ten minutes, his eyes fell on Harry, who was chatting with some guy Tony didn’t know.

“Hey, uhm, excuse me,” he interrupted. “Harry, do you know where Peter is?”

“Peter? He left ages ago.”

“Left? What do you mean, ‘left’?”

“He said he didn’t feel so good and that he would have to go home.”

* * *

Peter’s phone had been buzzing for the tenth time when he finally shut it off. He had no intention whatsoever to speak to Tony, he just wanted to sleep and forget all about Pepper kissing the love of his life like she owned him.

Hours later, however, Peter was still wide-awake, and even though he hated himself for it, he turned on his phone again. Eighteen calls from Tony, and four messages. He felt so betrayed that he was tempted to delete them unseen, but his curiosity and drive for self-destruction got the better of him.

_“Harry said you left. I just want to make sure you got home all right.”_

_“Peter, can you please stop ghosting me, I’m getting worried.”_

_“If this is about Pepper, you know exactly that we haven’t told the public yet. Events like these are important for SI, and if they think that the CEO might not be on good term with me anymore, it could weaken the company.”_

_“I’m sorry if it gave you a wrong impression, I really am. I love you.”_

Peter couldn’t help but cry again. Tony never sent him texts which said ‘I love you’ or anything even close to it. It felt like the millionth time that he asked himself whether Tony was really honest with him, and he actually sent a text to Pepper asking her if they could talk. At the same time, he answered Tony. _“I’m okay, we can talk tomorrow.”_

Unfortunately, Pepper never texted him back, and when Peter tried calling her, the call somehow didn’t go through. Therefore, he only had Tony’s words, and all in all, the man eventually managed to convince him yet again that there was nothing going on that Peter didn’t know about. What other choice did he have if he couldn’t reach Pepper for some reason? Asking Tony if she had a new number was certainly out of the question…

Therefore, their relationship continued to be a mixture between secret fuck-dates and father-son- dates, but Tony actually made an effort and sneaked kisses from Peter whenever he could. Also, he started to join him on patrol every now and then, leading to tons of social media posts from exciting fans who spotted both Iron Man and Spider-Man messing up New York’s minor criminals. Afterwards, they sometimes watched the sunset with each other from the top of high skyscrapers before fucking under the star-pocked sky. It was a win-win situation for both of them - Tony got to pound into Peter more often, and the boy got his romantic sunset. Not that the teenager didn’t enjoy the sex either… it was still rough or kinky most of the times, but it wasn’t as harsh as it used to be.

Things started to get a little difficult when Peter found out he had earned himself a science scholarship for MIT. Instead of celebrating with him, Tony acted distant and cold all of a sudden, having his ‘iron side’ (as Peter called it) once again getting the better of him. Peter tried to reason with him, saying that Tony could move to Massachusetts too and even live with him if he finally agreed to tell everyone, but it was to no avail. In the end, it was Peter who gave in and chose to go to Manhattan’s Empire State University, his second successful application, instead.

Time went by fast, and about a month before Peter’s eighteenth birthday, Tony crashed his high school graduation ceremony out of the blue. Peter’s school mates, their parents and the teachers lost their heads when Tony Stark casually walked into the school’s sports hall, interrupting the ceremony for a total of thirty minutes before everyone had calmed down enough again to continue. Peter was both beaming and blushing, and when it was his turn to receive his diploma, Tony actually stood up and put out his phone to film the whole thing.

After the ceremony was over, it took the older man fifteen minutes to fight his way through to Peter due to everyone trying to get a selfie with him. When he was finally standing next to him, the boy was painfully aware of the hundreds of eyes staring at them.

“Graduating with the highest scholastic average in Midtown High's history, hugh?” Tony said with a grin and nudged Peter on the shoulder. “Nice job, kiddo.”

“Thanks,” the boy smiled and blushed slightly, wishing that the crowd would look away. May kissed the man on both cheeks, and then Tony introduced himself to Ned’s father, Michelle, and the girl’s parents while greeting Ned and his mother like old friends.

Suddenly, Flash appeared next to them out of thin air. “H-hey, Pa-Peter, I just, uhm, wanted to congratulate you." The boy shifted nervously, eyes fixed on Tony. Before Peter had even opened his mouth to reply, Flash blurted out, “I’m a big fan, Mr. Stark, Iron Man, sir. I was wondering, uhm, if you could maybe, uhm… I-I’m Flash Thompson, and I have-“

“Oh, you’re Flash,” Tony said with a frown, and Peter was astonished that Flash didn’t wet himself from excitement.

“Y-You know my name?”

Tony smiled icily. “Of course. You’re the one who has always been harassing Peter just because he was too _poor_ or too much of a_ loser_, right?”

Flash stumbled back, completely horrified. “W-what? I never-“

“Wait a sec, I have a code red!" Tony held up his right hand, looking somewhat alarmed. With his left index finger, he tapped his blue sunglasses before looking at Flash sternly. “Oh, nevermind, it was just my _bullshit detector _going nuts. Do yourself a favor, kid, and get over yourself.”

MJ busted out laughing whereas Peter and Ned shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. It took Flash a few seconds to realize that Tony Stark had just verbally bitch-slapped him. Full of hatred, he turned towards Peter. “What the fuck did you tell him, Parker? I swear to god, you’ll regret this.”

Tony stepped closer until his body was almost touching Flash’s, looking down at him warningly. “Are you actually _threatening_ him in front of me? You are aware that I’m Iron Man, right?”

“Tony, give it a rest,” May said and grabbed his arm, “He’s just a kid.”

Peter didn’t know if he should be irritated or glad that May kind of tried to protect Flash. He settled on the latter when he noticed that most people around them were still watching them with eagle eyes. “It’s all right, Tony, please just… let it be.”

“Fine. Let’s get going then, shall we?” The man looked at him expectantly, and even though Peter wanted nothing more than to leave him with, it wasn’t possible.

“I wished I could, but they’re gonna do pictures soon and stuff…”

Tony sighed and looked around. It was obvious that he wasn’t pleased about all the attention right now either. “Well, I’m gonna go alone then, but… can we talk for a second, in private?”

“Sure!”

Intrigued, Peter led him away from the crowd and out of the hall. Together, they silently walked down a few corridors before they decided it was safe enough to stop and talk. “What is it?”

“Are you free this evening?”

“Uhm… I guess, what for?”

Tony handed him a keycard and Peter sighed, but not without a smile on his lips. “What hotel?”

“It’s a key to an apartment. _Your _apartment, actually.”

“What?”

“1.600 square feet, located in Greenwich Village, three blocks from ESU. I bought it, and it’s all yours.”

Peter’s mouth fell open. “You did _what?_”

“Listen,” - Tony looked around carefully before coming a little closer - “I want to see you more often, and this apartment is just perfect. We wouldn’t have to meet in hotels anymore, and it’s close to your college. It’s completely furnished and very modern… You’ll love it.”

“Tony, you can’t gift me something like that. That’s even worse than the car.”

“About that, by the way – the building has a garage, so you can park it as soon as I’ve given it back to you. I won’t accept a ‘No’ this time.”

Peter took a few calm breaths. He had actually started to look for apartments, but even small, dirty ones were too expensive. Even if he found a shitty job, he doubted he’d ever be able to pay the rent, and May wouldn’t be able to help him either. Therefore, he only had two options: continuing to live with his aunt, or trying to get Tony to move in with him, wherever that would be. Peter had been dreading the moment when he had to address the issue of their relationship again, but his birthday was coming closer with every day that passed and Tony would eventually have to come to a conclusion anyways.

“Uhm… l-let’s say I agree to-to move in there…what’s gonna happen in a month?”

Tony tried to keep a poker face, but failed. “What do you mean?”

“I’m not gonna beat around the bush. There’s no way I’ll move in if we’re ending this in a month.”

“I… I’m not saying I want it to end.”

“So you want to live in with me?”

Tony frowned. “I didn’t say that either. Look…I know I promised you that I’m gonna make up my mind about all this until you’re eighteen, but-”

“Don’t tell me you still don’t know,” Peter hissed and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes, “because I won’t give you any more time. You either want me, or you don’t.”

“I WANT you, but… why can’t we fucking keep it this way? I’ve done everything you wanted this past year, didn’t I? I mean…you should hear what the others are saying about you… how you look so young and how it grosses them out thinking you’re ever gonna have sex with anyone.”

Peter flinched and felt horribly sick all of a sudden. “Y-you… you guys are talking about me like that?”

“No, I mean… they don’t think _you _are gross, they are just being over-protective.”

“S-so what? I’m old enough to have sex with anyone I like, and I won’t let you use that as a flimsy excuse anymore.”

“It’s not an excuse…It’s just… It would be better if you weren’t a teenager anymore.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

Tony simply stared at him, and now Peter almost felt as if he needed to throw up. “You… you can’t be serious,” he stumbled, taking a step back. He was so angry and devastated at the same time that he couldn’t think straight anymore. “First, we both agreed that we’d wait until I was able to consent, which was last year. Then, you persuaded me into waiting until I’ve reached my age of majority, which is next month. And now you want me to be your fuck toy for another _two fucking years _until I’m technically not a teenager anymore? And when I’m twenty, you’d want to wait until I’m twenty-one, and then until I’m thirty, right? You know what? Fuck you, Tony.”

Peter threw the key card right at the man’s dumbfounded face and stormed off without looking back again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I included yet another Pepper situation, buuut I promise there won’t be a third time, at least not like this ;) Question is: are they actually over now, or will Tony find a way to coax Peter into giving in just one more time? We have still have 5 chapters to go ;) (Yes, I said it’s gonna be 16 but there’s no way I’m getting this done so fast, so it’s probably gonna be 17 :’) ) I don't know when I can update this one again because I'm a little stressed next week... I hope I can motivate myself enough to publish again until next weekend? 😩


	13. [13]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Peter’s eighteenth birthday party, there’s a dramatic turn of events, pushing the boy to his limit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I managed to finish this until like literally now haha but I've had a few bits and pieces of this finished already so I spent the whole day writing to get it done :3 Hope there aren't a lot of mistakes in it and you'll enjoy it ❤️
> 
> **Warnings:** (SPOILER!) One act of violence

_(Author's Note:_ It's possible to switch to the finished [Starker AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119184/chapters/52793800) for an Alternate Ending if you stop as soon as Tony says “One hundred percent” to Peter.)

_> heaven or hell<_

A few hours later, Tony was still in shock, checking his phone every other minute for new messages. However, when it stayed silent throughout the whole day and night, his shock first turned into anger, and then to despair. Had the boy broken up with him or was he just trying to coax Tony into giving in by threatening to break up?

A whole week passed without Peter getting in contact with him, and when Tony finally texted him "_Are you okay? Can we talk?"_ the boy didn't reply. The man was starting to feel really uneasy, and he couldn't help but panic when he thought about giving up the boy for good. The only problem was, that there was no going back once it was out, and it made Tony cry out in frustration, hating his life, Peter, himself, his father, the whole fucking world.

One week before Peter's eighteenth birthday, Sam asked him during their weekly Avenger dinner night when they would celebrate with the kid. "He, uhm... he hasn’t decided yet." In reality, Tony was scared to invite him over. What if the others figured out that something was going on? Or what if Peter finally realized that Pepper had actually moved _in_? Ever since the woman had blurted out in April that she had been full-time living here for months, Tony had been on edge whenever Peter was around, hoping nobody would mention it to him in any way.

Later on, Tony grabbed his phone to text Peter about the date, and after some hesitation he unlocked a secret folder with a few dozen nudes of the kid and six more or less cute selfies the boy had forced him to pose for. For the first time in ages, Tony’s eyes started to burn. For fuck’s sake, he wasn’t going to cry now, was he? Angry and ashamed, the man sent him a sloppy message. _“Next Thursday, 5 pm, birthday party at the compound.” _That fucking kid…maybe he’d be better off without him after all.

However, when Tony pounded into Pepper a few hours later, he realized how fucking pointless and useless his life had become. Yes, Tony loved his Avenger family, he loved his wealth and reputation, but... There had always been something missing. Only when Peter had become his boyfriend, he had finally felt complete, and he realized that losing him might end up hurting him more than losing everything else. If the others couldn't accept that... He was Tony fucking Stark, for god’s sake, he and the kid could just move to a private island where nobody would judge or bother them anymore.

He waited until Pepper was asleep before sending Peter another text despite it being half past two in the morning. _"You won. I don’t want to be without you.”_

To his greatest surprise, his phone buzzed only ten seconds later, indicating a call from the teen. “Is that your phone?” Pepper murmured sleepily next to him, and Tony quickly got up. “Yeah, I gotta take this… go back to sleep.” As soon as he had closed the bedroom door behind him, he picked up. "Hi."

“A-are you serious? Y-you’re not… you’re not bullshitting me?”

Tony took a deep breath. “I… No, I’m not. I… I don’t know how I’m gonna do it, but…fuck, I will.”

“I-I won’t leave your side,” Peter said shakily, “W-we will go through this together, o-okay?”

“All right...”

“Tony, I… can’t tell you how much this means to me. I love you so much and I’m sorry what I said… These past three weeks have been agonizing, but I just-“

“It’s fine, baby. Don’t worry about it, I understand.”

“A-Are you _sure_ about this?”

“One hundred percent.”

The following days, Tony snapped at almost everyone daring to speak to him. He was scared shitless about coming out, but he felt like he didn’t have any other choice, and by Thursday, the man was a mess, unable to take even a small bite of dry toast without having to throw up. “Are you sure you’re not sick?” Pepper asked for the hundredth time, and Tony was tempted to smack her hand away when she placed it on his forehead.

“I’m fine,” he growled and hid his face in his hands. Seven more hours until the party started. Maybe he should get it over with already... He had to tell her first, he owed her that. “Actually, there's, uhm…there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“Me too.”

Tony looked up, utterly confused. “Oh yeah? G-Go first.”

The woman sighed, blatantly nervous but also somewhat excited. “I-I’m pregnant.”

Shock, confusion, dread, and something Tony hadn’t figured out yet made the man cringe violently. “W-what? I thought...I mean, we thought you couldn't-"

"My doctor couldn't believe it either at first, but he said that it can happen when you stop putting pressure on yourself."

One of the reasons why Tony and Pepper had actually separated before the events of what was publicly known as Civil War, had had to do with the woman’s supposed infertility. She had stressed Tony out tremendously with her never-ending talks about adoption agencies and sheer infinite, useless attempts of in-vetro-fertilization. Eventually, the man had told her that he rather have no heir for his life work than raise “someone else’s” child anyways, which was too much for the woman. When they got back together, Pepper had eventually accepted that they wouldn’t have children, but now she was sitting here, right hand on her stomach, beaming at him with watering eyes. “It’s been fifteen weeks, but I didn’t want to tell you earlier in case… you know. I’ve been at the doctor's again yesterday and he said that everything was fine.”

Tony was speechless, especially when he realized that his formerly unknown feeling turned out to be delight. Pepper was pregnant… with _his child, _providing him with an heir after all, meaning that the Stark legacy wouldn’t die with him. The face his parents would make if they were still alive... "I'm really going to be a dad?"

"Yes," Pepper said and a tear of joy escaped her right eye. “We’re gonna have a baby.”

And just like that, Tony felt his whole body vibrating with happiness. Everything else was forgotten when he pulled Pepper into a heartfelt hug, who was sobbing into his shoulder. However, a few seconds later, the terrifying truth hit him like a truck. If Pepper was pregnant, then he couldn’t leave her now, only to move in with a boy almost thirty years younger than him, or she might lose the child or take it away from him or... Fuck, fuck, fuck. No need to panic too much, though. Tony knew he'd find a way to coax Peter into accepting that things won't be changing for a while after all... he just knew he would, considering the boy loved him uncondition-

“What did you want to talk to about?”

“It’s uhm… nothing, don’t worry about it.”

It was obvious that Pepper didn’t believe him. “Oh yeah? You sounded pretty serious. You’re not… you didn’t want to break up with me, did you? You’ve been so off lately…”

In sheer panic, Tony shook his head vigorously, blurting out the only thing he could think of at this point.

* * *

Peter was horribly jittery and anxious when he stepped out of the elevator with Happy. All day, no, all week, he hadn’t been able to think about anything else except what they would tell everyone today. With all his heart he hoped that they would understand and be accepting, both towards Tony and about their relationship as well. Speaking of, his boyfriend was standing next to Pepper in the kitchen, his face suspiciously sullen and grave. Was he feeling that bad about-

Peter’s heart and stomach clenched when the man stepped forward. “Can we talk in private?” he whispered in his ear and pulled him aside without even waiting for an answer. Peter’s legs threatened to give away and he almost tripped, tears blurring his vision before he knew it. Tony almost had to drag him away from the others. “N-no, I-I d-don’t want to hear it.”

“Hear what?” Tony hissed and turned him around the corner.

“Y-you’ve c-changed your m-mind, haven’t you?”

There was pain in Tony’s eyes, bringing Peter close to a panic attack. “It’s… it’s not like that, Pete, please, I-“

“F-fuck you!” Peter pushed him away with more force than he had intended, throwing Tony off balance. The man stumbled, but the boy didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything, anymore. With one quick movement he wiped the tears from his eyes and stormed off into the bathroom. Although a party was the last thing Peter wanted to attend at the moment, let alone his own, he knew he couldn’t just leave and would have to stick around at least for a few hours, so he washed his face and took a few deep breaths before walking out on shaky legs.

“There you are,” Bruce, who stood closest to the corridor, said, pulling Peter forward with a grin. “Happy Birthday!”

It was pure torture having to listen to a few cheerful birthday carols and sitting down at the table almost directly opposite from Tony, trying to act happy and relaxed when all he wanted was to curl up in a ball and cry.

After eating the cake and clinking glasses, Peter was overwhelmed with even more presents than last year. Tony really did give him back the Spyder keys and Peter almost cried again when he choked out a broken ‘Thank you’ without so much as glancing at his former boyfriend. Minutes after he was done unwrapping an operating vibranium web-shooter (a present from Shuri and T’Challa), Tony suddenly stood up from the table and cleared his throat noticeably. Peter still couldn’t bring himself to look at him and stared blankly at the table instead.

“I uhm…I know it’s Peter’s birthday today, but since you’re all here, I want to take the opportunity and uhm… tell you something.”

Peter thought he’d probably strained a muscle when his head shot up, completely flabbergasted. He gaped at Tony, not daring to believe his ears. Was he dreaming? Was this really happening?

“We…Pepper and I…” Peter’s heart pounded so rapidly that Steve, who was sitting next to him, shot him a concerned look. What the fuck was going on? “We’re… uhm… we’re getting married.”

_No. _

_No, he didn’t say that._

Whilst all around him people broke into cheers and applause, Peter felt close to fainting, staring at Tony without even seeing him.

_He didn’t say that. No way. It didn’t make any sense._

“I knew it!” Natasha screamed and pulled Pepper into a hug.

“Tony Bachelor Stark getting married? You’re kidding, right?” Sam laughed and banged his fist on the table. “You’re a lucky bastard, you know that?”

“I do know that,” Tony said and smiled before turning towards a beaming Pepper to kiss her on the cheek.

_This wasn’t happening. There was a simple explanation for it, just like all these other times._

However, what Pepper said next ultimately pulled the rug out from Peter’s feet. “That’s not all, though, to be honest…We’re going to have a child!”

Peter’s gasp was drowned in the loud cheers erupting all around him. Everyone was getting up on their feet now, rushing over to congratulate the beaming couple. Everyone except Peter, who remained seated, completely paralyzed in horror, trapped in a never-ending loop of Pepper’s voice yelling ‘_We’re going to have a child’._ The boy was only vaguely aware of his surroundings anymore, and he desperately tried to tell his ass and legs to get up and move, but apparently, they were frozen to the floor and chair.

Just when Peter thought things couldn’t get worse, Nat boomed, “I knew you were finally about to get serious when you told us that you’d given up your fine-ass Upper East Side apartment.”

Pepper laughed, glancing over at Tony who's standing with the men, obviously not paying attention. “Yeah, like I said, I can do a lot of work from here anyways, and I don’t care about commuting three or four times a week if that means I can wake up next to my love every day.”

“Still, you could have told us earlier. Do you know how stupid I felt when I found out that you had basically lived above my head for almost a year without me noticing? I just don’t know why you two had to keep it a secret for so long.”

The shock of those words somehow made Peter leap to his feet, and suddenly he found himself back in the bathroom again without knowing how he had even gotten there. He hardly managed to turn the lock before his legs buckled, and then he cried, harder than he ever had if he ruled out the days after Ben’s or his parents’ deaths.

How could Tony have lied to him so gruesomely? And why the fuck had Peter been so unbelievably stupid? Over and over again, his gut feeling had screamed at him that Tony was dishonest about Pepper, but he had been too blind and too trusting to see the painful and, now that he thought about it more objectively, obvious truth that the older man only cared for his dick after all.

Violent sobs made his whole body convulse and suddenly, Peter found it hard to breathe. It took him a few seconds to get up and stumble to the window, and after he had ripped it open, he greedily inhaled the fresh air. The longer he stood there, the angrier he became. Tony had screwed him over big times, yet it was Peter who was hiding in this fucking bathroom for the second time today, bawling his eyes out instead of celebrating. Yes, it was unbelievably painful, but now was not the time to break down and show Tony how weak he was. Fortunately, Peter still remembered the breathing techniques he had once learned in therapy to counteract a panic-attack, and they helped him calm down tremendously.

Ten minutes later, Peter’s eyes weren’t that puffy and red anymore, but he was still shivering slightly when he carefully walked back into the living-dining area. A few seconds later though, he deeply regretted his decision to come back. Tony was _ballroom dancing_ with Pepper, joined by Bruce and Natasha, Steve and Sharon, and even Vision and Wanda. When he noticed that Tony’s eyes fell on him, he quickly looked away and dragged his feet over to the lounge area were Sam, Bucky, Clint and Thor were seated.

“Where have you been to?” Thor asked with a frown.

“Stomach ache.”

“Ugh, that’s nasty. Want a beer?”

“Thor!” Sam said warningly, “we’ve talked about this. A sip of champagne, okay, your horrible Asgardian drinks or beer, no.”

Peter didn’t listen to them snapping at each other. Instead, even though he hated himself for it, his eyes darted over to the dancing couples every other moment. Tony wasn’t exactly beaming anymore, but the corners of his mouth were definitely turned upwards.

Next to him, Bucky sighed. “I must have told him a hundred times to move his hips more smoothly.”

Peter shot him a puzzled look. “What?”

“Steve. He’s a great dancer, actually, but he’s holding back.”

Clint, who had been listening, laughed. “Most straight men are too uptight to swing their hips.”

“That’s stupid though. It has nothing to do with being gay or straight.”

“Can you dance?” Peter asked Bucky since he couldn’t remember ever seeing the man dance before.

“He’s a god,” Clint grinned.

“Don’t let Thor hear that,” Bucky laughed and turned slightly pink. “But yeah, Pete, I can dance. What about you?”

“I’ve done ballet when I was in elementary school, but...” Peter forgot what he had wanted to say; it was impossible to ignore Pepper’s cry of joy when Tony twirled her around three times with a smug grin on his face.

Bucky stared at Peter with wide eyes. “Are you serious? Wow, that’s amazing. I mean, I knew you were pretty agile, but I thought that was from the spider bite. Can you still do pirouettes and stuff?”

Before he knew it, Peter had jumped up and stretched out his hand. “W-why don’t we find out?”

Bucky stared at him for a few seconds, but then he actually did grab his hand and stood up from the couch. Peter wasn’t even half as confident as he acted when he pulled Bucky over to the dancing couples, but he mustered all his courage and put Bucky’s gloved metal arm onto his hip whilst their fingers of their others hands were still locked tight.

“I thought you’d try to do a pirouette.”

“I-I changed my mind. I want to dance but… I don’t know if I can do it.”

Bucky hesitated, but then he smiled and nodded. “I can take the lead, just relax and follow my movements. I… I will need to get a little closer, though.”

“No problem,” Peter whispered and trembled a little when Bucky pressed his strong body against his own. He shot a glance over to the right and stared right at Tony, who was looking at them outraged. Peter couldn’t help but smirk and moved even closer to Bucky, letting himself be guided through the steps with ease. After a few minutes, Tony wasn’t the only one who was watching them anymore. The others had come over as well, and when the song was over, they applauded.

“Didn’t know you can dance, Pete,” Wanda said and grinned widely at him.

“I didn’t really do anything, Bucky is the gifted one,” he replied and forced himself to beam at the older man.

“Don’t be so modest, you’ve just told me that you did ballet.”

“Well, I said I’m not sure if I can still do that, but…” – Peter turned around so he wasn’t facing Bucky anymore – “can you grab my hips and hold me when I jump?”

“What?”

“Just… do it.”

“All right,” Bucky chuckled, “hope I won’t hurt you with this, though.” He waved his metal arm.

“I can take it, don’t worry.”

With a smug satisfaction, Peter realized that the whole room was looking at them. When he felt that Bucky was holding onto his hips tightly, he jumped up a few inches, and the older man held him up. Peter then moved both of his legs to one side, with the upper one stretched and the bottom one bent at the knee. The boy tensed his muscles and asked Bucky to tilt him to the right. As soon as he had done it, Peter moved his left arm behind Bucky’s neck and turned around until their mouths were only inches apart.

“Wowowowow, that’s enough,” Rhodey laughed and shook his head vigorously whereas some of the others applauded or whistled teasingly. “Stop, you’re making me uncomfortable.”

Bucky blushed a little bit and grinned shyly before putting Peter down.

“Don’t be silly, that was _hot_,” Natasha grinned, causing the blush on Bucky’s face to deepen.

“_Hot_?” Rhodey huffed, “Actually-“

“I know you all think I’m an innocent baby,” Peter cut him off, his voice shaking slightly, “but just so you know - I lost my virginity when I was sixteen, to a guy who’s _almost _as hot as Bucky. Turned out he was a lying asshole whoring around behind my back, but hey, at least I know now what I _don’t _want, right?”

His eyes flickered to Tony who looked ready to kill. Muscles in his face as well as his fingers were twitching dangerously, but Peter didn’t care. Tony would never dare to say or do anything in front of the others, so the boy decided to take it even further. He turned to look at Bucky and grinned. “So, if you’re ever up to… hanging out or something, hit me up.” He winked and half the room busted out laughing when Bucky stuttered out a perplexed _‘W-w-what?’_. A few of them, however, said something that sounded vaguely like _‘Over my dead body!’_

Peter didn’t care if they took him serious or not. The look on Tony’s face alone was worth it.

Even though it was kind of tempting to literally ruin Tony’s life for good, he still refused to provide more information about ‘the asshole’ to anyone of the others. Peter liked to think of himself as a decent person who didn’t find happiness or actual satisfaction by inevitably hurting someone else, so he kept silent and made sure to stay out of his ex-boyfriend’s way.

However, when he asked Happy to bring him home at ten, most eyes were back on him.

“Uhm, you do remember you were gifted a BAMF car today, right?” Shuri asked.

“What does BAMF mean?” Scott asked with a frown, but most simply shrugged their shoulders.

“I changed my mind. I won’t accept it,” Peter said dully and threw the keys at Tony who barely managed to catch them in time. “Happy, if yo can't drive me, I can try to swing back or something, no problem.”

“I’m going back anyways,” Maria said, “I can take you with me.”

Before Peter could thank her, Tony had appeared right next to him and grabbed his arm. “Let’s talk for a sec.”

The boy wanted to object, but he didn’t want to cause a scene, so he let himself get pulled into the guest bedroom they had already been fighting in last year.

As soon as Tony had closed the door behind him, he shoved Peter so violently that he actually fell onto the ground hard. “You stop your fucking bullshit _right now, _you hear me?” He towered over the boy and looked down at him with a livid expression in his eyes.

“_M-my_ fucking b-bullshit?” Peter’s voice broke and he hated himself for being close to tears so soon again already. He jumped up and stared at Tony brokenly. “MY BULLSHIT?”

“You fucking insulted me and offered to spread your legs for Barnes like a cheap little slut!”

“Says the one who was fucking cheating on me all this time!”

“I… It just happened once, all right, and I didn’t expect her to-“

“Why won’t you stop lying for ONCE? For more than a year you’ve told me that she moved out, when in fact she moved IN. Was that the reason why you wanted to meet up in hotels all of a sudden?” The look on Tony’s face was answer enough. “You know what you are,” Peter asked, voice shaking with anger, “A lying PIECE OF SHIT!”

WHAM.

Peter had been too focused on the verbal fight to pay any attention to his spidey sense. Therefore, he was actually thrown to the ground again when Tony’s fist collided with his temple. If Peter had been a normal human being, he would have probably been knocked unconscious by the heavy blow, and for a few seconds, both men stared flabbergasted at each other, but then the engineer snapped out of it. “Say again?”

“You-you hit me,” Peter stuttered and lifted himself off the ground, shaking all over.

“Stop whining like a little bitch,” Tony hissed and clenched his fist again, “it’s not like it actually hurts you. I’ve hit you before.”

“T-that was in b-bed and… it d-doesn’t matter if it h-hurts. Y-you don’t h-hit someone you care about. B-But I g-guess you never did, did you?” Peter sobbed, tears of shock running down his face.

“Of course I did,” Tony growled, “and I…I wanted to come out today, but… Pepper only told me about her pregnancy a few hours ago. I tried to talk to you and warn you, but you shoved me away, remember? I’d given up on having a child, but now I’m gonna be a father, and…We can still see each other, nothing would be changed, actually, but-“

Peter wasn’t sure he heard right. “You-you want to _keep d-doing this_? Like what, f-fuck me in the afternoon, and your wife in the e-evening? I-Invite me over whenever your w-wife is out, f-fucking on your m-martial bed while your child is p-playing in the room next to us?”

“Pete, I-“

“I-I take it back, you’re not a l-lying piece of shit. Y-You’re a _dishonorable, d-despicable_ lying p-piece of shit.”

Before the older man could even start to comprehend what happened, Peter had already leaped over his head and ran out the door as fast as he could.

_(Author's Note:_ It's possible to switch to the [Winterspider AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999262/chapters/52497337) now for an Alternate Ending.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, this really has turned into a soap opera, hasn't it xD (One) Truth's out now, though... finally ;) I know some or most of you would have probably wanted Peter to find about it himself, but I thought it was more unexpected, angsty and cruel (and more realistic?) like that lol... Please tell me what you think? ❤️ So, what will the next four chapters be about? Happily-ever-after Winterspider love? Fucked-up-ever-after Starker love? All I can say is, that the next chapter(s) will be a little different 🙈


	14. [14]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months after the break-up Peter finally tries to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys completely BLEW. ME. AWAY after the last chapter, HOLY. SHIT! Thank you SO MUCH <3 Hope you won't completely hate this now lol  
**Warnings:** Tony is a fucking creep lmao. I’m not joking.

_> it’s all the same to you <_

"You know, sometimes I still can't believe that you gave up your MIT ticket for a god-damn fuckboy." 

"Can we please NOT talk about that again?" Peter sighed and buried his face in his hands. He was sitting at his desk, slouched over an essay, while MJ was lying on Peter's bed on her stomach, looking at a bunch of photos Ned had posted in their group chat. "I'm just saying… The compound and accommodations look amazing."

"Don't you think I regret it enough without you constantly reminding me of it?" Peter hissed through clenched teeth and stared blankly at his piece of paper. In fact, there were a lot of things he regretted. Like telling MJ and Ned about having secretly dated a cheating college guy for half a year and that he was the reason why he had agreed to stay in New York.

Or like investing more than eighteen months in a relationship, only to end up with nothing whereas his ex-partner was in the news every other day because he was spotted buying baby stuff or checking out potential wedding locations.

It had been two months since Peter's dreams had been shattered into a million pieces for good, and while he did his best to distract himself and go on with life, it still hurt terribly. He had blocked Tony as soon as he had exited the compound with Maria, meaning that he hadn’t heard a word from the man ever since then. Sometimes, other Avengers texted him and asked if he wanted to come over, but the boy always refused, using his stressful college classes as an excuse.

“All right, all right, sorry,” MJ huffed from the bed. “Can I call Ned now, or are you still working on your essay?”

“Do it, I can’t seem to remember a single word from Professor Atkins’ lecture anyways.” Peter threw the pencil onto his desk furiously.

“You need to relax,” MJ said wisely and waited for Ned to pick up. “Just try and- HEEEY!”

The girl beamed at the screen and motioned Peter over eagerly. With a sigh, he lay down next to her closely, forcing his mouth into a smile. “Hey, man!”

Ned was grinning at him from the video chat screen and Peter felt a stab in his heart. He loved MJ, he really did, but he missed Ned tremendously. It wasn’t the same without him, and once again he hated himself for choosing Tony not just over his education, but over his best friend since middle school as well.

“Tell us about Natalie, and don’t you dare leave out anything. I want details!” MJ grinned, eager to hear all about the girl Ned had gone out on a date with yesterday.

“There’s not a lot to say, actually. We were halfway through dinner when I realized that she was more interested in my roommate than me.”

“Ouch, really?”

“Yeah, but it’s fine, she was a little weird anyways. What about you guys?”

“I’m still trying to get Peter to agree to go on a double date, but it’s pointless.”

“Why, is he still chickening out to meet someone?”

“Uhm, you guys are aware that I’m _present_, right?”

MJ grinned at him. “So?”

“I’m _not _a chicken. Tinder is just… fucking stupid.”

“Are you kidding me? You’ve chatted with so many hot guys! I never-“

“Yeah, I did. And you probably remember that they all suddenly unmatched me out of the blue.”

Ned frowned. “Unmatched you? What does that mean?”

“It means that I initially had a match with them - and some nice conversations too, actually - but then the chats were suddenly gone when I opened the app again. It happened five times now.”

“I told you though, things like that happen. I had it happen to me, and I did it with some guys who were annoying me,” MJ said.

“I don’t know what I did wrong though. I mean… with two of these guys it was actually going great, and then there were those three who straightaway blurted out how hot I was and that they couldn’t wait for us to meet and fuck.”

“Well, if you don’t agree to meet with them immediately, they will unmatch you, duh.”

“Okay, you know what?” Peter said and blushed slightly, “I actually agreed to…to meet Jarrod. I mean, he was hot and… I guess I was horny…”

“Oooooh shit,” Ned laughed, but MJ looked at him outraged. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I didn’t want you to tease me about it,” Peter muttered, “but anyways, that’s not the point. He was thoroughly excited and we had already settled time and date, but then he had to head into class and said he’d text me the location later. Only that he never did. Instead, he unmatched me.”

“You can’t give up on dating just because you had some bad luck with Tinder, though.”

“I’m not _giving up _on dating_, _I just… I need more time, okay? I’m only eighteen and not in any hurry to get into a relationship again.”

In truth, Peter’s self-confidence was down to zero. Not only had the guys from Tinder ghosted him all of a sudden, he had actually jumped over his shadow and asked Bucky out. The man hadn’t even bothered to reply to him at all and Peter thought he’d probably die in shame if he ever saw him again, which was yet another reason why he avoided the Avenger compound.

Two weeks later, however, Peter actually had some kind of exciting news for Ned. They were once again video-chatting, but this time, it was only the two of them.

“You ran into him at Washington Square?”

“Yeah… I was trying to get a good picture of the demonstration for that freelancer thing I’ve started to do for TheDailyBugle, and then I accidentally bumped into him when I took a step back to get a better angle.”

“And he still remembered you?”

“Sure. After all, we’d been texting quite a bit last winter and only stopped because he was starting to flirt with me while I had still been dating To-Thomas.”

“So you’re going on a date today?”

“Yeah, but don’t tell MJ. I don’t want her to stress me out about this.”

* * *

“Ouch!”

Tony cursed and licked the blood from his finger. Why Pepper had wanted him to construct the crib so soon was a mystery to him, but he had stopped questioning her weeks ago. He understood that she was excited, he was too, but it would still take thirteen more weeks until their little daughter would be born, meaning they had all time in the world to build cribs and paint walls. Maybe he should have allowed Steve to help him after all, but lately the man had been all up Tony’s ass asking him annoying questions about Peter, which was why he’d kindly reclined his help.

“Sir, are you ready for my daily report?” a female voice echoed through the room.

“Are we alone?”

“Yes, or I wouldn’t have asked. Mrs. Potts is downstairs.”

“All right, hit me up.”

“There were two incoming and three outgoing calls from Mr. Parker’s phone yesterday. May, May, Ned, Ned and May. He had received and sent a total of fifteen messages, all of which had been sent in his group chat with Ned and MJ.”

“Did he use Tinder or Instagram?”

“He spent ten minutes on Instagram but didn’t receive any notifications or messages.”

“Any unusual activities?”

“He didn’t spend the night at home.”

There was a loud BANG when Tony dropped the cordless drill. “WHAT? Show me a protocol of his GPS data and project it onto a map.”

A hologram appeared right in front of Tony’s face and the man studied the route Peter had taken yesterday. Seems he had gone out in the evening, which wasn’t exactly usual, but it had happened before. What unsettled Tony was the fact that the spot later moved to a building right in the center of Midtown Manhattan and it hadn’t moved again since 10:23 pm.

“Do you have any information about the residents of the building?”

“There are thirty companies and 152 residents registered at 1185 6th Avenue. Want me to show you the list?”

Tony groaned. “No. Where had he been to earlier?”

“Butcher and Banker, 481 8th Avenue.”

_Butcher and Banker?_ That wasn’t exactly Peter’s price range and Tony felt slightly nauseated. “Show me all his messages from last week.”

Nothing. Not a word about a date or anything. Tony then asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to display all of Peter’s Tinder messages, but the boy hadn’t used the app for almost three weeks now, and Tony couldn’t help but sigh in relief.

It had been a nuisance keeping track on Peter’s conversations and hacking into his account every other day to unmatch guys who seemed to take a serious interest in the kid. Taking these desperate measures had unfortunately turned out to be necessary though when Peter had dared to ask out fucking Barnes, who luckily hadn’t seen the message yet when Tony had it deleted from his phone with a simple command. From then on, he had been keeping track of Barnes’ every movement and blocked Peter’s contact on his phone, just like he had been forced to do when the teen had contacted Pepper after the Christmas Dinner Party. God bless the augmented reality security, defense and artificial tactical intelligence system Tony had invented a few years ago. He didn't feel too bad about it... those guys surely wanted to use and exploit Peter for their own pleasure without giving one shit about his feelings. And Barnes...that man was a fucking lunatic, a murderer, he couldn't let Peter get hurt, therefore it was to the teen's own good. And... okay, yes, imagining him in the arms of someone else was _unbearable_. 

However, where the fuck was Peter sleeping if he hadn’t been going on a date? This wasn’t MJs place either… “Alert me when he moves.”

Unfortunately, Tony was right in the middle of eating lunch with Pepper when F.R.I.D.A.Y. sent the silent alert to his phone. He was tempted to go, but he couldn’t think of any excuse that would not seem too suspicious.

What calmed him down, though, was the fact that throughout the next three days, Peter wasn’t texting anyone apart from Ned, MJ, and some girl from his old decathlon team.

However, on the fourth day, F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted him that Peter had just arrived at Philippe Chow’s, another restaurant Tony had been to and was more or less out of Peter’s league. “Any new messages or calls since this morning?”

“No, sir.” This shit was getting more mysterious by the day, so Tony quickly hurried over to Pepper, who was reading a magazine in the living room. “Fury asked me to meet him in the city. I’ll take the suit”

“I thought you said you wanted to take a step back?”

“I am, honey, but I can’t ignore Fury all the time, you know that.”

Forty minutes later, Tony was hovering over Phlippe Chow’s restaurant, waiting for Peter to finish his meal and come out. To pass the waiting time, Tony looked at recordings from Peter’s last patrols, being once again proud of himself for secretly reactivating the baby monitor protocol a few weeks ago. The boy hadn’t been going out a lot anymore (actually, it had only been five times since their break-up), and whenever he did, he seemed inattentive and unenthusiastic. Tony did feel guilty about the whole situation, but at the same time, there was this almost infinite longing for the kid, not to mention the seething fury about his injured pride. And now, there was fear too. Fear, that Peter had found someone else despite Tony’s desperate measures to keep other men away from me.

At 9:30, F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted him that Peter was moving. In seconds, the man was lying flat on the edge of the opposite building, fixating the entrance of the restaurant without even daring to blink. To his greatest disappointment though, trucks blocked his view just when Peter was supposed to be exiting the building, and before he could have made out anything, the dot on the map displayed on the inside of his helmet was moving down the road. “For fuck’s sake,” Tony growled and followed the taxi the boy had apparently gotten into right until the building on 6th Avenue.

The man was horribly anxious and his stomach clenched uncomfortably when he saw that Peter was indeed accompanied by someone else about a head taller than him. He ordered F.R.I.D.A.Y. to zoom in, but the only thing he could make out was the backside of the other guy’s head when the two entered the skyscraper. Who was that fucking piece of shit?

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., is there surveillance in the elevators?”

“Yes, sir.”

Without a warning, F.R.I.D.A.Y. displayed the camera footage right onto the inside of Tony’s helmet. He almost lost his balance when he saw Peter fiercely making out with the other guy, who was touching the smaller one’s neck and hair with his long, dirty fingers. And then, the two turned slightly and Tony could finally see the other boy’s face, causing him to actually drop a few feet.

His baby boy was making out with Harry fucking Osborn.

* * *

Peter was woken up by the infatuating smell of fresh waffles and the feeling of something heavy sitting down on the mattress right next to him.

“Morning,” Harry grinned and bent down to kiss him.

“M-Morning. Don’t tell me you’re making waffles again?”

Harry frowned in mock disappointment. “Are they _that _disgusting?”

“Of course not,” Peter mumbled, “they’re delicious, but… I don’t want to give you so much trouble.”

“Pete, I’m not troubled, all right? It makes me happy to spoil you, I already told you that last time.”

Peter blushed and sighed. “I-I know, but-” His voice broke and before he knew it, he was crying.

Harry looked at him horrified and took one of Peter’s hands into his own. “Hey, what’s going on? Did I do something wrong?”

“N-No, you… you’ve been so s-sweet and… shit.” Peter buried his head in his free hand. “I feel like an asshole, but… God, I’ve only been in one relationship before and that guy was a cheating, possessive narcissist … and you’re the complete opposite, but… but…”

“But you don’t feel the same for me as you did for him and now you feel guilty and confused about it?”

Peter looked at him flabbergasted. “H-how do you know that?”

Harry smiled and squeezed the boy’s fingertips. “I’ve been in a similar situation before myself. My ex hasn’t really been a sane sweetheart either. It’s fine, Peter, we don’t need to rush anything. I can give you all the time you need to figure out what it is you want, all right?”

He now kissed his fingertips and Peter felt new tears in the corners of his eyes. “I… I really like you, Harry, and… I want to go out with you again, but… I just don’t know why I feel so… weird. You’re so sweet and kind, and… you’re basically everything I ever wanted, but…why do I still feel empty then?”

“Because you’re obviously not over your ex yet. I’m not him, and I will never be him… that’s something you gotta make yourself aware of at some point. And then you can decide whether you can open your heart for someone completely different or not. I mean, I hope you come to the conclusion that you can, because I _really_ like you, okay, but… I won’t judge you either way, Pete. We love who we love and we can’t force ourselves to feel anything we don’t feel, no matter how much we might want it.”

“S-So you don’t think I’m crazy or an asshole for being conflicted about it?”

“Not at all. I mean, we’ve only been on two dates, how could I compete with someone you’ve dated for a lot longer? As I said, we can take it slow, but… just so you know, in two weeks I’m gonna propose to you because you’re just too cute. No pressure, though.”

Harry busted out laughing and Peter couldn’t help but grin shyly before pulling him in for a deep, affectionate kiss. How could Harry be this perfect? It was almost unreal…almost too good to be true, right?

* * *

Tony hadn’t slept. Of all the people out there, Peter had to choose Harry Osborn, the son of his oldest, biggest rival and someone he had actually introduced the boy to; he was almost as bad as Barnes. Also, that fucking kid probably only used him to get to Tony anyways... Last night, he had read through Peter’s and Harry’s whole chat he hadn’t cared about before, and had been outraged when he found out that they had texted quite a bit back in December and January. If Tony had known about that, then he would have taken care of it a lot earlier.

A day later, Peter sent the first text message to Harry since January 21st. How they had managed to set two dates without texting or calling each other was a mystery to Tony, but from now on, he was going to keep track on both boys closely. He had even ordered a few of his drones to oversee their every movements.

_P: “I actually miss you already lol.”_  
_H: “Thought we’d take it slow? :D”_  
_P: “Yeah, ik, sorry :')”_  
_H: “No need to apologize, it makes me happy <3”_

Tony was seething, but he was also glad that they would take it slow and wait until they’d have sex despite Peter sleeping over there twice already. However, when Ned texted Peter a while later, asking him how his date had gone, Tony’s heart was shattered in a million pieces.

_P: “He really is the sweetest guy on earth, it’s almost unreal lol. I like him a lot, but we’ve decided to take it slow.”_  
_N: “So you’ll wait until you sleep with him?”_  
_P: “Nah, lol, that ship has sailed. It’s great, though. Different to what I’m used to, but REALLY great :) :)” _  
_N: “Holy shit, really? I need more details!”_  
_P: “Forget it.”_

Tony was tempted to fly over to Harry and beat him to a pulp, but he knew there was no way he could do it without Peter finding out about it. No, he needed to stay calm and… _think._

* * *

On Friday, Peter was in the train on his way to college when he received a call from a suppressed number. It turned out to be a doctor from the Lenox Hill Hospital, informing him that Harry had supposedly been injured. “He was brought in fifteen minutes ago and asked us to call you. Can you come over? He’s in room 314.”

Peter almost fainted right there and then. What the fuck had happened? Without thinking, the boy left the subway at the next stop and ran seventeen blocks all the way to the hospital. He didn’t care that some people were staring at him when he was rushing past them a little too fast; his mind was focused only on getting there as soon as possible.

At the hospital, he didn’t bother to speak to one of the receptionists and went straight up to the third floor. 302, 303… Peter hurried along the rooms in a quick pace. 313, _314! _He knocked at the door and flung it open without waiting for an answer. “Har-“

Peter stopped dead in his tracks. Harry was lying on the bed, eyes closed, tube in mouth and nose, spotting some horrible bruises, but Peter’s eyes were focused on something. _Someone_ different. There was a boy sitting right next to Harry, _holding his hand_.

“Are you here for Harry?” the boy asked Peter, eyeing him up and down suspiciously. “I don't think I've seen you before… Are you a friend from college?”

“Y-yeah,” Peter lied, his voice rasp and shaky. He wanted to ask the boy who he was, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

“Hm, okay,” the boy said and sighed deeply. “I feel guilty because I was supposed to be with him when it happened. I’m his boyfriend, if you don’t already know,” the boy said and Peter had to grab onto the doorframe for support. _His boyfriend. Harry had a boyfriend._ Why was this always happening to him? Peter wanted to leave immediately, but once again his legs didn’t seem to follow his orders. He stood there like an idiot, completely frozen, until the ringtone of a phone startled both men.

“Oh, shit, sorry,” the boyfriend said apologetically, but picked up nevertheless. “Norman, thank god! Yes, I’ve heard, I’m with him now, actually. He… he hasn’t been awake since I got here. No… yes. Yes, sure I’ll wait for you. It’s not a problem, I want to be there when he wakes up anyways... No, really, you know how much I love your son.” The guy looked at Harry affectionately. “Always have, always will.”

Peter had heard enough. It had to be serious between them if the boy was speaking to Mr. Osborn like that. Tears of anger, disappointment and shame clouded his view, causing him to stumble three times before he was finally out of the hospital. The fresh air was a blessing and after some deep breaths, Peter wiped the tears away and started to walk towards the nearest subway station. Yes, he had thought that Harry had been too sweet, too good to be true, but he hadn't really been serious... Couldn’t he be lucky at least _once_ in his life?

The question was answered when all of a sudden a broad, tall guy in a suit bumped into him, pouring hot coffee all over the boy’s hands and jeans. Peter yelped in surprise and pain, but it was drowned out by the man shouting at him. “OUCH! What the fuck, can’t you watch where you’re going?” the guy screamed with a pained expression and looked down at Peter murderously.

“E-excuse me, but… y-you bumped into me,” the boy stuttered, but the man only snorted. “I’ll sue your ass, you little fuck!“ He reached down to grab Peter by his collar, but before the boy could even think about how to defend himself without raising suspicion, he heard an all too familiar voice behind him.

“If I were you, I’d let him go _right now_._”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yes, I know, ** so many of you wanted Bucky, but not only would it have been too predictable, it also wouldn't have worked with where the story is heading (maybe there's place for an alternative 'WHAT IF' storyline though? 😉). Trust me though, I feel really REALLY bad for disappointing you all, esp. after your amazing reactions after the last chapter :( I know the feeling when stories you read don't go like you want them to, but I still hope it's fine that I've settled for an OOC Harry Obsorn (although I've never been a fan of him myself lmao).  
Anyways, he's cheating on Peter too…what a _coincidence_, right? Unless there's more to it than Peter thinks? 👀


	15. [15]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony continues pulling the strings. Peter, Harry and Pepper are struggling with confusing and shocking revelations.

_> but promise me this will never die <_

Peter turned his head, feeling a gut-wrenching stitch in his heart when his eyes locked with Tony’s. What the fuck was he doing here, of all places?

“Oh yeah? What if I don’t?” the other guy roared, still holding onto Peter’s jacket tightly.

Tony stepped closer. “Then I’ll rip off your head and shove it up your ass.”

“Is that supposed to scare me?” the man hissed without loosening his grip one bit.

“You probably don’t know who I am, but-“

“Of course I know who you are, _Stark._ But guess what, I don’t care. This little brat bumped into me, and now my suit is ruined. It’s Armani.” He looked back at Peter full of hatred, who gulped; a suit like that surely cost a few thousand dollars...

“Okay, you know what? Here!” Tony snapped and stuffed a bunch of five-hundred-dollar bills into the guy’s chest pocket. “Now let him go, or I’ll make sure to sue _your _ass for threatening a teenager half your size.”

The man stared at the bills sticking out of his pocket for a few seconds before finally loosening his grip on Peter’s jacket and shoving him right into Tony’s arms. With another hateful look at the two, the guy strutted away, and only now Peter realized how many passengers had been watching the scene. Quickly, he wriggled out of Tony’s grip. “I…T-Thanks, I’ll pay you back”, he mumbled and turned around to leave, but Tony caught his arm.

“Wait, please.”

If there hadn’t been so many people gaping at them, Peter would have outright said no, but since they were, he felt like he didn’t have any other choice than letting Tony guide him over to his car, a black Aston Martin, parked a few steps further down the street. Reluctantly, the boy slipped into the passenger side and tried to ignore Tony’s gaze he could literally _feel_. Instead, he kept staring out the window even when the car had already set in motion.

“Where were you heading?”

“You don’t have to drive me anywhere,” Peter mumbled, eyes swimming in tears. He had the feeling that Tony was glancing over every other second, so he desperately tried to hold them back.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just… drop me off at the next subway station, please.”

Tony sighed. “Kid…I’ve known you for three years now. You’re not fine and even though things have been… well, complete shit between us, you can still talk to me.”

“Talking to you is the last thing I want.” The light was red, so Peter tried the door handle, but the door didn’t budge. “Let me out.”

The older man sighed again. “We don’t have to talk but it’s obvious you’re not feeling well and you’ve already gotten yourself into trouble. Also, you’re drenched in coffee, so can I please take you home? Or were you heading for college?”

For a few seconds, Peter considered simply breaking the door, but Tony did actually help him out and he didn’t want to owe even more money to him. Also, the earlier he got home, the sooner he could curl up and cry. “I…J-just take me home. Thank you.” There was no way he would be able to concentrate in class anyway, so why bother? It was tempting to ask the older man what he had been doing in that area, but most likely it was better if he didn’t know. Tony had probably been out shopping some more baby stuff or some other shit…

They both stayed silent until he pulled up in front of the building Peter lived in, where Tony killed the engine but kept the doors locked. “I’m really sorry for what happened on your birthday.”

The boy closed his eyes in pain. “Don’t.”

“Please, ba-Peter, you have to listen to me… I never wanted to do this to you.”

“What?” the boy asked shakily, “Hitting me, lying to me, cheating on me, or being forced to come clean?”

“I-I know there is no justification for anything, but-“

“Stop, Tony, it’s fine, all right? Don’t bother. Can you please let me out now? I’ve had a pretty shitty day and want to sleep.”

“It’s only 10:20 am.”

“So?”

“Okay, you tell me what’s been going on with you or I won’t let you go.”

“I can easily break the door, you know?”

“And I can easily call your aunt and tell you about that incident earlier. I doubt you want her to think she’d have to pay me back.”

Peter looked at Tony hatefully. “That really is a low blow, even for you, Don’t worry, I’m gonna pay you back myself, even if it’s the last thing I do. Actually, you can have the suits back too. I don’t need them anymore.”

“Don’t be stupid,” the man groaned, “you neither have to pay me back nor return the suits. You do need them still, you’re an Avenger. I’m not kicking you out only because… I don’t mean any harm, even if you don’t believe that, but I’ve hardly ever seen you upset like that.”

Peter didn’t know why he provided Tony with the satisfaction of knowing how stupid and naïve he had been yet again, but he was just fed up with everything. “All right, you really wanna know? I don’t understand how the world can be so full of shitty men like you. I-I’ve always tried to be a good person and do the right thing, and yet I always end up falling for someone who’s only seeing me as a fucking side-whore.”

“Wait, what? Peter, what are you-“

“You think I’ve been crying myself to sleep for the last three months?” The boy looked at Tony challengingly, hoping that the older man wouldn’t realize that that was exactly what he had been doing. “In fact, I’ve been going out with someone, and I really liked him and thought he liked me too, but I just found out I’ve been cheated on. Are you happy now? Feels good to know I’ve been shit all over again, right? I’m wondering, does it turn you on, even?”

Tony stared at him completely flabbergasted. “W-what? Of-of course not. I _love_ you, more than anything. I don’t want you to be hurt.”

Tears were streaming down Peter’s cheeks now. “I’m so tired of your fucking lies. You don’t even know what love really is, Tony.” What happened next, he hadn't seen comning. Before he could even bat an eyelash, the older man’s lips were on his own, throwing him right off-guard. Without thinking the boy reached up and grabbed Tony by the neck, pulling him closer whilst responding to the kiss with a desperate, almost devastating longing. How could he still love him so much after all the shit Tony had done to him and-

With a shocked gasp, Peter broke the kiss and tried to push the man away from him instead. “We-we can’t do t-this.”

“All the windows are toned,” Tony whispered, leaning over for another kiss, but the boy stopped him by putting a hand between them.

“W-what?”

“Nobody can see us.”

Peter didn’t know whether he should cry or laugh. “You still don’t get it, do you? I don’t fucking care if anyone sees us.”

“Then why-“

“You’re _getting married_, Tony, to a woman who is _carrying your child_!”

“Well, she doesn’t have to know, we could just-“

“I’m not gonna fucking help you cheat on Pepper! And don’t you dare telling me that I’ve been doing that for two years. I didn’t know, just as she had obviously no idea that you’ve been using her to cheat on me.”

“Okay,” Tony snapped angrily, “All right, I get it. I’m sorry, okay? But you have to believe me that I wanted to come out on your birthday, but then Pepper told me and… I was afraid she’d get an abortion or take my daughter away from me or before she was even born if I broke up with her.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “She wouldn’t have done that. She would have been hurt and angry, but she wouldn’t have done anything cruel like that.”

Tony groaned. “I panicked, okay? Please, Peter, _baby_, I-I need you. I don’t want to live without you anymore and if you promise to support me and help me through it, then I’ll break up the engagement and move into the apartment in Greenwich Village with you after all.”

Peter couldn’t repress a snort. “Yeah, sure.”

“I’m serious,” Tony said and looked at Peter like he had never before, pleadingly and desperately. “I just need to hear that you still love me.”

It was probably a mistake, but he didn’t think there was any chance that Tony would do it anyway. “You know exactly that I do, for whatever fucked up reason. And you also know that I would support you if you came out, but I can’t go through this anymore. I don’t want to keep hoping for you to finally change, only to be disappointed over and over again. Now let me out or I swear I’ll break your fucking door.”

* * *

On the drive back home, Tony was lost in thought. It had all worked a lot better than he could have imagined, but he hadn’t expected Peter to turn him down. If Tony was completely honest with himself, he should have known, though. The kid had always been too ethical for his own good. Question was, what should Tony do now? Break up with Pepper and moving in with Peter? It would have saved them a lot of trouble if the man had gone through with it three months ago, but maybe he had to be reminded of the fact that he wasn’t the only good-looking male in New York. Also, he now knew that wouldn’t be able to keep Peter from dating someone for all eternity, no matter how hard he tried.

Speaking of... Tony ordered F.R.I.D.A.Y. to inform him immediately if any calls or messages were sent to or from Peter’s phone and told her to execute plan B.L.A.D.E. (BLock And DElete) if he didn’t give any different orders in twenty seconds. At five pm, Harry called Peter, but before Tony could have reacted, the boy had already declined the call. To Tony’s delight, the same thing happened again roughly two hours later, but then Harry sent a message.

_H: “Are you declining my calls? Can you please call me when you see this?”_

Peter’s answer came faster than Tony expected. The man cursed; he hadn’t expected Peter to literally sit in front of his phone all day waiting for messages. He really had to be careful now. _P: “Go to hell. I came to see you in the hospital, which is where I met your fucking boyfriend.”_

“B.L.A.D.E.! Now, F.R.I.D.A.Y.!” For a few minutes, Tony waited with bated breath, but no new messages came through, causing him to sigh in relief. Now Harry was cut off from contacting Peter and the teen wouldn’t notice what had happened unless he tried to block the young Obsorn himself.

For three days, nothing exciting happened, apart from Peter texting Ned that Harry had turned out to be ‘just another’ fucking cheater. On Friday, F.R.I.D.A.Y. notified Tony that the Harry had somehow managed to find Peter on Instagram and had sent him a follow request. Needless to say that Tony deleted the request and blocked Harry’s account only seconds later. On Wednesday, Ned asked Peter whether he had talked to Harry again.

_P: “No. Why would I? I have no intention of hearing some bullshit excuses. I’ve had enough of those for a lifetime.”_  
_N: “That’s the right attitude :)”_  
_P: “Speaking of Thomas, btw… I met him after I had been to the hospital. He apologized and even claimed he would break up with his current boyfriend if I wanted him to.”_  
_N: “Please don’t tell me you believe him…”_  
_P: “I don’t. I’ve had my hopes up way too many times.”_

Ned’s response was a ‘Thumbs up’ emoji. If Tony ever met that kid again, he’d make sure to strangle him. However, the bigger problem was Peter’s answer. He didn’t trust him anymore, and even though Tony probably deserved that, it was now official that he would have to take desperate measures if he wanted to get his sweet angel back.

By the next morning, after a sleepless night plagued by horrible nightmares, Tony had finally come to an irretrievable decision. This time, there was nothing that would stop him. A few minutes after Pepper had entered the penthouse, he asked her to sit down in the living room. “What is it?” The woman seemed slightly worried, which was understandable. Tony knew he looked horrible, and the two glasses of Whiskey he had gulped down to give himself a little bit of liquid courage probably didn’t make it that much better.

“I have to tell you something, that will… that will have severe consequences for the both of us.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet.”

Tony sighed. Just like Peter, Pepper knew him too well. “First of all, I want you to know that I have always loved you, and _will_ always love you, Pep. I-“

“Oh god. _Oh god, _p-please don’t to this to me.”

Out of instinct, she moved her hand over her visibly pregnant belly, and for a few seconds, Tony was worried sick. Maybe he should have waited until after she had given birth, but now that he had made up his mind for good, he didn’t want to wait any longer. Also, there was probably never a 'perfect' time for something like this... “I’m sorry, Pepper… I wished things were different, but I can’t continue living a lie.”

The woman was sobbing so violently at this point that she was in danger of hyperventilating, which was why Tony asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to keep track of her vital data, just to be sure. “W-what l-lie? W-what did I-did I d-do wrong?”

“Nothing. You’ve been amazing and as I said, I will always love you, but-“

“W-why are you d-doing this then? T-to me, to-to this _f-family_?”

“I…” Tony took a deep breath. Fuck it. “I’m in love with a man, Pepper.”

A few seconds went by without anyone saying a word. The woman was staring at him with wide eyes, too perplexed to react immediately. “W-what?”

“I guess I’ve been bisexual for all my life, but lately, it’s turned more towards g-gay. I’ve tried to keep it a secret, but it is eating me up inside and… I have had these feelings for this guy and… Pepper, I swear, I tried to ignore those feelings with all my heart, but it’s not possible anymore. You and Morgan… you don’t deserve this, but… I’m sorry, okay?” Tony’s voice broke slightly and he desperately tried to withhold tears. This was harder than he thought.

“T-that’s w-what you w-wanted to tell me a f-few months ago, r-right?” Tony nodded, trying to avoid looking Pepper in the eye. “B-but instead, y-you proposed?”

“Yes.”

“Why? Why the f-fuck didn’t you tell me right a-away?”

“You were so happy, I-I just couldn’t do it. I thought I could make it work, but now I’ve made it all worse and I’m forever sorry. I understand if you hate me, but… please, let me be a father to Morgan, Pepper.”

“Wait a second... Did you think I’d take away your daughter from you just because… because you’re bisexual o-or gay? Do you think I’m a monster, Tony?”

As it turned out, Peter had been right. Pepper was more understanding than Tony could have imagined. Sure, he didn’t tell her a word about Peter or his anonymous visits to clubs and brothels, but he did tell her about his lifelong struggle and his fucked up teenagehood. He also assured her that he hadn’t been cheating on her and that it wasn’t Barnes whom he had developed feelings for.

After three hours of talking, Pepper was still devastated and furious about the whole situation, but eventually accepted that she couldn’t change anything about it. If Tony was in love with a man, she was no point trying to continue this relationship or engagement. “I need some time to get over this, Tony, but…I’m sure we will figure it out, somehow. Maybe we can be co-parents or whatever… I don’t know. I won’t ask you to come out with your sexuality because this is your own thing to deal with, but in return, I want us to issue a mutual statement about our cancelled engagement as soon as possible. Meaning, today.”

Despite all the pain and shame Tony was feeling, Pepper’s request made him feel as if Christmas had come early. “Deal.”

* * *

Earlier in the day, Peter had just entered the corridor leading to his Physics Class auditorium when someone called his name behind him.

“Pete, wait!” The boy turned around and winced when he was looking right at Harry, who was still spotting some nasty bruises on his face.

“W-what are you doing here?”

“You told me about your Physics Class on Thursdays, remember? I’ve been waiting for you since half past eight… Can we talk?”

“No, we can’t,” Peter snapped and turned around, ready to leave.

“_Please. _I know you’ve been avoiding me ever since you’ve met my supposed boyfriend, but-“

Peter spun around, shaking with anger. “_Supposed_ boyfriend? How stupid do you think I am?”

“I don’t think you are stupid at all. But – and I swear on everything I own and everyone I care about - I. Don’t. Have. A. Boyfriend.”

“He was sitting right next to your bed, holding your hand and _telling me _that he was your boyfriend.”

“Was his name Shawn?”

Peter looked at him puzzled. “Uhm… I don’t know.”

“Okay, was he blonde and somewhat bulky?”

“N-no. He had brown hair and… was built like me, kind of, I guess.”

Now it was Harry’s turn to look confused. “Hugh? Okay, that doesn’t make any sense. I thought it might have been Shawn, my ex I was referring to the other morning. He’s always been a little crazy and clingy, but the guy you’re describing sounds like the complete opposite of him. Oh god, do you think I have a creepy stalker or some shit?”

“Cut the bullshit,” Peter groaned, “Why don’t we call your father and ask him who’s been talking on the phone with him?”

“What do you mean?”

“Your dad called him when I was there, and the boy talked to him, emphasizing how much he loved you et cetera.”

“Okay, this is really starting to freak me out,” Harry said, looking somewhat frightened indeed, “What you’re saying is completely impossible. My dad knows I’m gay, but he’s never cared to meet any of my boyfriends. Are you sure you were in the right room?”

“Of course,” Peter snorted, “I saw you lying there, and besides, the guy called him _Norman_.”

Harry took out his phone. “Okay, let’s call him, but I’m telling you, you’re wrong.”

Peter was tempted to leave for class, but instead found himself following Harry a few steps to the side.

“I’m almost in a meeting, can I call you back?” Mr. Osborn’s rough voice sounded out of the phone and Harry quickly put him on speaker, motioning Peter to stay silent.

“Just a second, dad, please, it’s important…A friend came to visit me in the hospital after I had been beaten up, and he told me that there was a guy sitting next to me receiving a call from you.”

“What? What guy?”

“Someone who apparently claimed to be my boyfriend.”

Mr. Osborn snorted. “Why would I give some random guy my number?”

Harry rolled his eyes at Peter. “Just tell me whether you talked to anybody on the phone or not.”

“Yes, the hospital called to inform me that you’d been brought in with injuries. But let me get this straight – some friend of yours came to see you, and there had been someone else sitting there already, claiming to talk to me on the phone?”

“Something like that.”

“And that was supposed to be when?”

“Uhm…” Harry looked at Peter questioningly and put a hand over the speaker. “Between 9 and 10,” Peter whispered and now, the older boy really did look scared. “B-between 9 and 10 on the day I was brought in.”

“Impossible. I remember when I got the call because I was having lunch. I don’t know who your friend claims to be, Harry, but if he knew about you being in the hospital hours before I did, I would seriously question his involvement in this. Who are you talking about? Have you told the police yet?”

“No, but I’m seriously thinking of doing that,” Harry growled. He thanked his dad and hung up.

Peter looked at him shook. “You think I have something to do with it?”

“No, Pete, I don’t. But why were you there so early?”

“The doctor called me. He said-he said that you told him to call me.”

“Peter, I was unconscious until like four pm. I texted you about an hour after I had woken up. Also, my phone is always locked, how would they even know about you or a guy I don’t even know myself? I swear, I don’t have a boyfriend and I haven’t been dating anyone apart from you either.”

“Then why didn’t you reply anymore after I had mentioned your boyfriend?”

“Because me blocked me?”

“I didn’t. I only denied your call.”

Harry looked at Peter challengingly. He unlocked his phone again and opened up his messages. “Here.” He pointed at five texts that Peter had never seen before. “I can see that they didn’t go through to you, so I know that you blocked me.”

“This is… I don’t know what to say. I didn’t block you.” Peter took out his own phone to prove it, but then a shiver ran down his spine when he saw that Harry was right. “I-I swear, I didn’t do this.”

“You also blocked me on Instagram.”

“What? I don’t even know you had an account there.”

“I sent you a follow request and a few minutes later, I was blocked.”

Of course, Peter verified this accusation too, and once again had to admit that Harry was right. “What the fuck… Harry, a-am I going crazy?” Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. “I-I don’t remember doing any of these things.”

“Does anyone else have access to your phone?”

“No… only me. Do you think someone hacked me?”

“I guess. Change your password and… gosh, I feel really guilty now.”

“Why? This isn’t your fault.”

“I’m afraid it is. Even though the guy you described doesn’t sound like Shawn, it has to be him behind all this. He’s really jealous and I, uhm, told him that I’m seeing someone when he thought he could get on my nerves. Also, he’s an expert when it comes to electronics… Hacking my or your phone wouldn’t be that hard for him to do, I guess.”

“But… wouldn’t that mean he was the one who beat you up?”

“It was five guys, actually. They fucking broke into my apartment and beat me half to death, calling me a faggot and stuff. It doesn’t make a lot of sense, but I can’t think of anyone else who would want me to suffer and ruin my dates. Maybe he asked a friend of his to wait for you and play my boyfriend? I don’t know.”

“Hm.” Peter wasn’t completely convinced. He didn't need his spidey sense to know that something was wrong, but even though it seemed as if the answer was right there in front of him, he couldn’t grab it.

“Anyway, I’m really sorry you got dragged into this, Pete. I’d love to make it up to you somehow. Wanna go out for dinner tonight? Let’s say… 8 o’clock, Butcher and Banker again? To start over?”

It was a lot to process, especially after Peter had already closed the chapter ‘Harry’ for good, but he couldn’t help believing the other man. “O-okay.”

“Great. I really missed you.” He leaned down, obviously aiming for Peter’s mouth, but midway seemed to change his mind and kissed his temple instead. “See you later.”

At 5:13 pm, when Peter was back home, trying to focus on yet another assignment, his phone buzzed. It was a message from a number he didn’t know. _“[LINK] Please watch this… I know I should have done this ages ago but I’m really trying to do the right thing from now on. Please meet me at the apartment in Greenwich (171 W 10th Str), I’ll be waiting for you at 6:30 pm. I love you."  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry once again for not going the Winderspider route, but so many things couldn't have gone down that way if Peter had been dating Bucky. But, as I said, I really want to do an Alternative Version after finishing the "canon story" and find out what would have happened if Peter and Bucky had dated. Anyway, we're heading towards the finish line, guys. Seems like Peter has to make a decision and he doesn't even know (yet? 👀) how awful Tony has become. But you know what they say about penultimate tv episodes - shit's most likely to go down BEFORE the finale lol...


	16. [16]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes to a final, possibly dire decision regarding his relationship with Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I have SO MUCH TO SAY but I will save it all for the last chapter.  
2) Shoutout to Shani_Leufeyson_Odinson who allowed me to use a quote she put into the comments to chapter 10 (“As long as you keep making excuses for his half truths and lies he'll have you trapped there with him”). ❤️  
3) ** HEED the warning tags, guys! ** Not saying they will all come into effect in this chapter, but they’ve always been there for a reason. BE CAUTIONED!

_> holding on for life <_

It took Peter a few seconds to realize that the message was from Tony. At least he remembered blocking _him_, apparently forcing the man to use another phone to send him this. With shaky fingers, the boy clicked on the link and saw that it was a video, recorded by F.R.I.D.A.Y. a few hours ago, showing Tony and Pepper sitting on the big penthouse sofa. He gasped when the man outright told her about being in love with a man, and before he knew it, Peter was in tears.

He fucking did it. He finally broke up with Pepper to be with him, just like he had been promising for two fucking years. Joy and relief washed over him, but then his eyes fell on the woman’s face. She was completely devastated, not unlike Peter had been when he had found out about Tony lying to him all this time. Her life was shattering right in front of him, and yet he felt _happy._ How sick was that? Now that he thought about it more objectively, Tony had treated her even worse than him, hadn’t he?

The recording stopped after Tony had begged her to let him be a father to Megan. What else had he told her? Had he told her about Peter and the cheating too?

“Fuck,” Peter groaned and threw the phone aside. What was he supposed to do now? Despite his infinite toxic love for Tony, he had never wanted Pepper to get hurt like that. Also, there was Harry he was supposed to go on a date with in roughly two and a half hours... he needed advice, from someone he could trust and who knew him almost better than anyone. Quickly, he fetched his phone, heart pounding when he was waiting for his call to go through.

“What’s up?”

“Ned, thank god, I… please, you have to help me.” Peter was so flustered that his voice almost broke.

“Wow, what’s going on? Are you okay?”

“I… Harry didn’t cheat on me. I just found out earlier today, and-“

“You sure about that?”

“Yeah, one hundred percent. I can’t give you any details right now, but he doesn’t have a boyfriend or anything. I don’t know what to do, though, because… T-Thomas texted me a few minutes ago and… I can’t give you any details about that either, but he just broke up with his g-boyfriend and wants to meet me. I think he wants to get back together, like, for real.”

“Oh god… Don’t do this, Peter.”

“I know he’s serious this time, though. I just… I don’t know what I’m supposed to do…I love him so much it hurts. Harry is a great guy, but what if I can never love him as much as Thomas?”

“Everything you told me about Thomas makes him sound like a complete dick, whereas everything you told me about Harry makes him sound like a complete sweetheart. I really have no idea why you even liked Thomas in the first place.”

“Because there are a lot of things you don’t know, obviously.”

“Things like…?”

Like the fact that he could reach Tony on an emotional level like nobody else could? That Peter had been the first person Tony had trusted enough to talk about all his struggle and pain? That Tony had jumped over his shadow a lot of times, doing things for Peter that he normally wouldn’t do? Just like… Peter had been doing… all this time and… no matter how much it had hurt him or how uncomfortable it had made him feel? How Tony had never given a shit about that? How Tony had gone completely mad whenever Peter mentioned or spoke to Bucky? How Tony had hit him when Peter had called him out on cheating on him? How Peter had given him everything, but it had still not been enough for the man to treat him with honest love and respect? Well, shit.

“I-I don’t know, man, it’s just… how I feel, I guess. Even Harry was understanding when I told him about it once.”

“What do you need my opinion for, then?”

“Because I know how crushed Thomas’ boyfriend is right now and he doesn’t even know that Thomas cheated on him with me. It makes me feel sick and… I don’t know if I can really forgive him for all the pain he has caused me.”

“He lied to you for months, how can you even think about forgiving him for that? Trust is so hard to build up and once you crush it, it’s even harder, if not impossible, to rebuild. At least that’s how I see it.”

“Yes, but… gosh, I wished I could tell you everything but… I just can’t. Thomas kind of had a good reason why our relationship has always been so messed up and it wasn’t easy for him to do this now, not at all, trust me. He’s basically given up everything for me… It’s just so much more complicated than you think…”

“It’s not, Peter, but as long as you keep making excuses for his half truths and lies he'll have you trapped there with him, over and over again. You have to find a way to break out of that circle.”

“I’m not making excuses for him, I just…I don’t know what to do.”

“Okay, how about this: let’s pretend it was you giving _me_ advice, knowing every single detail about the guy and our relationship. Look at it as objectively as possible, but keep in mind that I’m your _best friend_. What would you tell me to do?”

A few seconds went by without anyone saying another word. Then Peter’s eyes widened, thinking back to all these things he had listed inside his head a minute ago. What would he tell Ned, MJ or _May_ if they had been in a relationship like that? It almost pained Peter to admit how easy it was.

“That’s…that’s the best advice you could have given me. Thank you, Ned”, Peter mumbled and glanced at the clock; it was 5:50 already, “I’ll call you later.” He quickly hung up, grabbed his jacket, and bolted out the door.

Fifteen minutes later, when he was already riding the F train into the city, Peter realized he could have taken the suit. He had grown so used to riding the metro that the thought didn’t occur to him earlier, but now it was too late to turn back. At Lexington Avenue, someone standing close to him asked her travel companion if she’d heard the ‘shocking Iron Man news’ yet. With trembling fingers, Peter opened a popular news site in his web browser and made a find on the first website he checked.

_“Tony Stark and Virginia Potts cancel engagement!” _Feeling somewhat sick, Peter skimmed over the article._ “Official statement … mutual decision to go separate ways … no details as to the whys and wherefores … much respect and love for each other … shared custody for the yet unborn child.” _

Great. Just fucking great.

Twenty minutes later, Peter arrived a modern, recently built fifteenth-storied-building. He debated calling Tony because the door was locked, but it opened up before Peter had taken out his phone. There was probably a surveillance camera around here somewhere…

Up at the penthouse floor, there was only one door, which swung open as soon as Peter touched it. Horribly nervous, he closed it behind him. “T-Tony?”

“Over here.” The boy slowly walked through the corridor and turned around a corner. There he was, sitting at a table in the completely furnished dining room, a glass and… a bottle of Bourbon in front of him. Tony immediately got up when Peter came closer, reeking of alcohol. Knowing how his ex-boyfriend could get when he had been drinking, Peter actually wondered if things could get any worse.

“I’m so glad you’re here… Oh, baby, I can’t even tell you how relieved I am that it’s out,” Tony said, slurring just a tiny bit. The engineer leaned down to kiss him, but Peter quickly stopped him by putting his hand on his chest.

“W-we should talk.”

Tony looked at him completely flabbergasted. “About what? Didn’t you watch-“

“I did. Did you only tell her about your sexuality or did you tell her about us too?”

“Not yet. It would have been too much in her current state but I will do it after Morgan’s born.” Peter sighed and looked at Tony with so much graveness and fatigue that the older man winced. “O-or right now. I’ll call her right now and tell her, okay?”

“Don’t bother, Tony. It wouldn’t make any difference apart from hurting Pepper even more.”

“Wait, w-what? What the fuck are you talking about? I thought that’s what you’ve always wanted?”

“I thought so too, but… now I know that I actually wanted something completely different.”

“Oh yeah?” Tony clenched his fists and Peter could almost feel the panic radiating from him. “What would that be?”

“I wanted you to be honest with me, yet you’ve done nothing but lie and betray me since the very beginning. This is nothing you can take back or undo.”

“I-I know that I made mistakes, all right? And I regret that, but I’m trying to be better, isn’t breaking up with Pepper and coming out to her proof enough? Baby, I know I didn’t treat you the way you deserved, but I’ll never hurt or lie to you ever again, I swear!”

Peter sighed again and shook his head. “I’m not a naïve child anymore, Tony. I’ve lost my trust in you and I’m sorry, but one more or less ‘good deed’ isn’t enough to regain it. Fuck, I feel like I don’t even know you, and… that I’ve loved only who I thought you were.”

Tony looked as if he was about break into tears. “T-that’s not true, we can… we can make this work! Maybe it will take some time, but it will be just like it used to be – no, better even, because everyone will know about it, and I don’t give a fuck about their opinion. Not anymore. I don’t need them, the only one I need is you, and I…” Peter gasped when Tony grabbed his right hand and dropped down on one knee. “I want you to marry me. We can do it today, now, if you want, and tomorrow we’ll already be wherever you want to be.”

The boy was in shock. Was Tony serious? He had been drinking, yes, but he didn’t exactly seem wasted, so he probably did mean it. Peter wanted to scream and both hit and kiss the man kneeling in front of him at the same time, but he was frozen.

It took him almost a minute to snap out of it. “I-I’m sorry.“ A single tear ran down his cheek and his heart clenched painfully when he freed his hand from Tony’s tight grasp, so he quickly turned around to go before he’d break down or give in after all.

“N-no, please!” Hearing Tony beg with a raspy voice was excruciating. “W-why don’t you stay so we-we can talk about it some more?”

“Talking wouldn’t change anything,” Peter said and turned around again. “Also, I can’t. I have an appointment.”

Abruptly, Tony got up. “What kind of appointment?”

The boy hesitated, but he could hardly blame the man for being dishonest if he was too, right? Also, Tony needed to understand that it really was over. That Peter was ready to move on. “It’s uhm... it's a date, actually. Turns out the guy I told you about didn’t cheat on me after all. He explained to me that it was all... a misunderstanding, kind of.”

“Excuse me?” In mere seconds, Tony’s sadness and despair had been replaced with visible anger.

“I’m sorry, but I really like him and this is… kind of a chance for me to start over.”

“Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight,” Tony snarled with a dangerous gleam in his eyes, “You claim you’re not a naïve child anymore, yet you choose to believe some bullshit lie Harry’s telling you?”

“He's not lying. Look, I don't really want to talk about it, but in fact-“ Peter stopped midsentence, eyes widening. The implication of the man’s words caused him to stumble back in horror. “H-how…how do-do you know about H-Harry?”

“What do you mean?” Tony snorted, “You just mentioned him a few seconds ago.”

“I-I-I d-didn’t tell you h-his name, t-though.”

Some muscles in the man’s face twitched terribly. “Sure you did.”

“N-No, Tony, I d-didn’t. I n-never did, because I w-was afraid you’d…you’d…” The gut-wrenching truth hit Peter like a freight train. “O-oh my god, i-it was you, w-wasn’t it? Y-You… y-you blocked…“

For a few seconds, Tony stayed silent, apparently fighting some internal battle, but then-

“WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?” Peter flinched so horribly that he almost tripped. “Should I have stayed back and watch you whoring around with fucking Barnes or those disgusting, horny assholes from Tinder who only intended to use and drop you like trash?!" Tony sounded like he had been bottling all of this up for a while now and was somewhat relieved to finally get it all out. "And don’t even get me started on that cocksucking useless piece of horseshit who probably had no other plan than using you to get through to _me_ and Stark Industries so that his daddy would finally be proud of him for once?!”

Peter was frozen on the spot, shocked beyond words, feeling more than just a little dizzy. It was unreal, but at the same time, nothing had ever made more sense. Tony had been hacking into his phones for months, reading his texts and blocking every guy who was flirting with him and… Peter’s stomach twisted horribly when he realized that Tony had to be responsible for a few other things as well and... he probably stalked him at least once considering not even his friends knew Harry’s last name.

“Y-you paid…you p-paid guys to-to beat Harry up and lured m-me to the h-hospital didn’t you? A-and that b-boyfriend… t-the call… and the m-man b-bumping into me…it was y-you behind all this, w-wasn’t it?”

He didn’t notice that Tony had been stepping closer until they were only inches apart. “I only did that to protect you.”

Each word felt like a painful stab into Peter’s heart, causing him sob violently. “_P-protect _me? Y-you’re fucking c-crazy, Tony, o-oh my god…Y-you should-”

He was cut off by Tony’s lips suddenly pressing against his own. Peter could taste the booze on his tongue and desperately tried to push him away without hurting him. “G-get off me!”

Although Tony did pull back, he promptly fisted his fingers in Peter’s hair roughly, holding him in place. “You really want to turn me down after I ruined my fucking _life_ for you?”

Peter twisted around in a feeble attempt of freeing himself without having all his hair ripped off his scalp. The way the older, slightly drunk man was staring down on him scared him more than anything else in his life ever had. “You’re sick, Tony, please, y-you need to get h-help.”

All of a sudden, the grip on his hair loosened, but before Peter could react, he was smashed into, no, _through_ the wall behind him with such force that his head was swimming.

“W-what-“ Peter mumbled feebly and tried to stumble to his feet, but Tony had already climbed through the hole in the damaged wall and leaned over him, pressing him down. The man had released the gauntlet from the nano-tech wrapped around his wrist, providing him with enough strength to smash even someone like Peter through a wall.

The boy cried out when Tony’s human hand was suddenly groping his dick while his iron hand was ripping apart his belt as if it was a piece of paper. In shock, he instinctively kicked Tony right into the guts forcefully, sending him backwards a few feet where he smashed against the table. Despite being scared shitless, Peter quickly got up and stumbled over to the older man lying motionless next to the wooden piece of furniture, bleeding from a wound at the back of his head. “_Please don’t be dead, please!” _

For a few seconds, Peter was panicking, but then he saw that Tony was still breathing and he sighed in relief. Normally, the fact that Peter wasn’t nearly as powerful as usual whenever he was emotionally broken or distracted was a real problem, but today, it might have just saved Tony’s life. Thank god.

Trembling all over, the boy fumbled his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans, intending to call the only person that could help both him and Tony right now. After one last look at the older man, he turned around to get the fuck out of here. Why hadn’t he thought about bringing his webshooters? He could have webbed Tony up until-“

“Hey Pete.”

“S-Steve, thank god, I-“

His overwhelmed spidey sense alerted him a millisecond too late. Peter screamed in excruciating pain when three lightning-fast sharp, knife-like objects hit back of the hand holding his phone, causing him to drop it and stare at his hand in horror. Whereas two of the iron objects had only cut him horribly, the third one had actually gone through the bone and Peter whimpered when blood poured from the tip sticking out about half an inch, claiming all his attention.

“Peter?” Steve’s alarmed voice sounding from the phone on the ground brought him back to reality and he quickly twirled around, only to come face to face with Tony, who was in his Iron Man suit from shoulder to toe now.

“H-HEL-“ Peter choked when cold iron fingers wrapped tightly around his throat. Immediately, he wanted to reach for the arm squeezing the air out of him, but when he tried to move his right hand, a horrible, nauseating pain spread through his whole body.

“PETER, answer me!” Steve’s voice yelled dully from the ground, and with a nasty smirk, Tony’s iron foot stomped onto the boy’s phone, almost pulverizing it.

“Running to Rogers just like last year when you were whining to him about how mean I was, huh? Oh, yes, I know all about that you little snitch!”

Tony’s face was distorted in anguish and fury, and Peter wheezed, eyes widened in fear. He gathered all his strength and actually managed to yank free from Tony’s choking grip by his good left hand, but only a second later, both iron fists collided with the top of his head. The whole ground shook when Peter crashed onto the tiled floor on his stomach. All air was knocked out of him, vision blurring, and his feeble attempt of getting up was thwarted as soon as Tony smashed his knee into his backside and yanked his pants down.

“T-Tony, p-please,” the boy croaked, sobbing horribly, “p-please d-don-“

He was cut off by Tony strangling him again, this time from behind. Peter struggled in panic but the older man pressed him down with the full weight and strength of his suit, restricting his movements tremendously. With his only useful hand, the boy yanked at the hands choking him, but then he was distracted by something big pressing against his opening. He squinted behind him and saw that the nano-particles of Tony’s suit had retracted at this groin, a function the man normally used whenever he wanted to take a piss without getting the whole suit off, but now he apparently wanted to-

“You told Ned it was good with Harry, right? I think you forgot what ‘good’ actually feels like!”

“P-please,” Peter choked out in despair when one of the hands left his throat for a second, only to scream in anguish when Tony grabbed his hip firmly. Excruciating pain clouded the boy’s mind when Tony made an attempt to push into the dry, unprepped hole, not wanting to believe that Tony, the man he once loved, was trying to-

Peter started thrashing around with all the strength he had left, making it even harder for the engineer, but promptly, both iron hands were back on his throat. A second later, Peter’s head was lifted off the ground by his neck and smashed down again so hard that not only the tiles, but also the first few inches of concrete beneath him crumbled. Everything went black for a second and Peter felt something wet running down his right temple, mingling with the small, dusty chunks of concrete. His whole body was aching and he felt horribly weak, yet he turned his throbbing head again with all his might. Out of the corner of his left eye, he saw that Tony’s face was still taut with rage, his otherwise brown eyes almost black and empty.

“Stop squirming,” the man hissed and squeezed Peter’s throat even tighter, making him feel as if his eyes were about to bulge out of his sockets. In an agonizing need of air, the boy tried to plead with his former lover again, but the only sound coming from his throat was a death rattle. In panic, he tried to reach out behind him to hit the man’s head, causing Tony to smash his face down into the concrete for a second and third time.

“I said stop.“ And again. “Your.“ And again. “Fucking.“ And ag-


	17. [17]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony faces the consequences of his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not my intention to have you feel sorry or sympathy for Tony, but   
1\. he's crazy and   
2\. he "loves" Peter, in his own, twisted, messed-up way

_Devil Inside Me_

Tony was breathing heavily. Even though Peter had finally stopped his squirming, the man had stopped his efforts to push in when he realized that the boy had to have fallen unconscious instead of simply given up. With a satisfied sigh, Tony loosened his bone-crushing grip on the boy’s bruised, bluish-red neck. Now that the fight was over - at least for the moment - he could feel that his body was aching, muscles horribly sore. With deep, angry regret he looked down at the motionless teenager beneath him, feeling a gut-wrenching pain. He knew he shouldn’t have lost control, but _he had been so fucking angry._

No matter how long Tony pondered about it, there was only one real option of what to do with him now. There was a safe room underneath the compound only he had access to, a pretty high-advanced bunker that could withstand an atomic bombing and would be almost impossible to break out from. Also, Tony had the vibranium handcuffs to keep the boy restrained for as long as he had figured out the formula for some sort of serum to make him forget what happened today, but until then, it would be _inevitable_ to lock Peter up if Tony didn’t want the truth to come out. The kid had already called Steve for help, after all.

Speaking of… “Sir, you have an incoming call from Mr. Rogers.”

Tony cursed and told F.R.I.D.A.Y. to answer the call. “Cap?”

“I’m sorry to disturb you, but have you, by any chance, heard from Peter?”

“No,” the man said, feeling horribly uneasy, “Why?”

“He called me, and… I think he’s in trouble, maybe he’s out on patrol? I heard screams and some weird noises, but then the call ended and now I can’t reach him anymore. We just traced the call back and are on our way right now. Where are you?”

Fuck. “I uhm… I’m up in Boston, actually. I’m not… feeling very well.”

“Yeah, man, I heard about Pepper… I’m sorry. I’d ask you what happened, but Peter is more important now. Can you maybe fly over and help us looking for him? I’ll send you the location.”

“S-sure. Bye.”

Tony gulped and panic threatened to overwhelm him. Even though nobody knew that he was the owner of this apartment, Peter and he still needed to be gone when the others arrived.

Thinking intently, Tony looked down the boy again. Only now he realized the puddle of blood spreading from underneath Peter’s head. Where was he bleeding from so badly? Quickly, the man got off from him and turned him around, only to flinch terribly. Part of Peter’s temple and cheekbone looked somewhat _smashed_, smudged with blood, chunks of concrete and _flesh._ Suddenly, his panic of getting caught was replaced with a different kind of fear, which soon turned into despair when Tony realized that there was no sound coming from the kid.

“P-Peter? B-b-baby?” The man didn’t care if it was foolish to wake the teen up, but he needed to make sure, that…he needed… Peter’s head flung helplessly back and forth when he shook him frantically, his body almost too limp to be-

The helmet assembled over Tony’s face. “F-F.R.I.D.A.Y, w-what’s wrong with him?.”

“All vital organs have failed,” the A.I. stated matter of fact.

_“W-What do you mean ‘all vital organs have failed’!?” _

“It means that he’s dead.”

“NO,” Tony yelled, terror-stricken, “he’s-he’s just… he’s just unconscious!”

Peter was Spider-Man, he was strong, he wouldn’t never die from… from some strangling or hitting. Admittedly, Tony tended to underestimate his own strength whenever he was angry and he knew that Peter’s power relied a lot on his emotional state too, making him a lot weaker whenever he felt sad or didn’t actually want to fight his opponent, but… Holy fucking shit. T-This couldn't be real. It couldn't.

Sobbing agonizingly, Tony laid Peter’s head down gently, careful not to _hurt_ him. “I-I’ll be back in a second, b-b-baby, all right? I’ll-I’ll j-just have to…”

He looked around frantically, trying to see through the veil of tears. Even though it was dark, Tony couldn’t risk getting seen flying around with a boy in his arms_._

“Sir, Captain Rogers sent you a GPS location. It’s right where you are.”

“W-Where is he?”

“New England Thruway. With current traffic, he’ll arrive in approximately 35 to 40 minutes.”

“Is anyone else on his way?”

“James Barnes and Sam Wilson are in the car with him. Colonel Rhodes is flying over, at the current speed he’s going he will be here in 10 minutes.”

“FUCK,” Tony yelled, “send… give them an update on Peter’s GPS, tell them… I don’t know, tell them he’s somewhere on Upper West Side, but don’t say I told you to do it. And if they try to call me, tell them there’s no service.”

That would buy him some more time, but he still needed…Without thinking, Tony ripped one of the floor-length curtains off the rod and hurried back to the kid.

“I’m g-gonna wrap you in this, o-okay?” Tony stuttered, new tears rolling down his cheek and dropping onto Peter’s blood-smeared face. With a sickening feeling, he pulled out the short vibrianium spear that had impaled the boy’s hand and glanced down at Peter’s exposed bottom. Immense guilt washed over him when he realized what he had tried to do, so he quickly pulled the torn pants back up, unable to hold back a miserable sob. After one last look, the crying man covered the lifeless body with the curtain and gently wrapped it in it.

“Sir, your pulse is dangerously low, you should-”

“I don’t care,” Tony hissed, “I have to...clean this up.”

As fast as he could, he gathered all the curtains he could find, drenched them with water and wiped away all the blood he could see, as well as the broken pieces and splinters that had once been Peter’s phone. Lastly, he hid the Whiskey and put the three spears back into the according missile magazine of his suit before grabbing the boy and breaking through the floor-length windows with ease. Immediately, he flew high up into the sky and prayed that nobody would recognize him in the dark.

Half an hour later, Tony arrived at the hidden entrance to the tunnel AC-871 leading right into the bunker of the compound. Despair took over his mind when the curtain side-slipped, revealing Peter’s lifeless face. How could it be, that it had been so pretty, so _perfect, _just an hour ago, and now half of it was-

Out of nowhere, Tony realized he had to puke, and he barely had time to lay Peter down onto the ground before throwing up all the booze he had drowned earlier. Why the fuck did the boy refuse his fucking proposal after Tony had finally done what he had wanted from him for two years? Peter had even egged him on to do it, hadn’t he?

Shaking with anger, the man turned towards the body lying on the floor again, but it didn’t even take a second until sadness and sorrow made him scream into the void. What was he going to do? Should he bury- No. No, it- Peter had to stay with him, he couldn’t just…. give him away and let him… rot in some muddy hole…Tony’s thoughts drifted to the small, special deep freeze container he had in the lab. The temperature could be set to as low as minus 230 degrees Fahrenheit, meaning that his sweet angel wouldn’t start to decompose if he-

Without hesitation, Tony lifted the body up and hurried over to the elevator leading up to a secret small room connected to his lab. Two minutes later, he was at the container and threw out the three big bottles of a certain, very rare and expensive liquid he had stored in it. To his horror, Peter was slightly too big for it, and Tony was crying harder than ever when he let his suit assemble over his body once more. “I’m s-so fucking s-sorry, baby, I…I l-love you.” With a choked sob, he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the terrifying sound of leg bones getting snapped. When the boy finally fit, Tony hurried back through the bunker and tunnel before calling Rogers.

“Tony, thank god, I’ve tried calling you for the last half hour, it-“

“Yeah, I know, there’s been a technical problem. I’m already on my way.”

“All right. We’ve just checked a different place first because F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted us about Peter moving, but he’s not here. We’re heading over to the location I sent you earlier, Rhodey and Sam are almost there already."

Tony cursed inwardly and sped up, arriving at the apartment building seconds before Rogers and Barnes did. A lot of pedestrians gaped at them and gathered around them in awe, but Steve kindly told them to step back.

“He called you from here?” Tony asked with a fake frown.

“Yeah, but I don’t know if he-“

Steve was cut off by Rhodey and Sam landing next to them. “There’s definitely been a fight at the penthouse. Two windows are broken and there’s severe damage inside the apartment.”

Panic engulfed Tony from head to toe when they all gathered in the apartment and looked at the damage. He'd have to stay calm, he had to-

“These are definitely drops of dried, smeared blood,” Barnes said, who had bent down at the broken floor where Tony had… had…”It looks like someone had tried to wipe it away though.”

“Whoever fought in here must have been strong,” Sam said and pointed to the destroyed wall. “I wonder-“

“I don’t care what happened here,” Tony snapped to everyone’s surprise, “It’s not the first time an Avenger destroyed someone else’s property in a fight. I’ll track down the owner and compensate him for any damages, but can we please concentrate on _finding_ Peter? He’s not here, so I'd rather go.”

After Tony had promised the group that he’d take blood samples and bring them to the lab for further analysis, they eventually left to look around the city some more. With a sigh of relief, the man waited for a few minutes before flying back to the compound.

Pepper wasn’t there when he arrived, but she had left him a note saying she’d be staying downstairs with Wanda and Natasha until she found a new apartment. Tony didn’t give a shit. Nothing mattered anymore.

* * *

At first, May had tried not to be too worried when Peter hadn’t come home during the night, but after she hadn'd been able to reach him throughout the next day, she called Tony, who told her everything they knew at this point. He promised they would do everything they could do find him and advised her not to go to the police if she didn’t want to reveal Spider-Man’s identity.

“I don’t fucking care, Tony,” May snapped, “if they can help-“

“Do you think they can do anything we can’t? He’s a grown-up, May. The police will do shit unless you convince them he’s victim of a crime. And let’s be real, a normal person couldn’t hurt him, so this can only be Avenger business.”

“Of course they can hurt him, he’s neither knife-, nor bullet-proof,” May said and gritted her teeth. “Only the Iron suit is, and I’ve already checked his closet, all suits are here.”

“Just… let us take care of it, May. Please. If he’s fine and finds out you told the police about his identity, he won’t be happy.”

May had to admit that Tony was right. Still, it felt horrible to do _nothing_, so she got in touch with Ned after ending the call with the man. He sadly had no idea where Peter could be either, but he told her that he might have met his ex yesterday. Unfortunately, neither Ned nor MJ knew more than the forenames of both Thomas and Harry, the new guy Peter had been dating recently.

“I don't think either of them is on Instagram, but I know that Harry and Peter had initially met at the Stark Industries Christmas Gala last year”, Ned said despondently.

When May called Tony about it, he seemed oddly disgruntled, but promised to check the guest lists. However, two days later Tony told her that he hadn’t been able to find any Harry on the list, which wasn’t uncommon if he’d only been an escort of one of the invited guests. Since he didn’t have any other news either, May was left with nothing but worry and fear.

Weeks went by without any trace of Peter, and when MJ and Ned paid her a visit one day before Thanksgiving, May had given up all hope.

“I-I just know he’s dead, I…I can feel it,” she sobbed into Michelle’s shoulder, who had an arm wrapped around her and was crying too. “Please don’t say that, May,” she said, “I know it’s been a month now, but-“

“Have you still not spoken to the police?” Ned asked with a frown.

“Tony and the Avengers have done anything they can... Tony even hacked into his cloud and computer when I asked him to, but there was _nothing_. We still don’t even know who Thomas or Harry could be and that apartment I told you about… Tony found out it belongs to some guy from Saudi Arabia who hasn’t been in New York for months. There was blood, but it wasn’t Peter’s.”

“Have you looked through all his stuff yet?”

“N-not properly, I just can’t stay in his room for long…” Ned and MJ offered to take another, rigorous look, and after some hesitation, May agreed. “O-okay, but…p-please be careful and…l-leave everything at its rightful place.” It was extremely painful to enter Peter’s room and watch his two friends go through all his stuff. Kids nowadays had everything on their phone anyway, so May wasn’t exactly hopeful, but after fifteen minutes, a scream from MJ startled the woman. “O-oh my god! Is-is this…?”

“W-What?” May and Ned asked unison and hurried over to the girl.

“T-this was i-in the box with his u-underwear.”

May grabbed the thing MJ was holding. It was strap of pictures from those old photo booths still standing around in some malls and theaters, showing Peter and Tony. The first pic was them looking goofy into the camera, the next one had both smiling brightly, and the third and fourth… May’s hand started shaking so badly she dropped the photo. It couldn’t be… they’re shown _kissing_. _Intimately._

“H-Holy fuck,” Ned, who had picked up the picture from the ground, stuttered, “Is t-that a joke?”

“A _joke_? Have you missed Tony’s hand being on Peter’s _ass_ inside his jeans? When was it taken?”

“April 3rd, this year,” Ned answered.

“Wasn’t that when he was dating that Thom-… OH MY FUCKING GOD!” MJ twirled around and looked at them. “T-Thomas…TONY! What if… no, but… what the fuck?”

“Are you trying to say that Peter had been going out with _Mr. Stark_?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“But Mr. Stark doesn’t have a boyfriend.”

“He has, or rather, _had_, a girlfriend though. A fiancé even.”

“W-wait a second,” Ned said, looking as if someone had smacked him, “W-when did Mr. Stark and Mrs. Potts break up?”

MJ had already taken out her phone. “The announcement came out of October 27nd.”

“H-holy fuck,” Ned said again, “That was the day Peter went missing, wasn’t it? T-The day that he told me about T-Thomas breaking up with his boyfriend.”

May had finally found her voice again. “T-That’s not p-possible…N-no, T-Tony didn’t… I-I was speaking to him about all this and… _Oh my god!_” She felt horribly sick._ “_I-I need to-to talk to Pepper o-or the Avengers, m-maybe there is a simple explanation for all of this.”

“I really hope there is,” Ned said, “because… holy fuck, t-that can’t be true, right?”

A few seconds later, May called Happy, the only other phone number she had apart from Tony’s. She refused to tell him anything, not even after he had promised her that he wouldn’t tell Tony about it, but he eventually agreed to pick her up. MJ and Ned stayed with her until Happy arrived because they wanted to come too, but Happy said he couldn’t just take them to the compound without asking Tony first, so they agreed to stay behind.

Fifty minutes later, May and Harry arrived at the compound, and since Tony wasn’t in the common rooms with the others, he brought her up. The woman was a little intimidated when Happy guided her over to the sofa where she saw Steve Rogers, James Barnes, James Rhodes, Sam Wilson, and Wanda Maximoff sprawled out in front of the TV. She had never spoken to any of them before apart from James Rhodes, and it had only been for a minute more than a year ago.

“Mrs. Parker,” the man said and shook her hand with a worried look. “Do you have any news about Peter?”

“I…I don’t know how to say this,” May cried, “I j-just wanted to ask… d-do you know anything about Peter’s ex b-boyfriend?”

“His ex? No,” Mr. Rhodes said, frowning. “Only… at his birthday he mentioned something about him cheating I think.”

“W-Was that all? A n-name or anything?”

“No.”

“I think he was from his school, though,” Captain America said and came over with a concerned look. “He once spoke to me about a guy he was seeing.”

“What h-has he told you? Even if he asked to keep it a secret, p-please, Mr.-Mr. America, uhm, sir, I n-need to know, it’s r-really important.”

The man looked at her with his sapphire blue eyes and sighed. “He didn’t say much, but I had a feeling that the guy was cheating on him because he asked Peter to keep it a secret. Allegedly he was still in the closet, but it sounded a little off. Also, he didn’t treat Peter all that right. He was a little… too demanding, I guess.”

May whimpered and took the picture from her bag. “W-We found this in Peter’s r-room.” Her fingers trembled when she handed it over to the man.

“What the fuck!” Captain America shouted, aghast, causing everyone else to raise their eyebrows. “Since when do you sw-“ Mr. Barnes started, but then he gasped when he leaned over to look at the picture. “No fucking way!”

Now, the other three Avengers as well as Happy came closer too, and just like Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes, they couldn’t believe their eyes. “This isn’t possible,” Rhodey said, “Tony isn’t… he isn’t…”

“He isn’t what?” A voice came from behind them, and when they all turned around, they came face to face with Pepper. They all gaped at her in horror, but then May pulled herself together. “Gay.”

The pregnant woman winced slightly. “W-what makes you think he might be?”

May really didn’t want to do it but she felt like she didn’t have any other choice. She snapped the picture out of Captain’s hands and hurried over to the woman. “Because he kissed Peter.”

Pepper yelped when she saw the photos and stumbled backwards. “W-when was this taken?”

“Back in April, when he was supposedly dating a guy named _Thomas _who turned out to be a cheater. H-his friend told me that Thomas had called Peter on the day he d-disappeared because he had just broken up with his _boyfriend_ and wanted to get back together. It had been the day you two announced your break-up.” Whereas the Avengers only gasped in shock, Pepper stared at May completely flabbergasted. “It could be a coincidence, but Mr. R-Rogers said that Peter had also told him about dating someone who wanted to keep their relationship a secret because he hadn’t come out yet.”

The woman looked as if she was about to faint. “T-The real reason w-why we broke up w-was because…of T-Tony being in love with a m-man.”

May’s legs buckled at those words, and if Happy hadn’t caught her, she would have fallen to the ground. Peter had been dating Tony? Did this mean that he had something to do with… with…

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” she heard Steve Rogers say, “Do you have any recordings about the day we celebrated Peter’s 17th birthday?”

“Yes, Mr. Rogers. Entrance hall, elevator and garage.”

“Display everything you have with Peter down in the garage. This was the day Peter told me about the guy, and I know he’d been down-“

He stopped dead in his tracks when a hologram appeared in front of them, showing Peter and Tony walking towards the cars, stopping, and then… “Oh my god,” Pepper choked out when Tony leaned towards Peter, kissing him right on the lips.

The Captain’s voice was grave when he asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to fast forward, and when nothing exciting happened, he wanted to see recordings of the elevator. This time, there was an audio too, so they could hear what was being said. At first, Peter only stuttered his thanks for the car, but then…_“You can repay me by taking me on a ride with it. In more ways than one,_” Tony mumbled with a smug grin on his lips and leaned down, kissing Peter deeply. They only stopped when the elevator came to a halt.

“Enough,” Wanda Maximoff hissed, eyes glowing red, emanating a weird kind of heat. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., where’s Tony?”

“He’s down in the lab, Miss.”

* * *

Tony cursed. The bottle with liquid in front of him had foamed and overflown, meaning it was just as much of a failure as anything else he’d tried the last couple of weeks. Maybe he should concentrate on finding that stone he had heard rumors about, the stone that could mess with time, and-

The sound of the elevator coming down distracted him. “I’m busy,” he snapped without even looking over, but only a second later he was yanked backwards by a weird, red steam, causing him to fall hard on his ass. “What the-“

He turned and looked at Rogers, Barnes, Sam, Rhodey and Wanda running towards him, all with a livid expression in their eyes. He was so flabbergasted that he didn’t even fight back when Barnes grabbed him and pulled him up by his collar with his metal arm. “What have you done to Peter?”

“W-what?”

The man shoved him violently, causing Tony to smash against the workbench painfully. “Cut the bullshit. We know everything.”

Tony’s stomach clenched terribly. “I-I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He gulped when he noticed the look of betrayal in Rhodey’s tear-filled eyes. “R-Rhodey, what is going on?”

“We know, Tony,” he spat, “we know you’ve been… you’ve been…”

“In a relationship with Peter,” Rogers ended gravely.

“I-I…W-What? I-I haven’t-“

“May found some pictures,” Sam growled and stepped closer, a murderous look in his eyes. “And do you know what I remembered just now? Peter telling us about the _cheating whore_ who had taken his virginity when he had been _sixteen_._”_

The walls were closing in on Tony, making it hard to breath. It wasn’t possible, he… he had deleted every picture in Peter’s cloud and his phone had been destroyed too, how would they-

“We also saw a video of you kissing him in the garage and elevator,” Wanda said, eyes turning a deep red, and Tony knew, it was over. There was no way they were making this up. How could he have been so fucking stupid? He had always made sure to turn off the camera or delete recordings of everything inside the lab or apartment, why didn’t he think about that too?

Tony squinted at the tools lying next to him, and before anyone could have even blinked an eye, he had already grabbed the razor-sharp knife he used for cutting wires, ready to slit his artery with it, but it had barely touched his skin when Wanda’s magic paralyzed him.

Panic overtook him and he tried to fight it with all his might, but only a second later, Barnes was on him, yanking the knife out of his hand and putting him into a stranglehold with his metal arm. Tony screamed and tried to hit and kick the man behind him, but he had no chance against the enhanced Winter Soldier. “Get off of me you fucking faggot!”

“FAGGOT?” Barnes roared, “How dare _you_ call _me _a faggot you fucking-

“Bucky,” Steve said gravely, “There’s no time for that.” He leaned forward, looking Tony straight in the eye. “Where’s Peter?”

“I don’t fucking know,” the engineer spit, “I haven’t seen him since August.”

“How stupid do you think we are?” Wanda growled. “We know you wanted to meet him after you’d broken up with Pepper.”

“Yes, _I_ wanted to see him, but _he_ didn’t. According to his friend he was fucking someone else already.”

Rhodey stepped up and eyed him with so much disgust that Tony would have flinched if Bucky hadn’t been holding him so tightly. “Peter met you in that apartment, didn’t he? We know from training that you’re physically stronger than him in your suit… it was you who threw him through the wall, right? Tell me, where’s the blood sample? I’m sure you don’t mind us checking it for Peter’s DNA again.”

Tony growled. “It got destroyed in the process.”

“Then I’m sure you will give F.R.I.D.A.Y. permission to let us take a look at your location history from that day, won’t you?”

“I won’t give you access to anything,” Tony hissed, “I thought you were my friend, Rhodey? After everything we’ve been through, you don’t believe my word?”

“Are you fucking serious? You want me to believe you after cheating on both Peter and Pepper for what, two years? And… P-Peter was a minor, Tony, he… he even told Steve about you mistreating him and-”

“I never mistreated him, he overex-“

“Cut the bullshit!” Barnes yelled again, “Tell us where he is, or I’ll break your fucking bones one by one. Are you holding him captive?“

Tony’s eyes darted over to the container and screamed when the man bent one of his fingers dangerously far. “I don’t know where-“

He stopped dead in his tracks when everyone was suddenly staring at the container too.

“Oh my god,” Rhodey whined, and a second later, they were all hurrying over. Before Tony could even start to pray that the lock would withstand Steve’s strength, Wanda had already snapped it open within the blink of an eye.

“NO!” Tony wailed in despair, but his voice was drowned in the terrified screams coming from the others. “It was an accident,” he choked out, “I n-never meant to…I-I loved him…”

* * *

For the following weeks there were daily headlines about Tony Stark killing his teenaged ex-boyfriend, aka New York’s friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, and covering up the murder for over a month by taking advantage of the fact that his friends and the boy’s aunt trusted him blindly.

When Pepper heard what they had found down in the lab, the shock sent her right into premature labor. It was only thanks to Rhodey finding enough strength to fly her to the nearest hospital that her daughter survived being born roughly ten weeks early.

The Avengers would never know how they got through the days following the horrible revelation about Tony’s double-life and the discovery of their youngest member in a deep-freeze container, beaten, strangled and eventually killed by one of their own. For Rhodey and Happy it was particularly hard, because they couldn’t stop blaming themselves that they had never noticed anything weird between their best friend and Peter.

MJ and Ned didn’t have it easy either; Peter's death messed them up horribly, but nobody was hurting as much as May. She had now lost her husband and the boy she had raised as a son ever since he had been seven, leaving her all alone. The woman couldn’t even bring herself to ask if it had been the strangling or the severe head injuries that had killed her nephew.

At the funeral, there were hundreds of reporters lurking in front of the entrance, trying to sneak pictures and videos of Spider-Man’s grieving aunt and the world’s mightiest heroes as they were falling apart. Even Harry Osborn was spotted at the funeral, though effacing himself behind Peter’s friends and family until he was eventually approached by Michelle, who pulled him into a tight embrace when he confirmed that he was the one who had dated Peter after Tony.

They all tried to get on with life as best as possible, but they knew, that nothing would ever been the same ever again.

_Epilogue_

Morgan’s excited. Today is her fourth birthday, meaning she’ll get to fly again. She loves flying… it makes her feel big and strong. Strong like her Uncle Rhodey and Uncle Sam are. They can fly too, but they don’t need a helicopter or plane to do it.

Later, when they enter the big, weird house right in the middle of the ocean, Morgan grabs her mommy’s hand tightly and tries to stay as close to her as possible. She doesn’t really like it here, but she knows there’s no other way to see her daddy. Every other week she asks her mommy why daddy can’t come home and live with them like other father’s do, but mama says that her daddy’s sick. That he will never be able to live with them. Morgan doesn’t know what’s wrong with him though. Nobody tells her anything. He doesn’t _look_ sick, more like… sad and tired, but only until he notices her coming closer. Then he always smiles and puts his hand against the glass window separating them, saying that he wants to hug and kiss her. But he never does.

Mommy says he’s not allowed to.

**Update 29/12:** I posted the first chapter of [Winterspider AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999262)

**Update 05/01:** I posted the first chapter of [Starker AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119184)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can hate me. Why did I choose the worst, most depressing ending imaginable? Things like these happen every single day all over the world, and unfortunately, a lot of similar cases end with someone dying, one way or another. I’ve been dropping subtle hints from chapter 3 onwards; also, the death warning was there from the beginning :( Killing Peter hurt me SO MUCH, especially (not only) because me and him have a lot in common, just like Tony and my ex have. Which is another reason why I wanted to get a message across. If you ever find yourself in an abusive relationship, please please please try to get out of there. TALK TO SOMEONE! And if you know someone who’s a victim, then try to help them in any way you can.  
If you want to flame or discuss the ending or personal experiences, feel free to comment or add me on Discord (tag: nela-is-strange#3883)! **Thank you all** for reading this and for supporting me, you were a big motivation and I’m really grateful <3 <3 SORRY I didn’t write the ending you guys wanted or deserved :(  
BUT, as I've already mentioned, I’m tempted to write Alternative Storylines lol (similar to the MCU “WHAT IF” series coming in 2021). Like _“What if Tony had come out on Peter’s birthday?”_ (is a Starker ending even possible?) or _“What if Peter and Bucky had dated?”_ (could Peter have been saved?). Anyone up for that? **If yes, please [vote here!](https://www.strawpoll.me/19113290)** I think it could be really interesting to explore different paths. After all, one simple choice could change _everything._  



End file.
